Mix Blood Stalker
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: Li might find love any where but what will she do when she falls in love with a boy that is a friend of the Avatar. And what is her huge secret.And may she find that she may be someone entirly different. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE Begging
1. Noise in the trees

**Alright people this is my second fanfic and I tried to make it better than my last on so here it is.And enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Noise in the trees+

Sokka had just got back from gathering sticks sense he had given up on making the tent. He threw the sticks down and walked over and sat down hoping Aang and Katara would get the idea that he wasn't going to make the fire.

Aang looked at the pile of sticks then to Sokka and then to Katara who was staring at the sticks as well. Aang got up and walked over to the sticks and began to rub the sticks together to start the fire. After about thirteen minutes the fire was started and warming all of them up.

"Sokka why didn't you start the fire rather than letting Aang do it," Katara asked looking at her brother annoyed.

"Because I'm tired and I don't want to rub to stupid sticks together to get them to make a small spark," Sokka replied.

"You're a lazy ass you know that," Katara said as she poked the firewood with a stick waiting for Aang to return from his walk in the forest.

"Am not,"

"Are to,"

"Am not,"

"ARE TO,"

"AM NOT END OF DISCUSSIN," Sokka said.

"Are to," Katara mumbled trying to get her stupid brother to reply.

* * *

Aang was walking in the forest trying to escape the bickering siblings, although he had gotten used to it since they had been traveling. He had actually thought it would be a good idea if Sokka had a girlfriend then he wouldn't pick so many fights with Katara. Then Aang could have Katara all to himself. He looked around for anything other than nuts to take back to the camp to eat. He spotted a berry bush a few yards away from here earlier and he had gone back to get some for their journey.

Aang had already been to the North Pole and learned water bending by now and was now heading to learn earth bending. He finally spotted the bushes he had seen earlier and ran up to them. Aang started to pick them faster than a cheetah could run. After getting an armful he started to walk back to camp. But something stopped Aang dead in his tracks a noise came from the trees and then nothing he sighed and laughed at himself it was probably just the wind.

He walked back to the camp and found that they were both finally asleep so he got on his sleeping bag and looked up at the stars and began to fall asleep.

* * *

Up in the trees were a figure sat waiting for the boy to fall asleep and then with a flick of their figure the fire died down were there was only a circle of light left. The figure got down and walked over to the boy and said to him or herself, " So this is the Avatar Prince Zuko is after well I guess my business is down for the night. The figure was eliminated enough now were you could see him or her. The figure were a ninja suit and mask and had a bow hanging on his or her shoulder with a case that held arrows in it. She was about to leave when he or she noticed the berries and then his or her stomach started to grumble and the figure grabbed a few berries and said to his or herself in a whisper, " I might as well I haven't eaten anything for three days since I've been following this idiots."

The figure started to walk away when a sound came from the other boy lying near the girl. The figure could tell they were brother and sister by the same clothes and looks. The figure giggled a bit when the boy began to drool, but that became the figures mistake right then and there.

* * *

Sokka heard someone giggling and quickly woke up to see that he was drooling no wonder someone laughed at him. He turned around to see his sister sleeping and Aang drooling himself while he slept as well. Then who laughed at him, and woke him up. He looked up at a figure standing near the fire.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Sokka jumped up and grabbed his club and his boomerang and ran after the figure that had taken off while he grabbed his boomerang. Sokka quickly followed the figure but was amazed of how fast this person moved he saw the figure climb a tree and start jumping from tree to tree trying to escape Sokka.

The person finally had reached a clearing and stopped dead in his or her tracks because a lake was in front of the person.

* * *

The figure stopped and looked at the water and then looked at the boy who had thought he had cornered him or her. The person began to back up as he or she watched the boy watching her intently.

"Who are you," the boy asked the figure, "And what are you doing near our camp.

The figure pulled out her bow and then an arrow and point at the boy and answered with, " I am Li and I work for Prince Zuko I was sent to watch you and find out were you where you were going and inform him,"

Then figure then put his or her bow and arrow down and then put it up and then with a swift move created a huge wave and hit him smack in the face.

* * *

Sokka got hit with the wave dead on and then finally got up and then followed after the Li who started to run on the side of the lake.

Sokka started to fight the Li as he or she threw several water attacks at him like the water whip for instance. Sokka was getting tired of this and finally jumped at the figure and pinned him or her down. The figure struggled beneath him and tried to smack him but he quickly grabbed his or her arm.

* * *

"Let go of me or I swear I will really hurt you," said the figure as he or she struggled under him.

"You can't hurt me, I got you under me, so how could you possible hurt me," said the boy on top of him or her.

The Li began to heat up the boy's hands with fire and then he jumped of and yelped in pain as he stuck his hand in water. Li who had just hurt him was a mix blood he or she could use fire and water and earth. Li's mother had been a mixblood as well; she could use earth and water while her father was a rebel fire bender that Li's mother had fallen in love with. Li's family had been killed when she was a baby and him or her had been taken away and raised by a fire bender by the name of Commander Zhao. Li betrayed his or her stepfather and went with the banished Prince of the Fire Nation to help him because he or she was loyal to him. He or she was his friend.

Li quickly felt the guilt of hurting the boy and started to help him with his heads by taking a piece of his or her cloth off of the outfit Li was wearing. Then took out something in the back of her back pack and powered it all over the boys hands and then wrapped his hands with the cloth. Then Li got up put her pack over his or her shoulder that was filled with arrows and then put the bow over his or her shoulder.

* * *

Sokka watched as Li walked off. This boy had just helped him after fighting him so Sokka took this to his advantage. Sokka began to follow the boy at least he thought it was a boy until he saw Li take of his or shall I say her mask.

She had short black hair with red streaks in it, she had silver colored eyes, pierced ears that had gold diamonds in them (which are fake by the way) and she had a scar long scar on the side of her face which was in the shape of a star. She was flat chested but still a sign of her being a girl there. She wasn't fat but she was skinny either (she kinda had the body type like Hilary Duff or Katara). He almost slapped himself for not noticing she was a girl earlier. He should've listened to her voice when he had her pinned down earlier. He tip toed behind her in the shadows and then hid a bush when he saw lights ahead. He saw her walk up to a guy that was just a bit taller than her and had a scar over his left eye. Sokka knew who this was it was Prince Zuko.

* * *

"Did you find anything out," Prince Zuko asked.

"No, I was attacked by the water tribe boy," Li said to an angered Zuko.

"What, how did he get you, dose he know what you look like, this is bad now he will know you'll be stalking them and stop talking about where they're going next," Zuko said looking angry at Li.

"I doubt it Prince Zuko they will probably just ignore it and think I was lying," Li said as she looked at Uncle Iroh who was watching her closely.

"I can't believe…" but Zuko was cut off before he could say another word.

Li put her finger up to her mouth to quiet him and he instantly got quiet.

* * *

Sokka knew that she had heard him moving in the bushes and he started to move to another tree. He saw Li walk toward the tree he had been at before he moved to this tree. Sokka had to hold his breath to not make even a slight sound for this girl to hear him. Sokka saw the girl's back to him and he started to scoot toward the other side of the tree. He kept doing this until he was back to the place where he had begun. Sokka waited until her and the fire benders retreated for him to run back to camp.

When Sokka didn't here anyone he began to run down the path only to be surprised by someone attacking him. He looked up into the silver eyes of a girl who jerked him up with great strength and threw him up against the tree.

"What are you doing following me boy," Li asked the Sokka.

"First off name is Sokka and second trying to see if you meant what you said," Sokka said looking at the girl.

"You were right then I guess and now I have to take you to Prince Zuko maybe he can find use for you…. Sokka," Li said looking straight at Sokka.

Sokka slowly took out his club and hit her side trying to get her off of him. He walked over to the motionless girl and pulled out some rope he had and tied her up. He then picked her up bridal style and walked to camp. He noticed she stirred a bit but not much to wake up. He couldn't believe in one blow she fell to the ground motionless because the strength she put on him earlier you would of thought that at least she put up a fight and not lay there motionless.

* * *

(Li's dream and flashback)

Li was laying on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and cuts all over her. She was about to get up when someone pushed her right back down. When she looked up she saw commander Zhao standing above her laughing. She finally was able to get up and bow to him.

"You must be ready for any dirty tricks your opponent or enemy gives you Li," said Commander Zhao as he walked over to a table with a towel on it to wipe off the sweat on him.

Li looked quite beaten up and ready to go to the shower. She had long black hair with streaks of red in them and she wore a training outfit (kinda like Prince Zuko's from the waterbending scroll only hers is for girls).

"Yes father," Li said to the man who had just taken a drink of water.

Zhao handed her some water to drink and watched her drink it and he smiled. (If you don't know Zhao is only nice to Li and Li really thinks Zhao is her father not knowing whom her real parents were.)

"Father may I be excused to go see my friend Zuko," Li asked.

Zhao's face grew cold at hearing his name and looked at Li.

"Why do you play with that boy Li when there is many more nice boys and girls around here," Zhao asked as he looked at her.

"Because all the other boys and girls don't like me, but Zuko and I can get along despite me being able to kick his but," Li said as she looked at Zhao.

"You may go Li," Zhao said looking at Li.

Li ran off to the gates of the palace to meet Zuko.

Zhao mumbled under his breath, " that girl is going to get in some real trouble someday, and I may end up with Zuko being in my family if that girl keeps going the way she dose with that boy."

* * *

Sokka entered the camp waking up the others by laying the girl down on his sleeping bag. He thought to himself _she may be an enemy or a fighter but she is a girl and they need their comforts._

"Sokka where did you find that girl," Katara said looking at a few cuts and scrapes.

"She works for Zuko, she has been stalking us and that's why we are always getting trailed," he said looking at her with disgust now.

"I think she looks pretty," Aang said out of the blue trying to change Sokka's expression.

"What," the two siblings said in unison.

"Nothing," Aang said trying to brush that subject off now.

" She is also a water bender and fire bender," said Sokka holding his still burnt hands.

" How can she be both Sokka," Katara asked.

" Because she threw random water balls and whips and me and then she burnt my hands," said Sokka as he looked at the girl. He walked over to the girl and took off her bow and arrows off of her and then some knifes she had in her belt.

" She's a mix blood guys which means she can do two bending arts, which also means she is rare and is worth a lot," Aang said looking at the girl.

Katara looked at her brother and then down to the girl trying to understand how he could actually capture someone. She just layed back down and fell asleep.

But Aang kept staring at the girl and when he looked back at Katara to make sure she was a sleep he looked up at Sokka and said, " She is triple mix blood she can bend earth as well."

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter to my new story so what do you think and to tell you people now this a Sokka xOC story.**


	2. Learning about each other

**Alright people I don't have much time to fix many mistakes in this or make it longer but I promise I will fix it later and make the next chapter longer. I have to get started on another chapter for my other story, _Sokka and Prince Zuko's Double Avatar Grilfriend. _So here ya go another chapter.**

* * *

Chapter #2

Learning about each other+

Li opened her eyes softly trying to keep some of the light out and to not blind herself opening them to fast. She looked around and found her hands were tied behind her back and so was her feet. She attempted to burn them off and successfully did it except for she couldn't find a way up now noticing that she had a twelve-year-old boy up in her face staring at her. She smiled and then backed away a bit to find that another boy was behind her and she knew exactly who it was. It was the boy that she had attacked and then burnt his hands. She guessed he captured her and tied her up.

"Katara, look the girl is awake," the twelve-year-old boy said to a girl standing over near a huge bison.

"What in the world happened my side hurts like hell," Li said holding her side.

"Apparently my brother over there hit you in your side with his club," the girl said looking at her.

"What, he hit me in my side, which one exactly," Li asked the girl eyeing the water tribe boy.

"Left side," the water tribe boy said rolling his eyes.

"No wonder I fell unconscious, he hit my hurt side," Li said lifting her shirt a bit to where you could see a wound covered up by a bandage that was covered in blood now.

"Sokka, you idiot, you made her recent wound bleed, how did you get this wound anyway…. uh…what is your name," the girl asked looking at Li.

"Names Li, and I got this wound by a stupid animal," Li said wincing in pain as the girl pulled the bandage off of her.

* * *

"How am I supposed to know the girl had a wound, at first last night I actually thought she was a boy, so tell me how am I supposed to know she had a stupid wound," Sokka said looking at the girl.

"You know Sokka you're an idiot," Aang said looking at Sokka who just made a "humph," sound and walked off mumbling something under his breath about a girl should dress more like a girl than a boy.

* * *

Katara watched her brother walk away and just looked up to Aang who was about to open his mouth when Katara looked at him to and gave him a look that meant go and apologize to Sokka. Katara looked back and the girl as she began to mend her wound.

"Why are you helping me anyway, I mean I am working for Zuko," the Li said looking at Katara.

"Because no one deserves to be hurt," Katara said looking at the Li.

"By the way my name is Katara and that one boy that hit you in your side was my brother Sokka. And the other boy was our friend his name is Aang," Katara said explaining.

"Oh so that is the name of that idiotic boy that hit me in my side," Li said as she gritted her teeth when Katara put on some kind of liquid that was supposed to help her wound.

"Yeah it is and sometimes I wish I could hit him with his own club," Katara said as she began to smile.

"Your lucky you even have a brother that would care for you, I don't have much of a family and the family I do got they don't like me because I decided to follow Zuko when he was banished from his home," Li said looking down to the ground.

"So what much of a family do you have if you don't mind me asking," Katara asked.

"Only my father, Zhao, Commander Zhao," Li said with disgust in her voice.

"Commander Zhao huh, I remember seeing a bit of him once one time but that was awhile ago and he didn't seem to like Prince Zuko like you said," Katara said looking at her as she finished bandaging her up.

"Yep, that's dad alright," Li, said looking at the two boys entering the camp now laughing at each other.

"He must want to capture your friend the Avatar over there, he would like to make Zuko suffer even more, and capturing the Avatar and taking him back to Zuko's father would really do it," Li said as she watched the one boy with tattoos on him.

* * *

"What do you mean she is just missing," Zuko said looking up at one of his guards.

"One of the man said she went back to the path we were on last night to see if she could find what made that noise again, but they heard fighting and by the time they got there she wasn't there and all he said to be that she could be just missing," said the guard as he stared at the angered prince.

"Though they did find a piece of cloth and that was the color of blue and it had a water tribe sign on it," the guard said watching as the prince examined the piece of clothe in his hand.

"The Avatar has her, that piece of cloth must of came from one of his water tribe friends, likely the boy she said attacked her the first time," Zuko said walking to his desk.

"Send out a search party to find her and the Avatar," Zuko said looking at the wall for no reason.

"If you don't mind sir me asking but why don't we just leave her, I mean she's just a soldier like us," the guard said as he stared at the prince.

"You never say those words, that woman and I go way back to before I was ever sent to look for the Avatar," Zuko said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That is another reason why Zhao hates you as well nephew," Uncle said as he walked into the room.

"You may go now and do what ever my nephew has ordered you to do," Uncle said dismissing the guard.

The guard bowed and left the room without another word.

"I know you love that girl like a sister nephew but you can't always hold onto her she is part of the reason why Zhao hates you and always tries to make you angry," Uncle said patting his nephew on the back.

"I will hold onto her as long as I can because we have always been best friends and I don't intend on losing her, you and her are the only thing I have left of from my home Uncle," Zuko said as he looked at the map and his gaze traveled down to the fire nation.

* * *

(Zuko's flashback)

Zuko was sitting on his horse watching the village out from the hill and waiting on some one when he heard another horse come up behind him.

"Hello Zuko, sorry it took so long to get here father thought it best if I trained more today," said a girl around thirteen years old with short black hair with red streaks in it and a scar on the side of her face of a star.

"It's alright," Zuko said as he stared at her.

"Wanna race it's been awhile since we raced Li," Zuko said as he stared at her.

"Sure," Li said as she looked at him and smiled.

As they began to take off they heard someone calling for Zuko and then Uncle Iroh coming up behind them to see what they are doing.

"Yes Uncle," Zuko asked with a puzzled face on him.

"You know that your father has told you many times not to race horses it is not prince manners," Uncle said as he directed his gaze to Li.

"It is so good to see you Li, I see your father has been training you harder," Uncle said as he looked at some small cuts and scrapes on Li.

"Yes he has, he believes the tougher I am the less other people will push me around like him," Li said as she stared at Prince Zuko smiling.

"He always has believed that," Uncle said as he smiled.

"Well I better get going and Prince Zuko no racing," Uncle said pointing a figure and Prince Zuko.

"I won't Uncle," Prince Zuko said as he looked over to Li.

As soon as Uncle left Li and Zuko winked at each other and started to race to another tree when. Li got there first as Zuko came in last.

"I let you win," Zuko said as he got the look of defeat on him.

"Yeah right I beat you and you know it," Li said smirking.

"Whatever lets just go down to the lake," Zuko said.

"Li, your father wants you to come home," said Uncle said from a distance.

"I have to go Zuko," Li said with disappointment in her voice.

* * *

**There ya go people do ya like and please review.**


	3. My Loyal Wolf

**Alright people I'm afraid I can't make this chapter that long because I don't have enough at the moment due to someone certian in my family got me in trouble. Your lucky I'm even giving you this chapter to read because my mother is just not here at the moment to see me disobeying her.**

* * *

Chapter #3

My loyal wolf+

Li was watching the others pack and talk but nothing about where they were going next. Li finally got board and got up and walked over to where the fire had been last night and looked over at Sokka who was watching her.

"If you won't let me have my bag at least pull out the seven candles in it please, because while you guys are doing all this I can meditate," Li said to Sokka who began to rummage through her bag to find some candles.

* * *

Sokka was looking around for the seventh candle when he came across a picture of Commander Zhao and her together smiling. Sokka picked that out two, as he finally found the seventh candle. Sokka walked over to the girl as he watched her scar glimmer in the light of the sun.

"Here is your candles and may I ask why you are posing in a photo with Commander Zhao?" Sokka asked looking at her as she lit the candles.

"Look on the back if you want to know, or ask your sister," Li said.

Sokka looked on the back and sure enough was a letter and what it said changed the course of his blood in his body.

* * *

**(Letter)**

Dear Li

I will always be your father and will always be with you when you need me. Don't let anything happen to you through the years of your life. I have trained you hard for the upcoming war and am grateful you have turned out to be such and pretty woman through the years I have raised you. I must let you know one thing that might change the course of your life's direction. The fire nation requires that a young woman your age (13) must have a choice of a boy to marry in four more years or you shall be sent off to look for one. I wish that you chose of the fire nation and not of the other nations. I hope you shall choose soon because the longer you wait the more time you will be away from the fire nation. Such as Banished until you find a boy to wed.

Your Father

_Zhao

* * *

_

"So what is Zuko the one you choose or something and is Zhao really your father," Sokka asked with such curiosity in his voice.

"NO for Zuko for being the one I choose, YES for Zhao being my father," Li said.

"How old are you anyway," Sokka asked sitting down watching her face gleam with the light shed on it.

"Sixteen," Li said opening one eye to look at him.

"Which means you have on year left," Sokka said laying his chin on his hand.

"Yes," Li said with the voice that meant she was fed up.

"Am I bothering you," Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"YES, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M TRYING TO MEDITATE," Li said yelling at him.

Sokka began to get up and looked down at Li who was trying to get a breath from yelling now.

"I was just trying to find more out about you because you are coming with us because we can't trust you at all by leaving you here," Sokka said looking at her.

* * *

Li looked up at him and pulled her anger, hate and breath into on spot and screamed, "WHAT."

With this Aang and Katara dropped their bags and walked over to Li and Sokka and watched as they spat words at each other.

Starting with Li 

"Pig,"

"Idiot,"

"Moron,"

"Brat,"

"ASSHOLE," and with Li's last word Sokka didn't even try to think of another word, he just walked off and started mumbling something no one could understand.

"Finally some one shuts by idiot bother up, Thank you," Katara said looking at Li now who had began to meditate.

"Your Welcome," Li said smiling.

"AHHHHHHHH," someone screamed from the forest

They all looked at each other and got up and began to run towards the scream while Li grabbed Sokka's club and one of her daggers with poison in it.

* * *

Sokka was lying on the ground while a wolf sat on top of him growling and staring at him intently. Sokka saw two figures run in and guessed it was Katara and Aang seeing that he knew their height really well. Sokka watched as the wolf began to get closer to his nose and then all the sudden something hit it in the stomach and it was sent flying over to a tree. Sokka looked over to see it was his boomerang; he felt the rage gather within him. He looked over and saw Li standing above him offering him a hand.

"If your going to stay down there you can at least tell me, that way I don't stand here for nothing with my hand stretched out to help you up," Li said looking at Sokka.

Sokka took her hand and then walked over to get his boomerang when the wolf lunged at him again until he heard a shriek of excitement then someone call, "Blaze boy come here."

Sokka looked up at Li who now had a wolf licking her face on the ground as they played around. The wolf was very gentle around Li it looked like. Sokka just sighed and looked at Aang and his sister as they walked over and played with the wolf. He walked over and was about to pet it when it turned his head and began to growl at him and he pulled his hand back and then took three huge steps back as he watched the wolf turn its head to Li who was laughing and petting him at the same time.

Sokka took a minute to look at the dog and see all of its features. It was white and had a few silver spots here and there but what was weird was it had a few red colored hairs from dye or something. He knew it wasn't blood for sure because by now it would be brown if it was dry. The wolf also had on a collar that had the word Blaze on it and then three fake gems on each side on it and each gem went in an order from the word Blaze; red, blue, and green. Its eyes were light crystal blue and its nose was pure black. Its teeth were very sharp the way they looked, and they were pearly white, for being a wolf as well.

Sokka looked up at Li who was getting up of the ground now and looking at Sokka. He saw her smirk when she walked over to him.

"Here is my dagger if you don't trust me with it, but be careful it is a poisonous dagger the poison is inside the dagger. Besides why would I need a weapon now if I have my wolf to protect me from an idiot like you," Li whispered into his ear.

Sokka gulped when she was really close to him, afraid of what she could do to him that close. He was a boy so he did think she was hot and who wouldn't think she was cute if he had been away from many girls his age since he left his own home and been traveling with an annoying sister and a little kid.

Sokka watched her walk away and gulped again as he looked at her figure. She wasn't that perfect and she wasn't exactly the woman that many people call a Mary Sue but she was a beautiful girl and he was defiantly liking the way she looked. And he knew right there he was turned onto this girl and was going to be the rest of the time she would be with them.

* * *

Li knew she had some kind of an effect on this boy and she knew it was killing him. She smiled at this and looked back at Sokka who was walking behind her. And as she was waiting to see what she wanted to see, she saw him turn his head when she looked back. And yes he did have that look on his face like he was embarrassed and yet confused at the same time. He was also blushing a deep red and she could tell.

She was very amazed at how he acted around her though for some reason she never really got much of this kind of attention unless it was from Zuko or a guard on his ship. Her father had always told her she was a pretty girl and was going to be recognized for it the rest on her life but she had no clue how much exactly.

When she looked over at Blaze, her wolf, which was following her she found that he was still watching her intently. The wolf had been a gift from her father along time ago and it was to show that he cared more about her than anyone would. The wolf, since then, traveled with her and never let her down when she needed to track someone. She knew that her inner spirit was a wolf and that was why her father sent her one. It was to describe she had an animal inside her that can be tamed but yet sometimes it can be let loose. She knew that a wolf stood for being vicious, sneaky, proud, and evil in some places. But she knew she was only one or two of those, count out evil as being the one that was not. She was always the one who was recognized on Zuko's ship as a heartless woman when it came to a battle or a hurt person. The only ones she cared about were the ones who had buried themselves into her icy, cold, stone heart and that pretty much was Zuko, Iroh, Blaze, and believe it or not Zhao, her father. Aang, who was looking at her from his side, pulled Li out of her thoughts.

"O.K. Li?" Aang asked her questioningly.

"Yeah fine…uh…what was your name again?" Li asked.

"Aang," Aang said giving her a cute smile. **(Like the one from the episode called The Great Divide.)**

"Yeah I'm fine then Aang," Li said again to reassure him.

"O.K." Aang said looking at her.

Li couldn't believe this KID was the Avatar, because he was just to little and to innocent to be the Avatar. But on the other hand she was two when she found out her deepest darkest secret. She regretted that day when she found out why she had that scar on the side of her face ever since she was born. But she rather not even think about that day.

* * *

Sokka walked into the campsite with the rest of them as he put his boomerang in his pouch and then Li's dagger in her bag to make sure she doesn't touch it. Then he threw her bag on Appa with the rest of his stuff and the others things. He looked over at Li who was picking up her candles and picture she had left laying there and walked over to Sokka and looked at him with the most evilest grin he had ever seen and said, " would you put these back in my bag please."

Sokka grabbed the candles from her and asked for Aang to throw her bag down so he could put Li's candles up. He put her stuff back into her bag and then threw it back up on Appa accidentally hitting Aang in the head. He saw Li giggle at Aang as he fell over Appa but caught himself before he had a hard landing. Sokka just looked at her and then walked over and put the fire out trying to avoid her gaze on him.

"So are we all ready to go," Katara said looking at her brother.

"Yeah," Sokka said as he walked over to Li.

"And like I said she is coming with us," he said as he got up on Appa and then pulled Li up.

Blaze shot up on Appa after Li making sure nothing happened to her. Sokka just looked at the wolf and walked over to the other side of the saddle. And then Appa flew into the air as Aang said, "Yip Yip."

* * *

**There ya go another chapter. _Please Review People_ and _No Flames_.**


	4. Black Widow

**Alright people I'm getting really mad that you haven't been reviewing and you really need to so I know you people are reading my story. If I don't at least get three reviews I won't write for two weeks. **

* * *

**Chapter#4**

**+Black Widow+**

Sokka watched as Li stared straight ahead of her probably because she was afraid of being on Appa way up in the air. He remembered he was afraid the first time too but got used to it after awhile, but he was going to rub this in her face because it was probably the only thing he will probably have on her if he didn't. He had noticed how good she was at fighting not to including bending but he did notice some faults in fighting skills from last night. Sokka got up and walked over to her and noticed she didn't even flinch so he made sure he didn't take his eyes off her incase she tried to throw him off Appa.

"Afraid of heights girly," Sokka said smiling smugly at her.

"Shut it boy," she said staring at him and then began to grin.

"Or you might get your dick burned off," she said looking under him noticing her wolf for a pet was close by and her foot was also under him.

"I told you that my name is Sokka not boy." Sokka said clenching his fist.

"I think that name fits you just fine I could get used to calling you boy," Katara said from the other side of Appa's saddle.

"Shut it sis, she is my prisoner," Sokka said to Katara as he heard both girls laugh but what made him really mad was that Li was laughing.

"What is so funny," Sokka asked looking at Li.

"_Ha Ha Ha_, do really think you captured me, _Ha Ha Ha, _I can leave any time I want, I came willingly boy," she said laughing at the same time.

"What do you mean by that," Sokka asked feeling all the anger boil inside of him.

"I mean you are a really stupid boy thinking you captured me, I wanted to come that way I can report back to Zuko when ever I get away from you guys, believe me boy I am not some damsel in distress, I'm an independent woman and I know how to protect my self for god's sake, I bend three elements what in the world would make you think that I'm your prisoner. Well your dead wrong boy I have been trained to kick warriors asses like yours and the Avatar's so just watch your friends and your self believe me I might bend good elements but believe me when it comes to picking sides I go to the one which I know will win in the end and that is the Fire Nation and besides who said I wouldn't try to kill you when your sleeping. Just because you haven't had any signs of me trying to kill you doesn't mean I won't kill you. I am different. And another thing I only give mercy to woman since most of them have to deal with men like yourself thank you very much," Li said now standing up and walking over to Katara and sat down by her.

"What are you saying that you won't hurt my sister because she is a girl and she has to deal with me, well missy I can't believe you have the nerve to yell in my face and say things that you will soon regret," he said poking a finger in her face.

"I never regret what I say," Li hissed in his face after grabbing his finger and squeezing it to where it was black and blue and Sokka began to feel it grow numb.

"Let go of my finger," Sokka said through a pain surge through his finger.

"Guess your not a true warrior, true warriors would be able to take the pain, that was what my father taught me before I left home to help Zuko," Li said as she let go of his finger that returned back to its normal color.

"You know the only thing you do is hurt people," Sokka said as he looked at her.

Sokka knew now what he had said triggered something inside of her and he watched as she got up and walked to another side of Appa and as she walked past him he saw a single tear fall from her eyes and knew her had hurt her in some way. Sokka looked at his sister who gave him a go-and-apologize-or-I'll-kick-your-ass look so Sokka walked over to her and he knew that she knew he was coming because he saw her hand flare up.

"Listen I'm sorry if I hurt you some how by saying that but…." But she cut him off.

"Your right, all I really do is hurt people that are around me, you had your reasons to say that, it's like I'm a jinx or a killing machine anybody who has been around me has either had something bad happen to them or they have died somehow, so go ahead and say it, I only hurt people that was what kids at my old home used to say too the only one that looked past that was Zuko who is the only one I care about besides from his stupid Uncle and my stupid father including by wolf friend over there. So you can say I have a cold heart and I don't have feelings and I don't care about any one but I do and through all of the pain in my life it has taught me to be an independent woman and to not let a man control my life," she said as one small tear escaped her eyes.

"No your not, your not that bad," Sokka said trying to comfort her but she just told him to leave her alone and she didn't need him. Sokka couldn't help but be offended by this but this must be how she feels when she offers someone help too because they probably throw it right back in her face just because she was a fire bender and helped the fire nation or because she was a girl at that.

He walked over to Katatra and mouthed, "I tried," but Katara did take that as an answer and just pointed to Li who had her back to them while her pet wolf walked over to her and sat down and began to lick her face trying to wipe the tears away. He walked back over to her and about stopped when he say the wolf look at him and start a low but deadly growl but he kept going ignoring the dog and sat down next to Li who was watching the Horizon trying not to look at him or the ground. He gently ran a finger across her star shaped scar or at least looked like a scar. She reacted to this and looked at him with her silver eyes but what Sokka noticed almost changed his moods as he watched her eyes change a color of blue.

"I told you I'm different and I will always be," she said taking his hand of her of her scar.

"What happened to make you get that scar," Sokka asked wanting to know really bad.

"Long story, and a painful one at that," she said as she turned to look back at the Horizon.

"Okay if you don't won't to tell no one it is fine with me," Sokka said looking at her.

"No it's just brings back painful memories when I talk about it or even think about," Li said as she turned her gaze back to Sokka.

"Oh well like I said you don't have to say anything if it hurts you," he said looking and her bare shoulders.

"You've got to be cold in that outfit," he said to her.

"Actually that is where my fire bending comes in…Sokka right," she said looking at him.

"Yeah that's right," he said looking at her with his soft blue eyes.

"I can warm my self up with my own fire bending as in I can just start to raise the heat of fire in my body and it causes me to warm up but it won't last very long and then for awhile I do have to take the cold," she said smiling a bit now.

"I guess being a fire bender has its benefits and sometimes it has its problems like hurting things and people," he said looking at her.

"I need to ask a question," he said.

"Yeah, so what is it," she said looking at him.

"Have you…um…have you ever…um…killed anybody," he said finally getting the words out of his mouth, "I mean being with Zuko and all you've had to of killed someone."

"You know Zuko isn't that bad of a guy only thing he has ever down is hurt people and that is it, but if you turn your direction towards me you'll find a whole different person, and pretty much looking at a bad ass boy like Zuko then looking at a sweet innocent girl like me then your not looking very close you have to look deeper to find those little things that changes Zuko's and my image, Yes Sokka I've killed many people in my life and their ghostly presence still lingers around me okay, believe it or not killing someone is something some fire benders fear, if your people would just go easy than maybe we wouldn't hurt or kill some of them," she said looking at him.

"Believe it or not Sokka, Zuko fears certain people and that includes me because he knows I have been taught to kill the person even if they are a friend or my lover," she said.

"Listen to me Li I have been taught to fight for the right thing and that is what I am doing but you are fighting for the wrong thing, and as long as your people called traitors or those fire benders attack my people or anyone I will always fight back,"

"Alright then we have that settled, I will go with my beliefs and you will go with yours Sokka and we will bother that subject no more alright," she said looking him strait in the eyes with her now silver eyes.

"May I ask one more question," he said looking at her.

"Yeah,"

"Why dose your eyes change color like a few moments ago when they were silver they changed into blue and then to silver again just now," he asked looking at her.

"It was something I was born with, they show my feelings silver is for calming and blue well is for sad," she said to him.

"What other colors do you have," he asked.

"Red for anger, purple for passion, green for happiness, pink for flirty ness, black for rage and hate, yellow for wanting something, white for confusion, orange for curiousness for some reason, and brown for when I'm full of shit for telling the reason why my eye color changes," she said smiling at that last time.

Sokka laughed with her, he himself found the last thing she said funny and quite cheerful. Sokka saw as she opened her eyes you could see they had changed to green and they were sparkling very bright at that. Sokka couldn't help but pull out his coat and put over her.

"What is this for," she asked looking at him.

"For those times you can't use your fire bending up here," he said smiling at her.

"Thanks," she mumbled under her breath feeling bad for what she had said earlier to him. She couldn't help but scold her self for being so mean. She actually couldn't help being mean it was how she always escaped her other feelings and kept her eyes from changing that much. Zuko taught her that meditating kept her emotions from coming out that much and she actually thanked the gods he had told her that. The only emotions she had had till Sokka came were anger and calmness, which meant she usually had only red and silver eyes. She knew exactly why her eyes change but kept it to her self and decided to keep it that way.

She looked down and felt a presence below them, and then a noise of a bird…but wait that was no bird it was someone whistling below them and then she heard it, an arrow was about to be shot at them she quickly jumped up letting the coat fall off her onto the saddle. She ran for her bow and arrow and knew Sokka and the others were watching her as she did this and she began to hurry even more. She felt Sokka walk up behind her as she finally ready her weapon and looked at the ground closely.

"What's wrong Li," he asked but he got his answers fast as an arrow shot up from the ground toward them making him duck down for dear life. Li shot her bow and arrow out at a tree but found it must of missed.

"_Damn it_," she hissed as she looked around and listened for anything else.

"Aang we need to fly faster," came Sokka voice from behind her.

All the sudden another came up toward Li and with one movement it missed Li's chest but got her arm as it went past her. She yelled in the pain she had but she didn't let it get to her as she looked down at the ground and told Aang to land. Aang looked at her funny but listened hoping she wouldn't get them killed. As they neared the ground she lifted up a huge stepping-stone with her earth bending and stepped onto it. Sokka jumped after her and found himself lying on the ground after falling off the stepping-stone. He wanted to follow after to make sure she would be okay and most important didn't run away. He saw her hold a hand out to help him so he graciously took it seeing that he wanted off the ground. He looked around and found these woods familiar some how, but then a kid falling from the trees and landing on him cut him short from his thoughts. Li was attacked to but my a much older boy that had two long metal bars to swing from the trees and down to her as she threw an arrow aimed right at him. **(Is this starting to make since now and who it might just possibly be?)**

The guy had managed to grab behind her neck but she managed to get him of her by flinging herself forward which sent him lunging at Sokka who had just finally got the kid off him. Sokka saw the guy coming and quickly jumped out of the way as he almost hit him. When the guy finally landed by hitting a tree he got up and lunged at the girl instead of Sokka not even caring if he was there. Sokka took a closer glance at the guy and then his mouth dropped finally realizing whom it was. _It was **Jet**_. He couldn't believe this asshole was the one attacking them. Sokka watched as his sister and Aang fought some new recruits or at least he was thinking was recruits because there was no other reason for them to be with Jet and Sokka had never seen them before.

Sokka was attacked from behind by someone. He struggled to get up of his grasp but he wouldn't let. Sokka noticed his sister and Aang get captured _typical _he thought. He then looked over and saw Jet still fighting Jet but he also noticed she wasn't using any of her bending skills so he guessed she was trying to conceal them so that she wouldn't be discovered. He also noticed who was holding him. It was Pipsqueak that was the huge one that he had seen last time they met. He looked back at a frustrated Li who was nearing her point to where she was about to use her fire bending and blast his ass to space. He laughed at this, which made Jet turn their head but this gave Li enough time to strike him with a huge fire punch to the stomach. Sokka knew it was coming but he didn't think she was going to do it so soon.

Jet quickly grabbed his stomach after she pulled her hand away and yelled in pain. At this time some of his friends had came to help him capture her and when they did finally get her she was pissed and her hair was all around her face. Sokka also noticed her eyes were a deep crimson red and were staring strait at a now healthy Jet as he walked toward her and pulled her chin up to see her face. He was examining her face trying see what she looked like. Sokka noticed that Li's eyes were changing to the color of black for hatred.

Jet also noticed this and found this kind of weird as he looked closer, but what he got next made Sokka laugh. Li got on the tip of her toes and then spit right in his face like one of those spitting snakes Sokka had heard of. Jet backed up quickly and began to wipe the spit off of his face.

"You stupid _bitch,_" Jet said to her.

"Asshole," Li said to him.

"Whore,"

"Son of a bitch," she said ending the word calling.

"Wow, now don't we have the most colorful vocabulary," he said as he ran a hand through her short hair before pulling at the end.

Sokka could tell she was fed up and ready to kill him so he watched as she quickly punched the ground making an earthquake that threw everyone off balance and sent them to the ground but unfortunately they kept a hold on their captives. Jet was astonished she could bend fire and earth but what was about to happen to him would amaze him even more as she quickly pulled for her canteen and pulled the water out that she was bending. He looked at her his mouth wide open and letting in anything that was to come its way. She quickly water hit the guys behind her so she could get away and then she quickly water whip Sokka's capturer so he could help her get Aang and Katara save.

She was about to water whip one guy when Jet caught her from behind and slammed her up against a tree so she couldn't get away. She took it into her consideration to kick him in the balls right where it would hurt worse than hell. He let go off her and she quickly pinned him to the ground as fire emerged from her palm.

"If you guys make one more move your leader gets a one way ticket to Hell boys," Li said as she moved it closer to Jet's neck. The boys as she called them moved away from everyone and watched as their leader struggled under the girl who had him pinned down and about to turn him into a pile of ashes.

"We will stop just don't hurt Jet," said the big fat guy.

"So your name is Jet, well Jet if you don't let me, the Avatar, and the Avatar's friends pass then I swear I will turn you and your friends here into ashes in a second.

"You're one of those filthy mix bloods people talk about," Jet said looking up at her.

"Yes I am and I'm not filthy, I work for Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I'm also his friend and if you don't let the Avatar through then I promise you he won't be happy knowing his old friend was hurt by a filthy little brat like yourself," she said looking at him.

"Wait a minute what is your name," he asked.

"I'm not permitted to tell my name boy," she said looking at him.

"Your Li aren't you, the Black Widow Spider known by many of the Fire Nation people, you the were that has no heart and has never longed for a man the one that turned down many request for marriage and most of all killed one hundred men by yourself once with only one fire bending move," Jet said in fear.

"Your right there," she said smirking at the boy.

"What dose he mean Li," Sokka asked looking at her and then to him.

"Your quite stupid if you haven't heard my history, I'm like a super hero to many fire nation people due to what happened to me when I was fourteen and all alone one night when an army of men of water and earth nation came upon me and I defended my self by using a fire bending move that could wipe out anyone for a mile if used, but the move had been lost for years until I used it," she said looking at Sokka.

"Remember that one thing you read Sokka on that picture of me and my father, well what he is talking about is the same thing, I was offered many proposals but I turned them all down wanting to be the independent woman I am now I don't rely on anyone and I will never will. Like I said Sokka I will never get those men's faces out of my head from where I killed them, I'm not an average woman Sokka and I never will be why do you think they call me the Black Widow spider," Li said looking at him.

"Sokka I told you that I will only go with the side that would win so I went with the fire nation because I knew that my skills would be wasted if I tried to fight the fire nation so I decided that I rather fight with them than fight against them," she said looking at him, "Sokka believe me you and your friends can't change me not even my friend that I use to have when I was following you guys called Shen, he tried and he failed badly."

And with that Li looked over at her wolf that had grabbed her things off Appa and was walking toward her. She grabbed her bag and from her pet wolf that was growling at everyone as Li walked off into the forest. Sokka just stood there in silence and his mouth open he wanted to run after but at the same time his conscious was telling him that it would be wrong to run after her and that she didn't deserve his attention but then his other judgment started to reason telling him that he should go after her and to not give up on her, that he could change her. So he made his decision and he followed after her.

* * *

Li was tired of being called a murder and knew if she stuck around with them she would be called by that more than often by them. She felt like her legs were going to give way and knew she was out of sight and earshot of anyone and finally collapsed and began to cry. How had she gotten herself into this shit through the years of her pain and growing powers? She knew she was no ordinary person at all she knew somehow she was different from many others, not because of her mixed bending skills but because she was something else.

She had never knew who her mother was and her father, Zhao, had told her that her mother was as beautiful as her and she was a mix bender as well but she bended only water and earth due to her parents blood line he guessed. He said that she was a skilled warrior as well and fought hard to protect herself, but for some reason Li knew Zhao wasn't telling her something and she was going to find out, but first she was going to map out where Zuko's ship might possibly be seeing that Li was no where near an ocean and only Zuko's ship could run on water like every other ship. She looked in her bag after pulling it off and searching for the map she had and finally moving an old training suit out of the way picked out the map and unfolded it and looked around trying to find where she and her pet wolf, Blaze, was.

Finally coming up with the coordinates she quickly folded up the map and put it back in her backpack and looked at Blaze and said, "guess it is back to old friend Zuko boy, I should of known sooner or later my reputation would catch up to me,"

She looked behind her and then looked back at Blaze, "Let's try to out run it again Blazy boy."

As she began to walk she heard a boy shout her name out and she looked up at the sky knowing who it was and said, "I guess you really hate me god for letting it catch up this fast again."

She turned around and saw Sokka running towards her with a most determined look on his face. She knew he was up to no good if he was to talk to her. She looked down at Blaze and said, "I guess the gods are against me today Blaze."

"Li stay right there," Sokka said stopping right in front of her face.

"What do you want Sokka, you should hate for killing some of your people," she said looking him strait in the eye.

"Yeah I should but I don't because I know you were protecting yourself from danger and anyone would do that Li," Sokka said holding her shoulders.

"Listen I will make you a deal Li, give me a two weeks to try and change you and if I can't change you in two weeks than you can walk off and never have to talk to me again," Sokka said watching her think about it.

"No deal, because here is mine If you can change me in two weeks I will give up being independent and accept the first proposal I will get after that and give you a kiss on the…lips but if you can't change me in two weeks than I get your precious boomerang there," she said pointing to what he had in his hand.

"So is it a deal," She said smiling.

"Deal," Sokka managed to say as he held onto his boomerang for dear life. He had gotten his boomerang from his father and it was a very important thing to him so he just had to win this bet.

"Now lets head back to where the others are and get going, Jet and his thugs won't be bothering us anymore," he said as they headed back.

* * *

**Alright people if you want this story to continue I better get some reviews and I really would like if you people would give me an idea to why Li's eyes might change color and her being so strong.**


	5. Realizing Feelings

**Chapter#5**

**+Realizing Feelings+**

**(Campsite)**

Li sat by the fire Sokka had finally managed to get her to make after so many episodes; one was when Sokka actually had thrown a nut at her head. Li thought Sokka as a very funny and a very determined person who has a small brain that he rarely uses when he is supposed. Li watched as Sokka polished his boomerang and mumbled something under his breath about his father and how he was glade that his father had given him his boomerang. Li started to get board so she thought she would have a little fun, so she got up and walked over to Sokka as she wondered how he was going to react to the question she was about to ask him. Li knew that they were the only ones there because Aang and Katara had gone off to get food but Li highly doubted it seeing Aang's face and how evil it looked.

"So Sokka have you ever kissed a girl," Li asked looking at a now petrified Sokka who had his hand in the air with a rag about to touch his boomerang.

"Y-yeah I have," Sokka said as he felt the tension boil inside him.

"Why do you ask that question," he asked looking at her.

"Oh well it seemed that you weren't the kind of person that kisses a girl," she said smiling evilly knowing what he was going to say next.

"Are you saying I'm Gay," he said looking at her. Unfortunately Katara and Aang had just come back and had heard only the part where he had said, "I'm Gay."

Katara and Aang dropped the things they were holding and looked at Sokka. Aang began to chuckle while Katara had her mouth wide open.

"Y-your w-what Sokka," Katara managed to get out.

"NO Katara, it's not what you think, I'm not gay, I'm pure strait, I like girls, a matter of fact I like Suki remember," but when Sokka said Suki it didn't sound like Suki it sounded more like Zuko.

"Oh when I get back to Zuko and I tell him this he is going to freak and kick your ass but maybe you would like it Sokka since you are Gay," Li said smirking.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I'M NOT GAY PEOPLE," Sokka said yelling.

"I'm going to kill you Li," he said looking at her as he jumped up and held his boomerang tight as Li stood up and began to run.

"You get back here Li you little trickster," he said running after Li.

Aang looked at Katara and said, " So he isn't Gay and doesn't like Zuko."

"No Aang he isn't gay and purely doesn't like Zuko," Katara said picking up the berries they had found on a berry bush.

* * *

**(In the Forest)**

"You get back here Li," Sokka said to her as she ran.

Li remembered when she tricked Zuko into saying the same thing before and him chasing her only he shot fire at her as she ran. Sokka pretty much just ran after her and wasn't exactly trying to really kill her like Zuko had. She had to admit she did think this boy was cute the way he ran. But she knew that this boy was never going to change her and she was never going to fall for him. She finally hit something and fell to the forest floor with a loud thump and a now throbbing head. She looked up to see a figure offering his hand, which she took it graciously. She noticed who this guy was; it was the same guy that she had fought today.

Sokka finally made it up to her and said, "Li I'm not gay and if you ever trick me even saying those words in a sentence again I will kill you."

Sokka looked up after catching his breath to find Jet holding Li who was struggling to get away from him and finally did as she heated up her heads and burned his. He yelped in pain and looked at her after finally throwing the pain aside. He looked at Sokka who had a glare on him like hurt-us-and-your-a-dead-man.

"**_Jet_ **I thought you said that you would leave us alone," Sokka said to him.

"I did didn't I but guess what Sokka look up," he said as Sokka looked up to see a rope that lead up into the trees.

"I live here Sokka and I heard some commotion below and I came down to find a girl running away from you and I thought I better help capture her for you," Jet said as a smirk formed on his face.

"I don't need your help Jet," Sokka said.

"I know you don't but now getting some results to this problem I believe this girl dose," he said looking at Li.

"Excuse me but I don't need help from you or any men in the world I'm an independent woman Jet," she said poking a finger in his chest.

"Oh so you telling me you rather have help from weak women," Jet said looking at her.

"Oh you did not just say that," Li said as she began to walk toward him but was stopped by Sokka who put his arm out to stop her.

"You know you are a very beautiful woman…Li is it, I can't imagine how you ended up with a loser like Sokka," he said knowing what their next reaction would be.

"I don't like (her, him)," they both said in unison except for the last word that explained whom they were talking about.

"Then why don't you come with me Li we could use your strength and you might get something out of it he said as his face leaned closer and was only one centimeter away from her face.

"I chose whom I want to go with and it is Sokka," she said looking at Jet and then pushing him away.

"I guess you do turn down every man," Jet said smiling.

"Well I tried," he said.

"And you failed," Li said finishing his sentence for him.

"Well Sokka seems you got one hell of a woman there, hope ya have fun with her I'm sure you're a better kisser to her," Jet said.

Jet had finally cracked Li as her eyes turned to a dark crimson red and turned around and shot a huge fireball at him, right near his crotch. Sokka saw the anger flicker in her eyes and started toward her when she turned around and closed her eyes and flipped her hair back. She then opened her eyes and they were silver again for calmness. She looked at Sokka and quickly looked away and said, "He deserves what he gets."

Sokka couldn't believe this woman, she had just stood up for him even though she hated him or does she really like him. He knew Li was about to say something else but quickly shut her mouth and walked ahead of him. He watched as she walked and noticed that she walked a little funny and then that was when he noticed that she had reopened her wound once again and it was bleeding.

"Li wait right there," Sokka said running up to her.

"What Sokka," she asked rather annoyed.

"You've reopened your wound," he said looking at her.

"Oh well that is just perfect, first I get reopened because of you and then I get it reopened because of that jackass back there," Li said.

"We need to get back to camp fast so my sister can fix you up," he said.

"Fine," she said as she walked beside Sokka who was making sure she didn't faint from her opened wound but he knew she was no ordinary woman that was afraid of blood but still the lose of blood from her body would be bad.

* * *

**(Campsite)**

When they finally reached the campsite Li sat down as Sokka told his sister what had happened as she started fixing her wound up again. Li started feeling really tired for some reason and her eyelids began to close only to be shook awake again by Sokka who had a worried look on his face.

"Why are you shaking me awake Sokka," Li said in a very tired tone of voice.

"I was afraid that you were about to faint while Katara was fixing you back up," Sokka said looking at her.

"I guess those days I haven't been able to get sleep are catching up with me again," she said looking at Sokka.

"Again," Katara said raising an eyebrow.

"Well do you think that I usually sleep on my job following you guys, Zuko would kill me if he found out I was lacking from my job," she said smiling.

"This kind of thing happens all the time, like if I don't sleep for about two weeks then it would finally catch up on me and I would almost fall asleep on my post, my old friend Shen who used to follow with me would always shake me if I was about to fall asleep, but know it's just Blaze and me now, we have to rely on each other," Li said as she began to pet the wolf who had just sat down next to her.

"There used to be another person following us," they all said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Li said.

"What happened to her," Sokka asked looking at the Li.

"You mean him," Li corrected him.

"He…well…lets just say he isn't here because of me…. and he just…listen I don't want to talk about it," she said as she looked at the ground.

"All right you don't have to talk about it but you do have to do something," Sokka said looking at her.

"What,"

"Let me kill you for tricking me into saying what I said earlier," Sokka said as he about took a leap for her before Katara held him back.

"Sokka you know better, She shouldn't be ruff housing with you she will hurt the wound **_again_**," she said looking at Sokka.

"You might want to listen to your sister Sokka since she is a girl and knows more than you," Li said.

"Yeah I know…wait a minute you meant that in a mocking tone didn't you," Sokka said looking at her.

"What is the word I'm looking for…. Oh yeah…. Duh…you really are stupid Sokka," she said smiling.

"Why you little." but he didn't get the last word out as Katara pulled back her brother.

"Fine I won't hurt her yet but the moment that wound heals I'm going to kill her," Sokka said pointing a finger at her.

"_Ha Ha Ha _I highly doubt it Sokka," she said as she laughed her heart out.

Sokka noticed when she opened her eyes they were pink and when she noticed he was looking strait at her eyes she quickly shut them and turned away but when she opened her eye back open and turned to look at them they were silver again. He tried to remember what she had said about her eyes being pink what did that color mean. He looked back at her and then it came to him she had said that pink meant flirty ness. She had been flirting with him the whole time and he never noticed it he was so stupid. She liked him and was trying to deny her feelings for him just by shutting her eyes and trying to turn them a different color. He got in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes trying to think of a way to confront her about this and finally after a while he finally decided that he would just let it run it's course.

* * *

**(What Li is thinking)**

Li sat up for a while thinking of things like, did Sokka notice the color of her eyes? Dose he remember what the color meant even after she had told him? Had he forgotten about what certain colors meant? These questions kept running through her head and she could only answer the first one she had asked herself. Yes, he had seen the color of her eyes. She hoped tomorrow he would just forget it and go about his normal business as in bothering her.

* * *

**(What Aang is thinking)**

Aang was lying on his back looking up at the sky and was thinking about something when something struck him hard in the head, mentally not physically. He should have realized this before and he could have but he just was to stupid to not notice it at all through the time Li had been with them. Sokka liked her and there was a hint of her liking him there too, which was going to help in his new devious plan to get Katara time of affection towards him all to himself. He was just going to have to find a way to get them to fall for each other and at this Aang smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Zuko's ship)**

Zuko was on the deck watching the water crash against the boat as it sliced through the oceans water heading towards their destination where the Avatar might be. Zuko sighed not knowing his Uncle was approaching up behind him quietly. His Uncle had heard him sigh and knew something was wrong with this usually ill-tempered boy.

"Something wrong nephew," he asked looking out ahead.

"No Uncle, nothing is wrong," Zuko said looking at the starry night, "why do you ask."

"Well you've been down so lately," his uncle said looking at his nephew.

"Is it Li nephew, have you formed a lot more feeling for her than just a friend that is more like a sister," Uncle asked smiling.

"No Uncle, Li and I are only really good friends and care for each other, that is it," Zuko said.

"Alright I will go with that for now," Uncle said smiling even bigger as he drunk his Ginseng tea.

"You know, I remember the day you two met it was when Admiral Zhao brought her to the castle when he couldn't find anyone to take care of her that day and he had a meeting with your father. I watched from a distance when it all happened between you two. I think you and her were around six at the time weren't you nephew," Iroh asked his nephew.

"Yes Uncle, she was 5 and I was 6 I'm one year older than her," he said looking ahead.

"Yes and if I do remember she kicked your butt pretty good when you bothered her even if she was a girl and a little younger than you," Iroh said chuckling.

"You still have to have to rub that in my face don't you uncle," he said as he was beginning to get mad.

"A matter of fact yes I do," Iroh said smiling really big now showing his teeth as he smiled.

"I think I will retreat for the night nephew," Uncle Iroh said as he opened the door and walking in leaving Zuko to himself.

Yes indeed Zuko did remember that day all to well and knew how it all ended.

**(Flashback)**

A young Zuko walked down the hall bored because there was nothing to do when he spotted Zhao walk down the corner and then into Zuko's father's throne room. _What was Zhao doing here _he thought to himself as he quickly went up to the door and put his ear up to it to listen but was soon caught off by a girl who had walked by him.

"I don't think you were supposed to wisten to my father talk to yours," she said shaking her head.

"And why shouldn't I this is my pawace too, I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation," he said as he crossed his arms and staring her up and down.

She wore fire nation clothing and had short black hair with a lot of dark crimson red streaks in it and she had silver eyes. He also noticed her scar that was shaped like a star. He also noticed that she was wearing a few anklet bracelets around her ankles, which had the sign of the fire nation on them. He also noticed that she wear some kind of sparkling eye shadow that was red and she had some fake gold earrings in her ears. He had to admit she was quiet pretty for a lower class person.

"You're Commander Zhao's daughter," he asked looking her strait in the eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem with that," she said looking at him strait in the eyes with a serious look for a kid.

" Yeah I do, I hate Commander Zhao, which means I hate you," Zuko said looking at her.

"Fine you hate me, I don't care because my father has taught me that if they hate you then that means they are jealous because you are stronger," she said smirking at him.

"I am not jealous of you your just a daughter of a idiot Commander," he said smirking knowing this got to her.

"My father is not an idiot you are because you can't find a better word to call him," she said smirking at him even bigger now.

"I'm not an idiot, I'll going to kill you for that," he said looking at her as he got ready to fire bend her butt off.

"Bring it on I know three different elements Princy and I'm not afraid of using them especially my fire bending," she said as she shot him a death glare as her eyes changed to the color black which frightened Prince Zuko. She got in a fighting stance and got ready.

Zuko shot a fireball at her and she caught it in midair and sent it at his feet, which made him fall on his butt with a thumping sound that echoed through the hallway, thankfully not through the throne room. She smiled down at him and said, " I think I win." She stared at him for a second until she said, "You know you seem wike a fun person you should wet that out more."

Zuko could only stare at her as he sat there on the floor looking up at her. She began walking over to a chair and sat down as she stared strait ahead at the wall that had a picture of an old Fire Lord. He noticed she was playing around with her hair getting board again. He got up and walked over to her watching her twirled and even braided a small piece on her hair as she began to grow even more board. She knew the boy was standing next to her watching her every movement. Finally getting really board she got up and walked over to a clear vase that had some water and flowers in it and gently raised the water to the outside. She shaped the water into many shapes like a rose then she shaped it into the name 'Li' in cursive so the water wasn't separated.

"Is that your name, Li," Zuko asked cautiously.

"Yeah and yours I believe is Zuko right," she said to Zuko turning her head just a bit so he could see the left side of her face.

"That's right," Zuko said smiling at her.

"You're a nice guy Zuko when you're not trying to hurt a girl," she said looking at him.

"Thanks I think, I thought you were a fire bender," he said to her.

"I am a fire bender and also a water bender including earth, I'm a special mix blood my mother was one two only she bended two elements and that was earth and water. I got fire from my dad," she said as she put the water back in the vase and smiled when she turned around. "I never knew my mother though, but my dad tells me I looked just like her I even got her determination and personalities," she said smiling a sad smile. Zuko noticed her eyes turn blue and finally couldn't stand the temptation and finally asked her.

"Why do your eyes change color Li," he asked her.

"They are my emotions I show my emotion in my eyes or at least that is what father tells me," she said looking at him.

"You don't seem nothing like Commander Zhao, a matter of fact you are completely the opposite him which means I don't have to hate you any more," he said watching her reaction and her eyes as they changed to green.

"Well that's great, can we be friends," she asked him.

"Sure, but don't you have friends," he asked looking at her.

"No, not many people like me because of my father," she said looking at him.

"Well that is to bad, I can ask my Uncle if you can come over a lot more if your father would allow it," he said to her.

"I sure he will because I have a certain puppy dog face that can break anyone," she said smiling.

Then all the sudden the door opened and Commander Zhao walked out with a scroll in his head and had a happy look on him as he walked toward Li. Li just smiled at him while Zuko showed the sign of hate as he stared at him. Zuko didn't like him because Zhao didn't like him either.

"What have you been doing my daughter," he asked her as he ignored Zuko.

"I've been talking with him his name is Zuko," she said smiling, "he said we could be friends and that his Uncle could let me come and visit him here."

"Well is that so Li," he said picking her up.

"Yes father," she said to him.

"Would you really think your Uncle would let my daughter visit you young Prince," he asked smirking.

"Yes he would," Zuko said looking up at him.

And by magic Uncle Iroh had turned the hall and stared at them.

"It is nice to see you again Commander Zhao and who is this with you," he asked smiling at her girl.

"This beauty here is my daughter Li she is only 5," Zhao said looking at Iroh.

"Uncle can Li come and visit us so me and her can pway," Zuko asked looking up at Iroh with pleading eyes.

"I guess she can since she is your friend I can arrange days for when she can come and tell the guards she is aloud in the gates of the castle to see you," Uncle said smiling.

"How about you come tomorrow Li and I will try and teach you and my nephew here to play a game called Pai Gow," he said smiling at Commander Zhao.

"If that is fine with your father," he said looking at Zhao who was looking down at Zuko.

"It's fine with me but don't let her out of your site she is usually causing all sorts of trouble and she is also a mix blood which means she could mean a lot to people when she gets older I'm training her to be a strong warrior and ninja," he said smiling at her.

"What do you exactly mean by mix blood," Iroh said looking at him.

"She can bend three elements Fire first of because she got that from me and then water and earth from her mother who was a mix blood as well she could bend earth and water. She was a great woman," he said to Iroh.

"Was," Iroh said raising an eyebrow.

"She died when Li was born," Zhao answered looking at him.

"Oh well I'm very sorry Zhao and Li for the loss of a mother and a wife all at the same time," Iroh said looking at him.

"It is alright you don't have to apologize for something you didn't do, it was the gods choice," he said looking at Iroh.

And after that he smiled at Uncle Iroh and walked away holding Li's hand.

**(End of Flashback)**

Zuko did remember that day all to well that was when he met and found out a lot about Li. He had to admit that he did miss her and hope he catch up to the Avatar and get her back. He knew that they just had to be close to the Avatar and his companions. Zuko walked down to his room took of his boots his armor and his shirt and he slipped into bed. He closed his eyes and finally found the sleep he had needed.


	6. Dear Old Dad

**Chapter#6**

**+Dear old Dad + **

**(Campsite)**

Li woke up early and saw that she and Aang were the only ones up so she stood up and walked over to the bald little kid and sat down as she watched him play with Momo his pet lemur. He looked like a normal kid but she knew that illusions shouldn't cloud her mind. He was so young how could this kid save the world from Li's homeland, the Fire Nation. Li had seen what it was like in the Fire Nation. Kids were taught at birth to fight and protect themselves from the enemy and even she a woman had been taught this as well. She knew so many techniques this boy could probably master easily but she knew that if she put them all together including her fighting skills she could probably take him out. She couldn't help but help him so she opened her mouth to speak when she heard his thoughts. Yes, Li was a physic and could read minds; she had gotten that gift from her mother as well. She heard what he was saying in the exact words if she would hear him say it out loud.

' I'm never going to learn all of the elements in time, I wish I had more time' Aang thought.

Li opened her mouth to talk and finally got out what she was going to say, "You know Aang since you're an Air bender and already know air bending and water bending I could probably be able to teach you earth and fire if you want, but it might be hard since fire and earth are harder elements to learn…." And right then she was caught off by what he was saying.

"You would actually teach me Li, even though we're enemies," Aang said smiling

"Who said we're enemies Aang," Li asked raising an eyebrow and smiling.

" No one really but you work for Prince Zuko," Aang said.

"Just because I work for Zuko doesn't mean we can't be friends and besides the next time you cross paths and you have learned some techniques from me then I can sit back and watch his but get kicked by a kid," Li said laughing but not to loud to wake the others.

"But yeah I will teach you if your willing to learn from me," she said smiling.

"Sure I would love to learn from you," he said as he looked into her eyes and saw a deep green color.

"Well Aang you tell Sokka when he wakes up I'm out looking for a spring to soak away some of my troubles and maybe practice my water bending, and tell him I'm taking one of my poisonous daggers and my sword, I'm also taking Blaze with me so I won't be lonely and he can bite whatever might try and take a peak of what I look like," she said smiling as she woke Blaze up.

"I don't think you should be going in a hot spring with your wound," Aang said looking at her worriedly.

"I've done it before Aang and even before my wound healed," she said as she walked into the forest.

Aang knew it was time for his devious plan to take form as he watched Sokka wake from his sleeping state. He noticed Sokka quickly look around for Li and that evil monster of a pet she calls Blaze.

"Where is Li," Sokka asked Aang.

"Oh she went looking for Blaze she said that when you wake up to go find her help her look, apparently Blaze ran away last night," Aang said looking calm but inside he was smiling one of his devious smiles.

"Thanks Aang for telling me that," Sokka said as he got up and grabbed his boomerang and ran into the forest.

* * *

**(Hot Springs)**

Li had finally found some hot springs and was beginning to ease her way into the hot water after taking off her clothes that needed to be trashed soon because of so much rips and dirt marks that couldn't be cleaned out. She went under the water and rubbed at her scalp trying to clean it from any sort of dirt or dead skin that might be on top of it. She came back up and saw that Blaze was sitting on a rock near her and sleeping.

"It's time like this Blazy boy I begin to miss Shen, why did he have to do what he did why couldn't he just keep himself out of that damn fight," she said as two single tears fell from her eyes.

"I loved him so much he was the one Blaze, he was the one I wanted to spend my life with, but the gods took him away from me so I could never be with him, I'm just a walking curse or death machine Blaze that's why I can't stay with these guys to long because they will end up getting hurt in the end," she said as more tears fell from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she heard a noise in the bushes.

She reached for her sword and towel she had brought with her and put it around her so her certain body parts were hidden incase it was someone that didn't need to see her. She walked stealthily over to the bushes to only find a stupid squirrel. She laughed at herself for being scarred of a squirrel as she walked back to the spring and slid back into it.

She began to relax as she closed her eyes and rinsed out her hair and hung it over the side of the spring's edge so it didn't get wet again.

* * *

**(Forest)**

Sokka was walking or more like stomping through the forest and thinking to himself about how stupid Aang was to not follow after Li if her dog was missing. He wanted so badly right now to just lay back down and fall back asleep but if Li needs help he might as well rub it in her face since she needs it. He knew he liked her but he knew she must not like him since she dose consider him a mortal enemy and would love to send Zuko after them, but what happened last night with her eyes he just could've swore she liked him. Sokka almost tripped over a root when his thoughts trailed off into the things he love to do with her and he knew that tripping over the root was a sign from the gods for him to stop thinking about her that way. He finally came to a bush where he could here a hot spring and thought maybe he could relax a little before he can go find Li and help her find her dog. He pushed the bush a bit to see a naked Li with sitting in the spring and her dog was as good as fine beside her sitting on a rock near the water.

Sokka quickly let go of the bush and turned around so he wasn't looking in her direction. Sokka quickly gathered his thoughts together and turned around and opened the bush a bit where he could see her. He watched as she leaned up a bit and put her hair into the water and began to water bend some water as she relaxed. Sokka had to admit she had good form and was doing really good in shaping the water into things first she shaped the water into a rose then a woman shooting an arrow, but what surprised Sokka next was going to change his thoughts about her forever. She shaped the water into his face and leaned into kiss it. She quickly changed it to Zuko and then a man Sokka had never seen in his life, but he had a pretty good guess that was the guy she called Shen.

He watched as she dropped the water and swam over to a small waterfall that was filling the spring and got up and at this part Sokka felt his heart skip three beats he actually swore they did. She had a good figure in the back he knew he didn't want to see the front so he quickly turned his head and began breathing really hard and began to smile. He turned back around to see someone throwing a fist at him.

When Sokka woke back up from being hit by something he found Li right up in his face aiming a dagger in his face. He quickly slinked away and gulped down the largest lump in his throat he had ever had. He noticed Li was only wearing her towel which was red for fire nation, her hair was soaking wet and was hanging a bit long since it was wet. It only went three inches below her shoulders. He knew he was in deep shit now seeing her like this. He quickly got up while she followed holding the dagger right near his throat still.

"What were you doing spying on me Sokka," Li asked looking really pissed off about him seeing her like that and who wouldn't.

"I wasn't spying on you," Sokka said, as he looked at her strait in the eyes, which were black for hatred and man were they black.

"Then what do you call it when you where watching me from that bush while I was bathing, huh Sokka," she push the dagger a little further near his neck.

"Aang told me that you were out here looking for Blaze and he told me that you told him that you wanted me to help once I got up, so I walked out here and couldn't find you so I heard the hot springs and I thought that I might as well relax for now since I thought you could make it back on your own, but when I opened the bush a bit I saw you bathing and I quickly let go of the bush and looked away but I couldn't take the temptation so I looked back so yeah I was spying, I'm so sorry, please don't kill me," Sokka said in a rush off panic.

"Aang told you I was doing what," Li said pulling away her dagger.

"He said you were looking for Blaze out here," Sokka said pointing at the growling wolf.

"Aang's the one behind this then," she said as she quickly put the dagger away in her clothes.

"I said to Aang that I was going to find a hot spring to relax and that to tell you that I would be taking some of my weapons incase something happened and I was also taking Blaze with me to scare away anyone who wanted to spy on me while I was out here," she said as she picked up her clothes and told Sokka to turn around.

"You can turn back around Sokka, I'm dressed," she said after about 9 minutes.

Sokka turned back around to find her wearing something a lot different and would show she was a girl. It was a small black dress that went down half way down to her knees and had cuts on either side of them for her to be able to move around when she fights. She had something around her leg that she could keep her knifes in. She head sweat bands around her arm and she also had something around her waist that kept another knife and her sword. She looked like a goddess except for the little problem where she was flat chested. Sokka also noticed something strange about a mark on his back that he was to stupid to notice before. There was a scar that looked liked it stretched across her back because he saw another tip on it on the other side of her. Sokka walked over to her and touched the one that was on her shoulder.

"Please don't touch that scar," she said with a venomous voice

"What happened to make you get that scar," he asked looking a little concerned.

"I got it from a fight," she said as she walked ahead.

"What fight," he asked her.

"A-none-of-you-business-fight Sokka," she said her tone growing even colder.

"Listen Li you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone," he said to her.

"When the time is right Sokka I will tell you, you wouldn't understand if I told you it now," she said as her eyes turned blue and her expression on her face showed no emotion. Only her eyes showed her emotion at that moment, no wonder she was trained to be a warrior. Sokka wanted so badly to try and comfort her but he knew she would just push him away afraid that he might find out about her. _Damn that woman she is so secretive_ he thought to himself, _oh great I think I'm sounding a bit like Zuko now just perfect. _He watched as Blaze walked and Sokka noticed something on the wolf's leg it looked like a branding of some sort. It looked like a wolfs paw that was made by the fur of his coat and made him look a bit unusual, which made Sokka think of Li and remembered what her back looked like a bit. It had a long scar down it like a huge claw scratched her and she had a tattoo of a paw print on her like a wolf. Sokka finally noticed someone touching his shoulder and found that Li was trying to wake him from his trance.

"Sokka you o.k. you look like you had seen a spirit," she said smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine, Li I need to ask you about another mark I saw on your back when you were relax in the hot springs," he said looking at her.

"Ha so you were spying on me pervert," she said smiling. Her mood had changed so fast first mad, then sad, and finally happy, what next.

"Yes I was but I need to ask you a question about a mark I saw on your back that was a wolf's paw," he said watching her expression change again to a sign of calm.

"I told you Sokka I will tell you when the time is right," she said looking up ahead finally spotting the clearing.

"You ready to yell at Aang," Li said smiling.

"You bet I am," Sokka said as he watched Li change her expression to angry as well as Sokka.

Aang was sitting on a log talking to Katara and showing her cool tricks when Sokka and Li walked right in and came stomping towards him and yelling at him about how he had tricked Sokka to go into the forest after Li who didn't even want him there and was bathing and how Sokka didn't need to see a girl like that yet until he was around 21 when he could drink. Aang thought they were going to kill him when Katara stepped in.

"What's going on," Katara said looking at Sokka.

"I'll tell you what's going on that little kid there tricked Sokka into going into woods somehow and then he found me naked in the hot springs and that's not all I think your brother here saw either, He says he only saw my backside but I quite doubt it Katara," Li said looking at Sokka as she crossed her arms.

"Aang you tricked Sokka," Katara said as she looked at Aang.

"Yes Katara," Aang said getting that sad look on his face.

"You know you should've not of done that, seeing a girl the way Li was is something bad for Sokka at his age and yours, Sokka wasn't ready to see Li like that, Li is a woman she has different parts than Sokka dose, and why am I talking to you like you're five years old for god sakes Aang your twelve going on thirteen soon act your age," Katara said

"Katara why don't you just tell Ozai to do that I'm sure it will work," Li said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you saying Aang will never act his age," Katara said with a fiery flame in her voice.

"Well lets put it in words you would understand…uh….**_ Duh_**," Li said looking at her.

"Why I oughta kill you for that," Katara said as she lunged at Li but was pulled back by Aang while Sokka pushed back Li so they wouldn't kill each other.

"You girls are worse than we are," Sokka said laughing.

"What did you just say," both girls said in unison.

"Oh no I better run shouldn't I Aang," Sokka said as he looked at Aang.

"Yeah," Aang said looking serious.

"How about we kill Sokka and become friends," Li said holding out a hand to Katara who shook it and said, " I agree."

After that they both ran after Sokka as he ran they finally got up to him due to a barrier that was created by Li's earth bending ability thank the lord. Katara and Li opened their canteens and water whipped his butt several times before they put the water back in their canteens and walked off. Aang had finally reached Sokka who was rubbing his bottom that hurt like hell now due to Katara and Li's water whips.

"You o.k. Sokka," Aang asked smiling.

"Yeah fine," Sokka said as he stormed off.

Aang watched as he stormed off and shook his head and sighed and said to himself, "Well there goes that plan I think I will have to think of another one to get them to like each other." Aang felt like someone was behind him so he turned around only to find nothing but soon regretted it as he watched an arrow coming zooming out of nowhere and caught his sleeve to a tree. Aang pulled the arrow out of his sleeve and began to run as more were zooming towards him.

"GUYS RUN," Aang yelled as he ran past them.

Li looked back and saw that there was arrows shooting out of nowhere she dodged them and managed to make out the archers. She new them they were the archers that worked for her dad and they could hit a target without killing it even a fly. She new they were in deep shit now as she turned around to run and found she was left alone. Those idiots left her behind, well actually who couldn't blame them. She ran until she felt her heart skip six beats almost as everything almost went black when someone grabbed her hand and told her to run. She looked up to see Sokka who was huffing and puffing as well due to the lack of air in his lungs. They finally made it back to camp where Li picked up her bow and arrow and a couple of daggers and her sword, which had the Fire Nation, sign on it.

"Sokka you take Blaze and get out of here I can take care of myself, I can't let the Avatar get hurt or you," Li said as she looked emotionless even her eyes didn't show emotion they were hazel colored. She looked so normal until she yelled at them to go and her eyes showed blue like she was sad for them to go.

"If I live I will catch up to you okay," she said looking at Sokka. Sokka noticed one single tear fall he knew that she was going to get hurt again so he did what he could, just as Appa was flying off Sokka jumped down and looked back up and said, " Go on I will stay here with Li."

"Sokka what the hell are you doing your going to get yourself killed these archers are the best and they are hard to beat and…. and…"

"And what Li, and what…And I can help Li I won't let you get hurt," and that did it for Li he finally penetrated her icy cold heart into the warm caring Li. Li walked over and hugged him with out thinking what she was doing. Sokka was so surprised what she just did and he felt like he had actually made her care for him. Li finally realizing what she was doing quickly pulled away and blushed she couldn't believe she just did that to Sokka.

"Um sorry that was just an impulse reacting I didn't mean to really do that," she said still blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah really huh," Sokka said putting on a devious smirk.

"Shut up and just get ready for them," Li said as she pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the forest from where they were going to descend. She began hearing a mind again and she knew it was the enemy as she turned the bow and faced a tree and shot it. And within a second an archer fell to the ground with an arm wounded. Several archers jumped out to help their friend but that was their mistake as Li shot four arrows at a time at four of them. Two missed two got them, one in the leg and the other in the shoe. She didn't know if that was counted as a miss though. One archer shot a Li from behind her but she caught it right in midair as she turned around and used his own arrow against him as she shot it. He got hit in the arm really bad she knew she wasn't trying to kill them though. She heard clapping and turned around to see a figure appearing from the darkness who wear a fire nation army suit.

"Well done girl but you missed one thing, these people work for me," Admiral Zhao said as he looked at the girl as she turned around.

"Who…are…you," she said as she lowered her weapon to find her own father.

"Li is that you daughter, you have grown haven't you, but I see you been hanging with the wrong crowd though, pity I thought I taught you better than that dear," Zhao said as he walked up to her.

" Your growing as beautiful as your mother looked but you have my anger don't you," he said pulling up her chin.

"And who is this here another of those pathetic boys you hang around with," he said as he looked at Sokka and then his eyes widen.

"You're the Avatar's friend aren't you," he said as Sokka reached for his boomerang.

"Sokka I wouldn't do that if I were you my father is a ruthless man he would kill you if you hit him," Li said looking down at the ground.

"Aw Li has a soft spot for this boy like she did for that one she had along time ago called Shen," Zhao said smirking.

"Leave him out of this, that was between me and you, and you should leave Sokka out of this," Li said as she reached for her dagger while her father was talking to Sokka.

"Please don't tell me Sokka I believe that is your name right, that she hasn't told you her secret yet about her being a…" but was stopped as Li launched at him and told Sokka to run. When Li finally managed to get up herself she started running after Sokka.

When Sokka and her reached a cave and hid from the archers and fire benders. Li sighed and looked at Sokka as she talked in a whisper, " I think it is time for me to tell you my secret Sokka even if you won't understand."


	7. Secrets Reviled

**Alright people I gave you three chapters today so _Please Review._** **I couldn't update for awhile people but I could write so do you see what happens when you keep me on hold for I long time. I write three chapters. So People I don't even care if you give me flames any more I don't care throw them at me I can take them people. If you don't like my story fine with me I'm just writing it because it's something I can do when I'm board. I open for any kinds of reviews people. Oh and I might not write that much after the friday next week because I'm going to Flordia Baby _Ha Ha Ha_ Hope to see some of those beach boys down there. Not the singing group people I mean the boys on the beach. I also what to see the beach and the ocean. So you guys are to be warned that I will not write for awhile after next friday. So here is three chapters people.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter#7 **

**+Secrets Reviled+ **

**(Cave)**

Sokka looked at Li and saw that her whole face was field with mixed with emotion including her eyes that had mixed colors now. Her eyes were mixed with red, black, blue, purple, green, and orange it was so amazing what her emotions were showing at that moment. Sokka could tell she didn't want to tell him. She walked over to him and sat down on the cold rocky floor of the cave.

"It all began even before I was born Sokka," she said looking at him.

**(Flashback of 19 years ago with her mother)**

"Juan please come closer," came a voice from a throne.

"Yes mother," came a 22 year olds voice.

"You know what happens with Amazons if they form the ability to bend and other amazing abilities," the woman on the throne said.

"Yes mother, they are sent off to the nearest outer land to learn how to control them at age 22," Juan said to her mother the queen of the Amazons.

(Interruption)

"Wait you can't be telling me that your mother was a princess of the Amazons they are just myths," Sokka said to her.

"Oh they are very much real because I'm now the princess or probably even considered the queen now if my grandmother is dead," Li said looking at Sokka.

"Alright now may I go on Sokka," she asked looking at him.

"Yeah," Sokka said looking at her.

(Back to the story)

"But mother why do I have to be sent I could help here and I thought that being the princess of the Amazons shows that you have right to chose if you want to go," Juan said.

"Yes but the war out there is growing and I think it is time the Amazons help to protect the women out there that have got caught in this, we only help the women not the men, I'm sending you to Ba Sing Se to train in being an earth bender then I most send you to the North Pole to learn water bending my dear Juan," said the woman sitting on the throne.

"You have so many abilities, mind reading, earth bending, water bending, weaponry, and most of all a beauty that will stun any man in battle that will show mercy as you kill him," the woman said smiling.

"But mother I do not understand why I can't be trained here with the other water and earth benders," Juan said looking at her mother.

"Because you need to be trained by a master my dear," said the woman on the throne.

"Yes mother I will go as soon as you give me a ship," Juan said as she got up.

"The ship is out in the harbor already just get your things and go and learn your elements and return to me after your done, also return with a child to bare we need an heir to the throne my daughter," the woman said smiling.

"Mother," she said smiling as she ran up to the woman to hug her.

The mother hugged her back and said their last goodbyes they would say to each other and left.

(Interruption again)

"So you never seen your grandmother," Sokka asked.

"No," she said looking away.

"How do you know about your mothers past," Sokka asked looking at her.

"Just keep listening and you will find out," she said.

"Wait a minute you said your mother could read minds, can you," he asked her.

"Of course I can, right now you're thinking about how weird I am aren't you," she said giving a small chuckle.

"Um I can explain that," he said as he looked at her.

"Don't be sorry I know I'm weird Sokka," Li said smiling again.

"So continue I want to hear the rest of this story," he said smiling at her.

(Back to the story)

"Well my mother traveled to the Ba Sing Se and found that it was an amazing city and the only one that had held up against the Fire Nation," Li said looking at him.

"My mother was there for a while learning to earth bend when she found herself finally leaving for the North Pole to learn water bending," Li said.

" While she was on the ship going to her destination the ship was attacked by the fire nation. They refused to yield at first but when they found they were completely out numbered they began to lose hope and started to yield until my mother came out of no where and started to fight for them using the ocean as her weapon. They began to gain hope again but that soon ended as a man had struck her from behind while she attacked one of the soldiers. The man was my father and at first he was cruel and mean to her but then he found that he was starting to like my mother and that was how it all began, they became friends and one night when they were drunk something happened and that was how I came to form in my mother," Li said looking around.

"He married my mother before he even knew of me inside of her but she told him everything the next day and believe it or not he took it really well. He agreed to help raise the child and teach it everything I needed to be taught including if I inherited his fire bending skills. My mother new for some time that I was going to turn out like this from her dream but something scared her when she found out that I was going to be something she feared," Li said looking at Sokka.

"Let me guess an enemy to the other nations," Sokka said with an unusual expression on his face.

"Yeah pretty much," Li said.

"But before I was born my mother realized that she was supposed to return to the Amazons and bring an heir to the throne, my father refused of course when she told him this, believe it or not he wanted to raise me. My mother became really angry with him for not letting her return to her homeland. But that didn't stop her from telepathically sending a message to my grandmother telling her that she was in the fire nation and to bare a child soon. When my grandmother got news she order for a ship to be ready for her and she boarded it. When she arrived in the Fire Nation many people were asleep so she walked around the city and finally found my mothers house and knocked on the door," Li said looking at Sokka.

**(Flashback of what happened) **

Knock knock knock …. Came from the door as a man got out of bed and turned on the lights with a snap of his fingers and walked down the stairs to the door.

"Yes," said a man as the door opened.

"I'm here to see my daughter Juan is she here by any chance," came a woman's voice.

The man opened his eyes and lit a fire to see the woman who was wearing a lot of jewelry and Amazon attire. She also wore a long golden medallion and was represented by the Amazons as a sign of royalty. She had long white hair but her face looked like she was only in her forties. The man standing in the doorway was Zhao and he was only in his boxers as he quickly motioned the woman inside.

"Come in make yourself comfortable and I will go get my wife as you call Juan," Zhao said as a smile appeared on his face.

Zhao walked into the bedroom and walked over to his wife who was sleeping as he shook her shoulder gently to wake her from her deep sleep.

"Uhmm..what is it hun," she said looking at Zhao.

"Get dressed and come with me," said Zhao as he moved away and put on some clothes and walked toward the door, as his wife got dressed. When she was finished she walked over to her husband and walked down the stairs with him as she tried to adjust to the light still. When she reached the bottom she saw a woman sitting in a chair looking up at them.

"Mother," came Juan's voice.

"Juan dear," her mother said getting up and walking toward her daughter as Juan ran into her mother's arms.

"Is it true Juan what this man says you the Amazon princess are married to him," her mother said looking at her.

"Yes mother his name is Zhao and he is my husband," Juan said looking at her.

"And you are to bare a child soon right," her mother added still holding her but pulling back to look at her face.

"Yes mother," Juan said as she looked down at the floor shamefully.

"You don't have to be ashamed of the child dear even if it might be from this man," her mother said.

"Yes but mother he is a fire bender and soon to be are enemy," she said looking down at the ground.

"That does not matter anymore with what I have heard from him he seems like a nice fire bender to me to be with my daughter," she said looking at her daughter then to the man who was smiling at her.

"Why are you here mother shouldn't you be back at my homeland leading our country," Juan said as she smiled at her mother who looked at her warm-heartedly.

"No, I am hear to help you through your pregnancy and the birth then I will be gone if that is not a problem to your husband," the mother said motioning towards Zhao.

"No it isn't…uh what's your name," he asked looking at her.

"Li is my name," the woman said looking at him.

(Interruption)

"You were named after your grandmother," he asked looking at her.

"Of course that way my name will be honored when I was to leave and be a queen of the Amazons," she said smiling.

"Now may I get back to the story," Li asked looking at him.

"Yes," he said looking at her.

(Back to Story)

"When it came time for my birth my grandmother was there and praying that my mother would make it through but there was some complications to the birth like I was turned another way and there was really one way to get me out and that was to you know hurt my mother in the process which really wouldn't be good. My grandmother had something else in mind when she preformed some kind of curse on me so I would turn around and come the right way. When I was born my mother only lived a little while to hold me, name me, and feed me. That night she died and she was to be buried in her homeland so my grandmother was to transport her body back to her homeland, but before she left she told my father she would send someone for me to return when I become 16 years old and I must be on the shores of the Island called Ming Ue (Sorry people if I named this island after one of my old characters.) She also gave me this medallion it is a sign of royalty," Li said pulling out the same medallion that was in the flashback. It was gold and had the sign of a woman in Chinese on it and it had several green jewels surrounding it.

"So you are saying that she gave that as a reminder to your father of the words she had said," Sokka said.

"Yes," Li said.

"There is more to the story still," Li said as she looked around for something to distract her but gave up and looked back to Sokka.

"When I was eight years old, one night the Amazons returned to get me instead of coming to get me when I was sixteen," Li said.

**(Flashback)**

"So how was your day with Zuko, Li," Zhao asked as he drank his water.

"It was great Iroh let me train with him and I kicked his butt," Li said looking at her father.

"Good job Li you are becoming stronger every day," Zhao said looking at his daughter.

"Father I need to talk to you about my earth bending skills," the little girl said looking at her father.

"Now Li we been over this," Zhao said as he picked up his plate and set it on the counter.

"But father if I can only learn some of the higher skills then I could be even better," Li said with pleading eyes.

"We will learn them once you get done learning the rest of the advanced fire bending skills, and that won't even be long Li you are learning them more quickly ever day, I could even swear you were the avatar if it weren't for you being born of fire nation blood," he said smiling.

"Yeah someday I will find the avatar father and bring him back to the Fire Nation, so that our country will finally win this war," Li said looking at her father as they both smiled.

"Well I think it is time for your reading now go into the study and grab a book off the shelf and begin to read," he said to her.

"Yes father," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good girl," Zhao said as he followed behind her.

Knock knock knock…. Came from the door.

"I'll get it father," Li said racing to the door.

Li opened the door to see four women dressed up in Amazon attire and weapons in their hands while their face showed no emotion.

"Father I think it is for you," Li said never taking her eyes off the women.

"Yes," Zhao said as his eyes widen when he noticed what they were wearing.

"Queen Li Jing orders that we come and retrieve Princess Li and bring her back to her true homeland," the women in the front of them said.

"Father what is going on why do these people call me Princess," Li said staring at the women who had averted her gaze to the child.

"Princess Li we are to take you back to your homeland," the women said.

"What position do you hold woman," Zhao asked the women with a venomous voice.

"Admiral XIA is my name and I like to be called by it," the women said with the same venomous voice.

"A woman holding the position Admiral is absurd," Zhao said looking at Admiral XIA.

Li finally noticed what this woman looked like she had golden blond hair and a body to fit a goddess she was so beautiful and Li was so ordinary still. The woman also wore Greek like clothing and she were armor to protect herself. She also had golden eyes while on her shoulder bore the sign of fire and then the sign of the Amazons. _She must be a fire bender Amazon woman_ Li thought. She also wore boots that went up to her knees and also bore the same sign like the one on her shoulder but it had the Chinese sign of woman and admiral.

"Father I don't want to go with them," Li said out of the blue.

"See she doesn't want to go women so leave my house in peace and don't push me," Zhao said as the anger rose in him.

"Fine then it must be the hard way then," the women said as her hand lit up with fire and the women in the back of her ready there bending skills. One pulled out a fan another opened her canteen and water bended some water out, while the other spun some rocks around that was attached to a rope.

"Don't you dare touch my father," Li said looking them as she stepped in front of her father.

"Then you come with us," Admiral XIA said with no emotion in her voice.

"No I won't," Li said as she sent a burst of flames at the women.

"You have gained power Li that is good, you will be a great queen someday," Admiral XIA said standing up and walking over to her as she grabbed the Li by the wrist.

"You are the Amazon Princess Li and you are to come with us, you have great power that should not be mistreated by these men here," Admiral XIA said as she pulled her wrist as she walked.

Zhao got up after he hand been knocked down and found that his daughter was gone. He ran out the door and looked around and saw some guards who were walking down the street.

"You two come with me some women have took my daughter I am Commander Zhao," he said to the soldiers who reacted quickly as they ran looking for the women.

"You come with me," Zhao said motioning toward a soldier who had a serious look on him.

_Back to the women and Li._

"My father is going to kick your butts when he gets here," Li said still struggling.

"I quite doubt a man can beat me," a woman said who was wearing the same attire as Admiral XIA only her sign was the sign of water.

"You women stop there," some soldiers said as they held their blades and swords.

"Why should we," said a woman as she sent a wave of air toward them with her fan. Li couldn't believe that this woman was an air bender.

"An air bender didn't we kill all of you," the soldier said dumb struck.

"Not the Amazon air benders," the women said smirking.

(Interruption)

"Wait there are still air benders," Sokka asked looking at her.

"Only Amazon Air benders and they are not even really considered air more like wind really they have different names for the bending skills and can create tornados and hurricanes," Li said smiling at him.

"Alright then on with the story," Sokka said looking at her so interested into the story.

(Back to the Flashback)

But right then a flame was thrown at the women from behind sending her to the ground with burns and blood all over her. Li looked over and found some other fire benders who were with her father.

"You'll pay dearly for killing ZI," the women said as she sent a couple of flaming kicks at the men as the other women used there bending skills to protect her.

Li then did what she could only think of what to do, she sent a burst of five flames at the women sending them to the ground. She then raised some water from a near by pale of water and kept on whipping them. Then she finally caged then by raising the earth below then to make a cage but she didn't realize they were dead already.

Li's eyes were glowing red instead of just showing the color red. She felt herself beginning to fall when a soldier caught her and picked her up and walked over to Zhao who took her in his arms.

"What just happened sir," a soldier asked looking at the girl.

"I have no clue but I will find out from her," he said pointing to Admiral XIA who had survived the attacks.

"Take her and lock her up somewhere where I can question her," Zhao said looking at the women.

"You don't have to I can already answer the question you need to know, she is the death of the Avatar, she was only to be born to kill or control the Avatar, she needs to go back to her homeland you asshole," the women said looking at Zhao and insulting him.

"You'll regret insulting me woman," Zhao said as he sent a huge wave of fire at the woman killing her.

"You soldiers get rid of these bodies," Zhao said pointing at the women.

"Yes Sir," the man said pointing to the bodies as his soldiers walked over and began to dispose of the bodies.

(End of flashback and story)

"So your saying you're supposed to kill Aang," Sokka said standing up anger in his eyes.

"Yes but I refuse the gods and chose to not do it, I will only follow him and let the Fire Nation do it Sokka, I didn't want to kill people but my father had trained me this way," Li said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"That is what I meant by killing machine, Sokka, and that is what I meant by cursed, I am cursed with the gift to kill the Avatar but I refuse to use it, believe it or not Sokka I have tried to kill my self a few times but in the end I can't do it," Li said looking up at Sokka.

"Why didn't you tell me and the others the first time we met," Sokka asked looking at her.

"I had to gain your trust first if I wanted to still be your friend after I told you," Li said looking at Sokka.

"So your saying you never wanted to be what you are then why didn't you go with them," Sokka asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you feel when you left your homeland Sokka, you probably felt like a huge part of you was being torn away from you didn't you," she said saying the exact words on how Sokka felt when he did leave his homeland.

"Yes I did, listen Li I'm just shocked your supposed to hurt my friend, and for the love of the gods who wouldn't I mean your supposed to kill my best friend," he said walking around.

"What if I said that I don't want to because I don't want to hurt you," she said looking at him.

"What do you exactly mean by that," Sokka said looking at her as she turned her head and he swore he saw a blush.

"Never mind what I said," she said looking at a pebble trying to keep her gaze away from him.

"You like me don't you," he said smiling a devious smirk.

" No, no I don't," she said looking at the ceiling.

"Yes you do I can tell, you like me I know you do I saw you kissing a water shaped face of mine," Sokka said smiling and pointing a finger at her.

"So you were spying on me," she said getting up and grabbing his finger and began to bend it but let go finally noticing what she was doing.

"Man you hurt when you do it," Sokka said looking at her.

"Shut it," she said as she turned around.

"You do like me and I know it," he said looking at her.

"You want prove I don't like you, then if I don't see fireworks when I do this…." She said as she leaned into to kiss him. She found that she was liking this since she had never kissed anyone on the lips before. Sokka also found this great as he put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck as Sokka deepened the kiss. Sokka couldn't believe he was finally kissing Li and man did she kiss good. He soon found that he was pushing her against the cave wall and then she pulled away as she felt his hand going down her thigh.

"No Sokka, no," she said as she tried to pull away from him but he held her up against the wall and leaned back into kiss her and she found that she had finally given into him seeing that she was loving this. After about 15 minutes of kissing she pulled away from him and he finally let go of her.

"See you do like me," he said smiling having a dazed look in his eyes.

"I guess I do," she said touching her lips with the tip of her fingers.

"So why don't you stop denying it and give in," he said.

"No, no, no, that was what I did to Shen and he ended up dead," she said that as she threw a hand over her mouth.

"What happened to Shen, dose it have something to do with that mark and scar on your back," he asked as he watched her nod her head.

"What happened to him," Sokka said as he watched her eyes change to a really deep color of blue.

"First I should let you know who he was and how we met," she said sitting down.

"Alright shoot," he said looking at her.

"Well Shen came from the North Pole he was a very skilled water bender and he was also a spy for the Fire Nation, or more like for both Nations," she said looking at the ground.

"So you're saying he was a double spy," he asked Li.

"Yeah," she said looking at him.

"He and I met when I was with Zuko and still young, Zuko was around 15 while I was 14 he is always a year older than me, well I met Shen one day in the market, he was probably around my age and he was fighting in a spar with some guy, I noticed he was pretty good so after he won the fight I was going to talk to him when I kinda whimped out, but instead of me coming to him he came to me not knowing I was a fire bender and challenged me because he thought I had the muscles to do it," Li said looking at the ground but kept on talking.

"Me and him fought for like an hour with were both really good, at that point I had only used my water bending skills so when I was getting tired I finally used my fire, a spar is meant not to hurt you know so I aimed for his feet and when I finally stopped shooting I found that he was on his back defeated and staring at me and so where the crowd. At that point I found that I should get out of there, I ran back to the ship but before I could reach the ships dock he caught up to me and asked if I was the Avatar and then I said if I was the Avatar would I seriously be on a Fire Nation ship and be friends with the Fire Nation prince. So I told him I was a mix blood a very powerful mix blood and then I got Iroh to get him a job on the ship as a cook but we both knew we needed to be free on the land," Li said still looking on the ground.

"Shen taught me my water bending and so I also learned the more advanced skills like to walk on water and boy were those soldiers surprised when they saw us walking on the water," Li said laughing.

"While we were down in the south pole one day we saw a light go up and glow and then disappear after awhile," Li said looking at Sokka.

"That was probably Aang and me and my sister," Sokka said looking at her.

"The next day Zuko saw something happening on the old Fire Nation ship and then someone drop down so he guessed it was the Avatar he thought the Avatar was an old man but I knew better I knew somehow the Avatar was a kid," Li said staring at a pebble.

"When we came into your village you of course you knew what happened," Li said.

"But from my and Shen's point of view Zuko was going extremely soft on you guys, when they brought Aang onto the ship I got a quick glance of him and Zuko noticed I was looking so he mouthed, _He's the Avatar Li, I caught him I can get my honor back now,_ but I had the feeling it wasn't over, a little bit later I heard some commotion coming from outside so I looked out my window and saw Zuko and everyone trying to fight him and you and your sister as well, when the fight was over and you guys had escaped you should of seen Zuko, I mean that he was actually pushing his men off the ship until Uncle finally calmed him down. He finally called Shen and me in and told us we were to track the Avatar down and spy on him find out were he is going as soon as he told us that we took off to pack and then left in the middle of the ocean by walking on the water," Li said smiling.

"We first followed you to the southern air temple, took us only an hour to reach the top with my earth bending skills I was spying on you and Aang play air ball at that moment while Shen watched Katara closely making sure she didn't see us, I remember you flying through the goal and landing on the ground hard and then I remember watching your sister water bend some snow onto you which was quite funny to me and Shen. When you guys left to go further up the temple we stopped to see what your sister had covered up it was a fire nation helmet and it made me and Shen sick to the stomach knowing already that Aang was going to be really sad knowing all the air benders were really dead," Li said as she looked at Sokka.

"Well pretty much from there we followed you until we came upon a forest one day while we were following you, some guy named Jet attacked us and I was doing my best to defend us but it wasn't enough he cut my back and when Shen tried to help he couldn't as I found myself becoming a wolf, I was using my animal spirit what most Amazons would call letting your power lose and I lunged at Jet but missed he killed Shen as he tried to protect me from getting shot by an arrow," Li said as she let out a half choked sob.

"It was all my fault Shen died that was why when I saw Jet and his gang he remembered me and tried to catch me because I was something he couldn't catch before, Shen is buried around this place somewhere Sokka that is why I went out today Sokka I was going to go looking for his grave," she said as her tears fell from her eyes and Sokka pulled her into an embrace. He felt her shake every time she cried but then he realized that she could turn into a wolf and he also remembered Blaze wasn't in the story.

"Li what happened to Blaze in the story," Sokka asked looking at her.

"I met up with my father later on and he had bought me a wolf for a pet since my friend was dead," Li said as she choked out the words.

"He was a gift to remember who I am I swear that wolf has the spirit of Shen in him," Li said looking at Sokka.

"Well at least the past is over now," Sokka said looking at Li as he pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"No it's not, it's catching up with me every day, when we get out of here Sokka we need to look for Shen's grave he was buried with half of this medallion," Li said holding up the half that showed a woman shooting an arrow. Sokka never really noticed the medallion was half apiece till now.

"If the medallion is put back together it will hold the key back to my homeland, I also need to repay my respects to Shen and talk to him but to do that I need the Avatar, he is the connection to the spirit world," Li said smiling at Sokka.

"So you are going to use Aang," Sokka said smiling as he pointed at her.

"Yeah, but for the good reasons," Li said.

"I think I'm going to look and see if we can get out now," Li said trying to change what they were talking about.

Li crept quietly and slowly up towards the caves entrance and then stuck her head out and looked around. She saw no one as she looked around but as she turned around, she was surprised by someone grabbing her neck from behind. She struggled and then finally hitting whoever it was with the back of her head let go and she turned around faster than the speed of light and saw none other than Zuko laying on the ground. A few of his soldiers were standing stunned that their prince had just fallen to a girl.

"I guess I can still kick your butt Zuko, are you working for my father," Li said as she looked at Zuko who got up and walked over to her.

"Zuko you okay," Li asked but was soon silenced by his embrace. She looked at his soldiers who were giggling behind him.

"God Li I thought the worst must of happened to you when I saw Zhao's ship leave, I thought he might of captured the Avatar and you," Zuko said as he held her closer.

"Zuko your embarrassing yourself in front of your men, and another thing Zhao is my father he would never hurt me," Li said looking at Zuko.

"Oh yeah," Zuko said as he took one of his hands and began to rub the back of his head nervously.

"Um I can explain everything I just did," Zuko said looking at his men who were smiling and giggling at him.

"Don't, you two are a cute couple," Uncle said appearing from the forest on a Komodo Rhino.

"By the way Zuko I have something for you," Li said smiling deviously.

Li walked back into the cave and saw Sokka sitting down and waiting for her.

"Is the coast clear," Sokka asked looking up.

"Yeah," Li said looking innocent.

Sokka got up and walked out with Li only to find himself in chains the moment he walked out. Two guards hand come up behind him to hold him while another guard put chains on him. Sokka looked at Li who was standing by Zuko, which made Sokka even angrier and somehow a little jealous.

"You lied to me Li," Sokka said to Li, "You betrayed me I thought you had changed."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," Li said leaning down so she was face to face with Sokka and then lifted up his chin and then whispered, "No one can change me hun, not even a dent can be put in my stone cold heart."

She then leaned up and looked at Zuko and said, " We need to stay for just a little while I have to look for some old friend's grave here."

"But the Avatar…" Zuko began but was cut of by Li.

"Will come to us if we have his friend," Li said finishing his sentence.

Li then proceeded to leave and look for Shen's grave and after about a half an hour found it and walked over and placed a hand on the rock that bore the name _Shen Long, a great man a great water bender and a great friend. _Li began to raise the earth and found a skeleton at the bottom she cringed in fear at it but knew she had to find the other medallion. She began to search around his pockets and then around his neck for any chain but could not find it. Finally she was just about to rebarry him when she noticed something in his hands like he had been holding it in his hands the whole time he had fought, she quickly got down into the ground and picked it out but found a piece of paper with it. She opened the piece of paper and saw what it said.

**(The letter)**

Dear Li

I do not want to tell you this in person because I am to stupid to not have the guts to ask you due to your reaction to this question but I would love to say first before I ask you that question that we have been friends for a long time and I have grown very fond of you and learned every thing about you so I would like to ask this question. _Will you marry me Li._

Yours truly,

Shen Long 

Li felt herself began to cry Shen was going to ask her to marry him but he was killed before he could. It was all Jets fault and he was going to pay one way or another. She got to her feet and slowly put the earth over him again and then said a few words for him.

"I did love you Shen and I always will I will make your death count for something even if it means killing everyone but first I must get your revenge on Jet for killing you, I will be with you someday Shen even if I have to move heaven and earth my love," Li said as she kissed her hand and then laid it upon the stone leaving a mark of her lips on the stone by melting in a print of her lips.

Li walked through the forest as she kept on rereading the letter remembering ever single thing they had been through every single smile he put on her face down to the smallest giggle he had caused her. The pain was growing fast and she felt her eyes begin to fall into darkness as she walked. On the outside her eyes were glowing a dark red as she made her way towards Jet's tree as she held her sword in one hand while her other hand was occupied with the letter.

Every second felt like an eternity to her as she walked toward his home. She knew she was finally going to get revenge for Shen's death even if it meant killing everyone who got in her path.

* * *

**Oh no Li is mad she so don't get in her path. And what did that letter say again. Shen was going to marry her but died before he could ask. NO that is so sad, (Tears are coming down face).**

**So people review and I will try to make more chapters before I leave but I need support. I'm actually packing right now. **

**Should I take by all outtwo pieceAmerican bathing suit or should I take my chinese flower design bathing suit or both and also take my Britan design bathing suit? Huh got a clue for me people.**

**Oh people I was listening to that Cheetah Girls song called Cinderella and it kind of reminds me of my story what do you think. **

**And yes people I like the cheetah girls because they show true friendship. And Please Review.**


	8. Bring on the Fire

**Here ya go a new Chapter and sorry about the Authors Note for Chapter Eight I can not get it off there.

* * *

Chapter#8**

**+Bring on the Fire+**

**(Forest)**

Li walked through the forest trying to find where Jet lived and finally just stopping and running the memory of what path she had taken last night she finally found the path. Taking that path until she found the exact place where Jet said he lived, she began to send up a fireball for a flare up in the trees signaling for him to get his ass down there or she wound burn the forest. She waited a second until she heard a sound coming from behind her and then a thumping on the ground as it walked over to her.

"You need to be careful of your flames Li you'll end up burning my place down. So you finally give up on Sokka and decide to take my offer," Jet said from behind her as he put his hands on her shoulders, as she didn't even look back.

"Jet do you remember killing a boy about my age not so long ago, he had brown hair wore a red and black outfit and also had a tattoo of a tiger on his shoulder.

"Sure I do what is it to you," Jet said putting his lips near her ear.

"Well that guy was MY FRIEND," Li yelled the last words as she flung him over her shoulder.

"He was also going to be my fiancé till you came along and killed him before he could ask," Li said picking Jet up by his shirt and flinging him against a tree.

By then some of his friends had dropped down to see their leader getting thrown around by a girl. Li was going to kill Jet and they knew it as they went toward her trying to get her off him but they failed as she set fire around him and her insolating them from everybody but them selves.

"So tell me Jet did you have fun killing my best friend the one person that meant more to me than anything. The person in which I loved and who loved me back," Li said her eyes two colors one red for anger the other black for hatred.

"Please…" Jet said as he began to cough.

"Please what Jet, please have mercy on you well sorry but I can't and why should I you had no mercy on Shen," Li got up and looked down at him as he coughed from the smoke in the air.

"Please don't burn the forest don't hurt my friends they did nothing, I did, I'm sorry but I had to do it he was a threat to us he was going to help the Fire benders," Jet said getting up.

"Oh have you forgotten Jet I'm a fire bender a great one at that, one that killed one hundred men when I was only a child, I'm the threat to you, Shen wasn't he was just a water bender lead in the wrong direction," Li said pulling on his arm and then slamming him into the ground.

"I will have mercy on your friends but not you Jet, never you," Li said as she punched his face watching the blood trickle down his lip.

* * *

**(Zuko Ship) **

Li had been gone a long time and it was beginning to worry Zuko as he watched the water lap against the ship. He looked up and saw smoke coming from the forest and there was some flames rising and one of the flames showed the sign of death. Zuko quickly called on his men and told them they better go find Li before the fire breaks out any further. Zuko rode down to the ramp on his Komodo Rhino and set a course toward the fire maybe Li had started the fire. Zuko hoped he didn't find something he knew would make him sick.

Zuko kept on riding in that direction as he felt the heat begin to get hotter. He then saw the fire a little further up as he got of the Komodo Rhino and ran into the flames as he separated them with his fire bending. He then saw some kids up ahead trapped within the fire and he took it upon himself to do something he thought he would never do. He yelled at the kids to follow him. They did as he said as he ran back through the flames. When they reached outside the flames the kids were amazed to find that the person that had saved them was a fire bender and not just any fire bender the Prince of the Fire Nation who seemed worried about something.

"You have to help our friend Jet, some girl was fighting him and then set the fire around him and her so that we couldn't get in to help our friend," Pipsqueak said as he looked at the fire bender.

"What did the girl look like," Zuko yelled over the roaring flames that were quickly consuming the forest

"She had short black hair with red streaks in it and she had a star shaped scar on her face," the Duke said as he looked at Zuko.

"Li damn it what the hell is wrong with that girl," Zuko said under his breath but pipsqueak could hear him.

" The women said that Jet killed one of her old friends named Shen I think," Pipsqueak said as he looked at Zuko.

"No wonder your friend is getting beaten up by Li that was her best friend besides me," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"All of you find somewhere where the flames won't get you I have to save my friend and hopefully maybe your friend is still alive," Zuko said as a frown appeared on his face.

* * *

**(In the Fire)**

Jet lay there on the ground afraid to move because Li might throw him back down. He knew the guy Li was talking about but he didn't remember Li being there when it happened just a black wolf with red streaks in it's fur with a white fur shaped star on its right side face and then that was when jet noticed it. Li had the same scar she must be able to change into an animal.

"You were the wolf," Jet said over the roaring flames.

"Yeah you are the one that gave me the scar on my back Jet and now I'm going to kill you for ruining my life," Li said as she pulled out a poisonous knife and ran at him but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. She looked up and saw Zuko holding her back.

"He's not worth it Li," Zuko yelled over the roaring flames.

"Shen would of not wanted this, he would of wanted you to go on through life without him, he didn't want revenge for his death this stupid kid here isn't worth it," Zuko yelled out to Li as she stared right in his eyes. Li's eyes had went to the color blue as she felt her knees go weak and her lungs clogged as she went limp and everything went dark as she began to fall but she never hit the ground as someone caught her.

"You come with me," Zuko said motioning Jet to follow him.

Zuko ran through the fire and finally made it out with Li in his arms and the kid. He looked at the boy called Jet and said, "Your stupid friends went that way, you better leave before she wakes up and has the urge to kill you again, or I change my mind about letting you go."

Jet nodded his head and ran off looking for his friends as Zuko held Li in his arm. She looked really messed up with her hair everywhere and ashes all in her hair and black spots smeared around her face. She looked like an innocent girl that couldn't start a fire like this but he knew that what was burning around him was her fault all because of that kid and her anger. Zuko walked through the forest and finally sent up a fire signal that resembled the fire nation symbol and then he kept walking. When he reached the beach where the ship was, he noticed his soldiers where already there waiting for him.

The soldiers watched him carrying Li's limp body thinking that she was dead but then they noticed her eyes open and then close again. She had some cuts on her that were bleeding and a few bruises. They noticed something in her hand crumpled up but kept their mouths closed afraid to speak out due to the Prince's stern look that was looking towards the ship.

**(Zuko's room)

* * *

**

Zuko walked into his room and laid Li down on the bed as he walked back over to the door to two guards that had escorted him incase he went a bit weak from some of the smoke that had got into his lungs as well when he was in the burning forest. He looked at them and then said with a stern and angered voice; "Go get the ships medic NOW."

The soldiers took off down the hall and then turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Zuko walked back in closing the door behind him as he stared at Li who was still unconscious. She looked like something that had just been thrown at a wildcat. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her as he began to brush her hair out of the way.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess if it wasn't for my banishment you wouldn't even have met Shen and you wouldn't be going through this pain. I wish that I could tell you why I wanted to be your friend in the first place but I don't know how you would react. I wish I could tell why I wanted to still have you near me but that's something I can't say either. The only thing I can say is that I care about you maybe a lot more than I thought. Uncle was right I have taking a really great liking to you that is beyond friendship,"

The door creaked open and Uncle Iroh walked in with a huge grin on his face as he walked toward his nephew who was staring at him know with a look like Oh-no-he-caught-me.

"Uncle please tell me you weren't listening on the other side of that door," Zuko said in tone of begging.

"Oh Prince Zuko you don't have to be ashamed of your feelings toward the girl but what you have to be ashamed of is not telling your favorite Uncle," Uncle Iroh said chuckling at him.

"Please Uncle don't tell anyone especially Li here she doesn't need to know," Zuko said looking at Iroh. Zuko got up and leaned against his wall with his arms crossed watching Li who was breathing at least.

"So Nephew tell me what exactly did you intend on doing with Li when you became her friend along time ago," Iroh asked with an emotionless face.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," Zuko said stumbling on the first letter.

"Why not," Uncle said looking at Zuko.

"Because it is a little embarrassing," Zuko said taking one of his hands and began to rub the back of his head while a smile crept up on his face.

"Oh come on it won't kill you just to say why you were her friend in the beginning," Uncle said as he walked over to the door which someone had just knocked on. It was the medic who was bringing in some water and a few bandages.

"Nephew why don't we go to the dinning room and talk while the medic takes care of Li," Uncle said ushering him out of the room.

**

* * *

(Dinning Room)**

When they reached the dinning room they both sat down and Zuko began to tell Uncle why he was Li's friend in the first place.

"Listen Uncle the reason why I wanted her to be my friend in the beginning was because somehow being around her comforted me so I was only her friend in the beginning for my own selfish ways, but then the more I grew to her she became more appealing to me and I began to really like her and care for her," Zuko said feeling a little embarrassed admitting his feelings about Li to his Uncle.

"So you are saying you love her," Uncle Iroh said to his nephew watching him blush a bit at the word love but then came back to normal and with one word said, " Yes."

"Well then you need to tell this to Li it is the only way to relive the pain you may be feeling deep down inside you, you never know she might love you to," Uncle Iroh said smiling at his nephew.

"I will not tell her," Zuko yelled getting up and throwing the chair.

"Yes you will unless you want me to tell her and that will show you don't have honor to tell a woman you like her," Uncle Iroh said knowing that will get to his nephew.

"Fine," Zuko said with defeat. Why did his Uncle have to go and use the 'H' word he should know that he would of told her anyway.

* * *

**(Dungeons)**

Sokka sat there in silence while his hands where chained in front of him. He was thinking about how Li had betrayed him and lied to him. At least that word Lie fit her name just perfectly, he wished he could just erase her fully away from his mind. _I can't believe Li lied to me, I thought she really was turning into a good person but she wasn't how could I've been such an idiot. I kissed her that was the worst thing I could of done. But for a split second when she walked back into the cave it was as if she had hurt in her eyes, No I won't think that, she doesn't care about me and she never will._

A guard walked in smiling as he walked over to the other guy. The other guy looked at him and said, " What you smiling about man."

"Oh nothing except for Prince Zuko completely has a crush on that girl Li and that girl doesn't even like him because she likes someone else," the guy said motioning toward Sokka.

Sokka's heart skipped a beat at those words at what the guy did. He couldn't believe that she liked him because he could have sworn she hated him.

"No I don't think she likes him maybe her old friend that was killed by that Jet boy along time ago named Shen, I heard from the medic on the ship that she had a letter in her hand and it was addressed to her by Shen turns out Shen was going to ask her to marry him but he died before that could happen," the guard that had been in the dungeons first said.

"Poor kid I feel bad for her I know I couldn't take it if my love died before I could marry her," the guard said leaning against the wall.

"Hey kid do you know anything about her," the guard said looking at Sokka.

"Hmph I might not like Li anymore but I still won't tell her secrets," Sokka said in a venomous voice.

"Fine then I won't bring food down here for you," the guard said smirking.

"Fine she said that she really did love the guy and that she could never love anyone else," Sokka said to him.

"Well I guess that narrows that down to none of the men in the world," the guard said that was staring at the one that walked in to tell him these things.

"Well let me tell you one thing she is a deadly woman, she almost burnt down the whole forest trying to kill that Jet guy, right now she is in Zuko's room healing from cuts on her and an old wound she got from awhile ago, the medic said that would be another scar she will have, You know I know how she got that one scar on her face that is shaped in a star," the guy said looking at the one guard that had been there longer than him. Sokka was listening intently right now wanting to know about the scar as well.

"Oh yeah how," the second guard said.

"Well it turns out that that scar she has came from her own father Zhao that way even if she was ever to change what she looks like she would still be marked as his child and that if any men ever wanted to take her that they would be reminded that they would have him as a father-in-law, turns out she was a disobedient kid when she was young so he taught her a lesson by taking this one metal star he had gotten in the shop one day and heated it up and then burned her with it," the guy explained.

"Man that was just way harsh," the second guy said.

"Yeah it was," the first guy said.

" And she is believe it or not supposed to kill the Avatar she was born to do it, poor kid I hate to be her," the first guy said looking at the second guy.

"Well hopefully Zuko can help make her life better if she would just give in to him," the second guy said.

"Yeah we can only hope," they both said.

The door creaked open and Sokka saw Zuko who seemed to have an emotionless face on him. The guards tensed up at the sight of him.

"Sir," they both bowed to him.

"Leave I need to talk to the kid," Zuko said in a harsh tone.

"Yes sir," they both said and walked away when the door shut Sokka began to speak.

"You know they talk behind your back don't you, just a minute ago they were talking about how you like Li," Sokka said looking strait ahead at the dungeon's wall.

"I do not care about what my men think, it is what they do in capturing the Avatar," Zuko said with a fuming voice.

"So tell me boy where is the Avatar," Zuko asked the boy with determination.

"Not telling why don't you ask the lying Li," Sokka said with an angry tone.

"I can't she is still asleep she is recovering from the wounds she has," Zuko said looking Sokka.

"Mind telling me why you are so mad at my friend," Zuko asked smirking.

"She betrayed me so I hate her, simple as that," Sokka said still staring at the wall with his arms crossed.

"Well she is Zhao's daughter what do you expect," Zuko said giving a small chuckle.

"I know, we met him while we were in the forest he sent the some archers on us trying to capture Aang," Sokka said.

"The U Yan, the best archers ever, they can pin a fly to a tree with out killing it," Zuko said frowning.

"Now enough of what happened with Li, tell me where the Avatar is heading," Zuko said.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue he just said he would come back for me and Li," Sokka said.

"You know I really like this boomerang of yours I could keep it but I believe this might mean a lot to you 'Sokka is it,' but then again I have no use for this piece of junk so I would probably just melt it and turn it into something I can use like a knife," Zuko said trying to get Sokka to answer him.

"Please that was given to me by my Father," Sokka said jumping at the bars where Zuko was standing holding his boomerang.

"Then tell me where the Avatar would be exactly," Zuko asked looking at Sokka.

"I can't tell you I won't betray Aang," Sokka said dropping his head.

"Fine then I think I will enjoy another knife," Zuko said as his hand lit of with fire, " or maybe just seeing this thing melt will bring something great to watch." Zuko began to pull the boomerang over into his other hand when all the sudden a voice calling Zuko's name came from the entrance.

"Zuko," came a calm but raspy voice that sounded as if it had inhaled a lot of smoke a while back.

"Li what are you doing down here," Zuko asked worrying about Li.

"Trying to save the boy's boomerang before you melt it and to talk to Sokka here is that a problem, because if it is I'm sure a little trick called telling your whole crew your gay as a joke would make a great way to disloyal you even more even if your are not gay they would find it quite hilarious," Li said as she grabbed the boomerang and handed it to Sokka.

"And besides don't you have a old sword your father gave you when you were little that you still cherish till this day, I bet that you would hate it if someone was to melt it, the same feelings you have toward that sword is the same feelings this boy has toward his boomerang. Besides I already have dibs on it if he can't change me to good in a two weeks," Li said smiling.

"And if you think of melting his boomerang your sword would become a victim of my wrath as in I would melt it," Li said smirking.

"I'd kill you before you touch my sword," Zuko said to her.

"Then Bring-On-The-Fire," she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine I won't do anything to his stupid boomerang," Zuko said with anger growing. Zuko shoved the boomerang into her arms and left.

"Asshole," Li said under her breath as she turned her head to Sokka.

"Hear," Li said as she put the boomerang through the bars, but instead of Sokka grabbing the boomerang he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to the bars. When he got her close enough he reached his other hand through the bars and grabbed her other hand having her real close now he began to speak through his gritted teeth, " You betrayed me Li why should I talk to you."

Li tried to get away but found she couldn't because at the moment she couldn't bend because she was to weak from the fire earlier. She felt helpless as she struggled in Sokka's grip.

"Answer me Li why should I talk to you than braking your wrists, I thought I could trust you but you lied to me, you are going to use me to get Aang, you're a liar, trickster, manipulator, and a fire bender, I DON'T KNOW WHY I TRUSTED YOU, YOU'RE A FILTHY FIRE BENDER," Sokka yelled the last part slamming her body into the bars even more.

"Because you liked me that's why you trusted me," Li said lifting her head up showing eyes filled with color off red, black, white, blue, yellow, and purple. Sokka was really taken aback by the colors of yellow and purple he remembered what those colors meant. Yellow meant wanting, and purple meant passion. She wanted him, she had a passion for him, he couldn't believe it.

"And I loved you," Li said as she drooped her head again and Sokka saw tears falling of the dungeons floor. He let her go and she fell to the floor bringing her hands to her face covering it from Sokka. She was shaking all over by the looks of it as she kept crying.

"I-I d-don't believe you," Sokka said looking at her.

"You don't have to because I know you could never feel the same way, I'm better of living my life alone or dieing," Li said getting up and running out the door.

Some guards walked in and looked at Sokka with a wanting to know face.

"What," Sokka said in a harsh tone.

"What did you do to her kid no ones ever seen her cry or make her cry," the first guard said looking at him.

"None of ya business," Sokka said as he sat down, crossed his arms, and stared at the wall thinking over what had just happened.

"Fine but we will all find out all in good time any way," the second guard said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Tears of Sorrow

**Alright people heres another chapter hope ya like and if Zuko is a little out of character sorry I tried to get him back into character but I couldn't so sorry. If you have any poems that could fit this story I'm willing to put them on here with your name as well. I need ones that could fit this story. The poems in this story are not mine I found these on a site on the internet so they are not mine. I'm just using them to relate to this story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Avatar but I do own Blaze, Li, Shen.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 **

**+Tears of Sorrow+**

**(Ships Deck)**

Uncle Iroh walked onto the ships deck to only find it raining and someone sitting on the railing letting the rain fall on him or her. Uncle Iroh noticed that it was Li and quickly grabbed an umbrella and rushed out on deck to Li who was sitting on the railing looking at the sea as it began to get rougher by the moment.

Li couldn't take the pain she felt right now in her. It was as if someone had just ripped out her hopes, dreams, and the only love she had left for anyone else. She felt like just plunging into the water and ending her life forever because of what she had done to Sokka. She couldn't believe she told him her true feelings about him. Li wanted the pain to stop but couldn't stop it, it was like an endless ocean it just kept going and going. There was just no end to her pain and it was killing her inside, she just wanted to scream.

"Li what are you doing out here you'll catch a cold," came a familiar voice from behind her.

"I don't care anymore Uncle," Li said in a sad but yet somewhat emotionless tone.

"Why don't you care anymore young one," Iroh asked looking at Li's face, which was drenched from the rain, and showed the sign she had been out here a long time. He also noticed some redness on her eyes from where she had been crying probably.

"Uncle have you ever heard this one poem called_ 'Sorrow'_," Li said as she began to say the poem.

_"God came and took you away_

_And I will never forget that day_

_He left all of us in sorrow,_

_Cause we know you won't be here tomorrow_

_All that is left is our cries,_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye._

_Just know that we will always care,_

_Losing you was just not fair," Li said as she began looking at Iroh._

"Yes I have heard that poem but why does it…oh it was something you related to Shen's death didn't it," Iroh said looking at Li who was beginning to shake. Li nodded and Iroh began to notice she was crying.

"I miss him so much," Li said as she cried harder. Li got of the railing and just leaned against while she cried even more.

Uncle walked over to Li and held her tight and said, " Every thing is fine Li he is fine he went to a better place he wouldn't won't you to be happy not sad."

"I know it's just that I've had so much pain and death in my life I just can't take it anymore Sokka just went and pushed me of the edge of the cliff sending me plummeting into my emotions Uncle, I told him how I felt toward him and he rejected me even though he knew I did love him," Li said through her sobs.

"This isn't just about Shen isn't it, so who is Sokka," Uncle asked trying to find out who the boy was.

"The boy that is down in the dungeons right now that is him, it's my fault he is there," Li said looking up at Iroh.

"Well then let us get you inside and into a hot room that way you don't catch that serious of a cold than the one you probably will be catching, then I will talk to this boy called Sokka and try to reason with him. We don't need an unhappy woman on this boat now do we," Uncle said leading her inside as he patted her head to reassure her.

* * *

**(Zuko's Room)**

Zuko was meditating trying to relax when a knock came on the door and then a creaking noise and the sound of wet shoes on the floor. Zuko hesitated for a second before sighing and turning around to see his Uncle holding an upset Li who was crying. Zuko quickly got up and ran over to help Li in anyway he can.

"What happened Uncle," Zuko asked as he noticed Li was wet and shivering with her cries and cold body.

"I found her on the deck sitting on the railing crying, pretty much teenage love it has to deal with the prisoner as well so I'm going down to talk to him and find out what is exactly going on. So while I'm talking with the boy you help Li get out of those wet clothes and try to warm her up somehow. I think in a day or two she might have a cold she was out there a long time before I found her and brought her in," Uncle said looking at Li and then back to Zuko.

"Uncle I can't help her change she is a girl and well…I'm a guy," Zuko said blushing wildly.

"Zuko do not worry she has under garments…"

"Which are probably wet to, can't you get a girl servant to do it Uncle," Zuko said putting her down on the bed.

"I'm sorry Zuko but there are none remember, you turned down my idea of having women servants on the ship," Uncle said looking at him.

"Oh…well next port we will get some," Zuko said looking at his Uncle.

"For now you will have to do this Zuko," Uncle said looking at his nephew.

"_Please _Uncle don't make me do this," Zuko said with is hands into a praying manner.

"Just do it Prince Zuko and don't argue with me," Uncle said as he left.

Zuko stared at a now shivering Li who looked up and Zuko and said, " I can put on my own clothes Zuko you just keep your head turned."

"Your not sleeping in any of those small clothes of yours Li, your still freeze to death why don't you borrow one of my clothes they're warmer and a lot bigger which would make you even warmer," Zuko said walking over to his draw searching for some clothes for her to wear.

Zuko found a pair of his old clothes that were still in good shape, " I wore these when I was fourteen so they might fit your form better than my others."

Zuko handed Li the clothes and turned his back on her while she changed when he heard Li say she was done he turned around and saw Li was wearing his clothes that fit perfectly on her body.

"Can you bend at the moment Li," he asked her knowing the answer would be no anyway.

"No," Li said in a flat tone.

"Sit on the bed maybe I can somehow get your hair to dry," he said as he walked her over to the bed.

Zuko took some of her hair into his hands and began heating up with his hands a little to dry the hair. As he pulled his hands down her hair it began to dry her hair. Zuko was amazed how long it got when it was actually dried by fire bending. It went just one and a half inch under her shoulders.

"Thanks Zuko," Li said in a whisper but still where Zuko could hear her.

"For what," he asked playfully trying to cheer her up.

"For being there more for me when not many others were," Li said leaning against his rock hard solid chest. This kinda made Zuko feel warm inside. Zuko knew she only thought of him as a friend but he wanted more than that but he also knew this wasn't exactly a good time for him to tell her he loved her since she already was trying to get over someone.

"I will always be there for you even in the worst of times if you want," Zuko said wrapping his arms around her and then laying his head on her head.

"You've always been like a brother to me Zuko and I'm so grateful you are here for me," Li said looking strait ahead.

"And you've been like a sister to me which I am grateful for as well," Zuko said as he pulled his head down to her shoulder and rested it near her ear.

"How about you get some sleep Li," Zuko said into her ear.

"Alright," Li said as Zuko and her got up. Li laid down on the bed that was really a mattress on the floor as Zuko covered her with a blanket and without thinking kissed her cheek. Li looked at him in astonishment but then just smiled and did the same to him. Zuko walked back over and began meditating he felt so happy inside. Li had just kissed him on the cheek, which no one had ever done. Then Zuko noticed which cheek she had kissed him, it was the scared side, now knowing that his scar didn't repel her made him feel even better. At these thoughts he smiled as he meditated and thought of what it would be like if she kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**(Dungeons)**

Sokka was thinking of a poem he had heard called '_Tears of Sorrow'_, which went like this.

_Right now I hate myself_

_For falling in love with you_

_I used to be happy_

_Falling asleep thinking of you_

_But now I cry tears of sorrow_

_Wishing there were no tomorrow_

_I'd wake up with hopes for the future_

_Now I have no love for you_

_You've turned it into a pure hateful desire_

_You played with matches and started a fire_

_You're the enemy_

_You're the goal_

_To make you suffer_

_Would be more fun then you'll ever know_

_You played with my heart_

_It feels like you ripped it apart_

_I love you so much,_

_It's so hard to let you go_

_You took away my trust_

_Which makes the end of us_

_Forever you'll have a part of me_

_But now I know your not my destiny._

Sokka heard the cells door open and then an old fat man walk in and walk over to his cell while he pulled a chair over to talk to him. Sokka sat quietly as he watched the wall trying not to look at the fire bender. He was to mad from the earlier events that day and still shocked from what Li had said to him as well.

"Sokka," Sokka looked up questioningly at the old man who had two cups of tea with him.

"Yes I know your name I was told your name by a young and heart broken girl who know is trying to be calmed down from Prince Zuko my nephew. Oh here have some tea it will make you feel a little better being in this cold cell down here," the old man said to Sokka as he handed him the cup through the bars. Sokka looked at it afraid it was poison and he was about to put it down when Uncle said, "I is not poisonous, here put a bit of it into my tea and I'll drink it and show you it's not poison."

Sokka poured a bit into the old mans tea and he began to drink it and then put it down and waited a minute until he said, "See I'm still alive." Sokka took some sips of his and indeed it wasn't poison and it did warm him up a lot and it made him feel warmer inside as well.

"Oh by the way my name is Iroh," Uncle Iroh said to him as he looked at Sokka.

"I wanted to know what exactly did you say to make Li cry," Uncle Iroh asked looking around and then resting his gaze back on Sokka.

"I didn't say nothing," Sokka said knowing that he did but rather not say it.

"You know you could ask those snoopy guards of yours since they like talking about other peoples business," Sokka said.

"I rather get the truth from you," Uncle Iroh said to him as he took a sip of his tea.

"Fine I called her a name and asked her why I should talk to her after what she had done to put me in this position and she said, that she knew I liked her and she finished it by say she loved me that was it. But she did say something after that about she knew that I could never feel the same way and then she said she rather live her life alone or die and she ran out sobbing," Sokka said sipping the tea.

"You are aware I found her outside on the deck sitting on the railing facing the water, and crying her heart out, I must tell you something about Li. She has been through more pain than you could imagine her father was training her at the age of five to be a ninja to serve the fire lord and take on the duties to find the Avatar, she also has went through this whole ordeal without a mother," Uncle said to him.

"So, my mother died to, she can get over it, I have, the fire nation killed my mother she didn't die by my or my sisters birth," Sokka said in a heartless tone.

"Wait a minute did you just find her out side in the storm sitting on the railing facing the water crying," sokka said in a very fast tone.

"Yes," Uncle said.

"What the hell was she doing out there she could of fell of the railing and sent herself hurtling towards the ocean's water and drowned herself," Sokka said now standing up.

"So you do care about the girl," Uncle said as he looked at the boy.

"No she betrayed me why should I care for her, she is a filthy fire bender," Sokka said in a disgusted tone.

"Yes, but remember one thing she isn't just a fire bender she is a water bender and from what I found out a great one at that," Uncle said.

"Listen Sokka she really loves you and if you can't see that then she is better off with my nephew who dose see that," Uncle said walking to the door.

"I do love her," Sokka said in a whisper before Uncle could walk out.

"Then why don't you tell her that before my nephew becomes a lot more closer to her then friends," Uncle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can't admit it to her," Sokka said.

"Then you are just like my nephew stubborn at the heart and won't admit his feelings," Uncle said.

And with that Uncle left and Sokka started to feel alone again and knowing he was alone. He walked over to a cot that had been put in the cell by the guard that he had said a few words to. He sat on the cot and started to think about what Uncle had just said.

It was his fault Li was out in that storm; she could of got hurt or worse fell into the ocean and drowns. He lifted his hands to his face and began to bring them back down rubbing his face as he did this like he was trying to wipe away everything wrong he had done. He felt something watery sting his eyes and he knew what it was, it was tears that he didn't want to cry. He was a boy he wasn't supposed to cry so he held it back and laid down on the cot and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

**(Zuko's room)**

Uncle walked into Zuko's room to find Zuko now lying on the bed with Li and both sleeping. Li was under the sheets while Zuko was above them. Uncle thought it was just so sweet but hoped nothing else would come out of it. Hopefully Sokka would take Li back because she needed no more pain in her life. But Uncle thought it was cute how Zuko and Li were sleeping on the bed together.

Uncle noticed Zuko stirring and then sit up quickly seeing his Uncle. He frowned and looked down at Li then back up to his Uncle and mouthed, "She took my bed I had no place to sleep." Uncle nodded and motioned for Zuko to get up and follow him. Zuko got up quietly and walked over to the door where Uncle was waiting and walked out shutting the door.

"What is it Uncle," Zuko asked looking at his Uncle.

"We need to find another room for Li that is one thing, and I think I might have broke through the boy, but he is just as stubborn as you," Uncle Iroh said looking at his nephew.

"Alright," Zuko said still trying to wake up.

"Alright I will be retiring for the night and so should you Prince Zuko," Uncle Iroh said.

"I was in bed you woke me up," Zuko said looking at his Uncle as he walked towards his room.

"I know," Uncle said smiling.

Zuko walked back into his room and got in his bed and layed down next to Li under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close but then he realized what he was doing and quickly removed his hands and put one under his head and one on his side. Zuko fell asleep like that for the night.

* * *

**(Campsite)**

Katara was looking at the fire and then back up to Aang who was poking the fire with a stick. Aang looked up at Katara who had a sad expression.

"Don't worry Katara, Li is really good at tracking, Sokka and her will be here in a matter of days, I'm pretty sure that fire didn't get them, Li's to smart for that," Aang said smiling reassuring her.

"Aang I don't think they'll be here in a few days, because I saw some of the fire benders in the forest and noticed them as Zuko's guys, what if Zuko got Sokka and is rewarding Li for it, he may use Sokka for bait to trap you," Katara said as her eyes stung with tears.

"No Katara I have a feeling that both Sokka and Li are alright, but there is another feeling I have that they are both sad as well," Aang said frowning a bit.

"Well I have a feeling Zuko has him," Katara said standing up and walking over to her sleeping bag.

After a few minutes Aang heard Katara snoring a little and laughed softly at it. He just couldn't get over that Katara, a girl, snores. He hadn't told Katara what he saw today either. He saw Zuko carrying Li out of the burning forest and saw no sign of Sokka. But he did hear one guard that was talking to the another guard as they walked back to the ship he said that, "the water tribe boy will probably not care about her condition, seeing that she betrayed him."

Aang couldn't forget those words he thought he was supposed to be angry with her but he felt like somehow he could feel her emotions and what he was feeling was sadness. He wasn't angry with her he was pitying her because she had grew up a life with fire benders. If she had grown up around earth or water benders she would of turned out a lot better maybe even happier.

Aang walked over to wear his sleeping bag was at (or more like Sokka's old sleeping bag) and laid down and tried to get asleep as much as he could. He missed Sokka and his smart remarks and he believe it or not missed Li who got him into them as well. Aang felt like some dark spirit surrounded her but in her self was just an innocent child wanting to be let lose. But he knew there was nothing wrong with Li because Li was just Li. It was how she grew up, hard core, strong, stubborn, hardheaded, angered, and most of all, unhappy. He doubt she probably even knew what that meant because being raised by fire benders was a harder life then anything. If he could change her life he would.

He looked over to see Momo sleeping on Li's pet wolf Blaze who was beginning to miss Li to. He thought it was amazing how the wolf had bounded with Li and kept her company even when her friend left. He knew Momo and Appa would of done the same thing. He hoped he could stop this war for the humans and animals sake. There shouldn't be any more deaths over this war. Aang looked over at Li's bag and saw something hanging out of it so he got up and went over to put it away when he noticed what it was. It was a map with markings on it and one had a big X on it. It was called Ming Ue Island and what was written on that island he thought was funny. _On Sixteenth birthday come to this island no matter what June 18._

Aang gasped at the date it was in two weeks. Her birthday was in two weeks he couldn't believe it. And what also made him gasp as well was that it was close to the next destination Aang was heading. There were other marks over the map that showed where the he had been. He giggled at this when he noticed at the top was something scribbled. _Undetected route the Avatar is heading._ Aang new it was wrong rummaging through her bag but at least he would learn more about her and her life hopefully.

Aang had found these things so far; pen, paper, maps, knifes, picture of her and her father, money, a couple of clothes, candles, bandages, oils, medicines, and some oils for bathing. He thought she was pretty much a simple packer the way she packed. He was about to put everything back when he noticed a book with a red cover and gold color words woven into it. He got it out and written on it said, _Li's Journal._ Aang smiled wickedly as he opened it and began reading the first page. The first page only said what she liked and some of her information. When it reached what she liked in guys she had put- humor, able to control, warrior, lovable, and can keep up with me. Aang laughed at the last part because he knew Sokka was one who probably couldn't. He flipped the pages to only find poems. They were so beautiful; who knew a strong and angered girl could right such beautiful poems. Her poems were sad but yet heart capturing something that any poem was meant to do. There was none of happiness or anger it was all sadness.

He knew Li was sad but not this sad to write these poems. He wondered if this was how she let lose most of her emotions lose. That way they didn't boil up inside of her. It was a good way to express herself and healthy at that. He wanted to ask her about some of these poems but he knew that he shouldn't even be looking at them so he quickly closed the book and stuck it in her bag as well as her other stuff and closed her bag and put it near the other bags. He went back on the sleeping bag and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it people. And again if you have any poems that can fit this story can ya throw them at me and I can put them with the story and I will surely put your name with it as well. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE.**


	10. Just A Little Sick

**Alright people enjoy this chapter and review please.**

* * *

Chapter 10 

**+Just a little sick+**

**(Zuko's room)**

Zuko woke up to find that what woke him up was Li coughing really badly. He saw she was a bit pale and she looked like she was cold. Zuko noticed Li was awake as well and looked like she had been for a while the way she had been dressed and ready to walk out the door as she put her boot on.

"Li you all right," Zuko asked noticing that Li was coughing uncontrollably now. After to minutes she finally was able to shake her head yes and started to get up.

"Li you don't look alright," Zuko said as he got up and walked over to her.

"I'm fine Zuko," Li said in a voice that even made her sound sick.

"No your not your sick, I guess Uncle was right for once," Zuko said leading her back over to the mattress.

"I said I'm fine Zuko I just need to get some air and walk around and I will be fine," Li said as her butt hit the mattress.

A knock came on the door and Zuko and Li both looked at it and in a lightning fast move Li got up and ran at it. When Li opened it she saw Iroh standing there looking at Li as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Li are you feeling alright you look sick," Uncle said as he raised a hand to her forehead to feel for a fever.

"Yep Li you have a fever," Uncle said frowning.

"See Li I told you, that you looked sick," Zuko said appearing beside Li. Iroh and Zuko lead her back inside and onto the bed so she could lie down. Zuko began to take of her boots when he noticed she gave him a death glare.

"What your sick it's not my fault blame yourself," Zuko said looking at her.

"I can take off my own boots thank you," Li jerked back her foot and began to take of her own boots while Zuko looked at his Uncle.

"I'll go get something to help out with this cold you just make sure she stays in bed Zuko," Iroh said smiling.

"Uncle I have work to do can't you get some servant to do it," Zuko said looking at him.

"No because you know Li, she won't blast you because you're a friend," Uncle said closing the door.

"You know I would blast you," Li said from the mattress.

"Yeah but apparently he doesn't," Zuko said staring at the door.

"I don't think that door is going to talk to you Zuko," Li said as she got in the bed.

"Just shut up and stay in bed," Zuko said walking over to his matt and sat down. Zuko began meditating and tried to get his anger under control again but found that harder than anything.

Zuko had been sitting on the matt for probably more than eight minutes when he heard the door open and in walked Uncle Iroh bringing in some tea and some kind of brown and green stuff mixed in. Zuko noticed that stuff was used to cure a cold and also noticed the way Li was looking at it with disgust. Zuko turned around and kept on trying to meditate. When he heard someone spit something out and then some coughing he turned around and saw in time Li jumping up about to get sick. He watched as she ran out the door and down the hall to the bathrooms where he heard Li throwing up. He laughed a little at this and noticed his Uncle wasn't there anymore. He guessed Uncle Iroh had ran after her to make sure she didn't throw up on anything. Zuko got up and began to get dressed into his armor and then he walked out the door and down to the prison hold.

**(Dungeons)**

Sokka awoke to the door to his cell opening and then closing again. A torch was lit and then he saw Zuko standing in front of him. _Great another fire bender to harass me, _Sokka thought as he watched Zuko studying him carefully like he was trying to calculate to kill him or not. Sokka got up and walked to the bars.

"What do you want," Sokka asked in a venomous tone.

"Just trying to see how in the world Li likes you, I mean you aren't much of a warrior and you simply are not a water bender," Zuko said laughing.

"I might not be a water bender but I am from the water nation," Sokka said.

"Hey I do have respect for you though, your racked up against me for her list of guys she likes," Zuko said smirking.

"What do you mean list," Sokka asked.

"I mean that she likes a lot of guys, some are on this ship, some back home, and one dead," Zuko said smirking.

"But for some reason she has her heart sat on you, seeing that she was out in the storm last night. Could of got herself killed because of you but all she has is a stupid cold," Zuko said.

"Why do you care about her so much anyway, I thought you were a selfish brat for a prince," Sokka said looking at him.

"Because her and me been in and out of more trouble than you will ever know, and her and I have been very close friends since I was six. Her and I are like sister and brother, but I feel a lot more for her than in a brotherly way. I respect her, and care about her, I can also make sure she gets the best of things and what can you do, all you can do is get her hurt," Zuko said with anger in his voice.

"Your wrong I can care about her and love her," Sokka said staring right at Zuko with anger in his eyes.

"So you admit that you love her," Zuko said smirking.

"No…yes…I mean…no…. hell I don't know," Sokka said clutching his head.

"One part wants me to hate her while the other wants me to love her and kiss her," Sokka said sitting down on the cot.

"It's hormones boy get used to it," Zuko said smiling, " That was the same exact way I felt with her as well, but more like us just I thought we were just supposed to be friends."

"How did you handle it then idiot," Sokka said looking up.

"It's called ignore it until you can't take it then let it loose in your fire bending, but for you I think you will have to loose it in a battle," Zuko said smirking.

"You said Li has a cold, how is she doing then," Sokka asked.

"By the looks of it she might even get worse than she is, I'll let you out since we are out in the ocean and there is nothing you can possible do to get away, so maybe you can see her that way I don't have to tell you," Zuko said opening his cell door for him to walk out. Sokka walked out but kept his gaze on Zuko.

"There is a catch isn't there," Sokka said looking at Zuko.

"Yes, you have to be Li's servant and help her out with her cold, I can't I have work to do, I haven't even had any breakfast yet so you will be taking care of her since she might not blast you," Zuko said walking out of the dungeon and into the hall and noticed the boy's reaction as well he looked up.

"She is not aloud to leave the room and any other servant she might give a severe burn, but she will listen to close friends, I think maybe you got into her cold heart boy," Zuko said smirking.

"It's Sokka," Sokka said looking at Zuko.

"You are my prisoner I will call you what I want BOY," Zuko said the last part to just make him mad.

"So you like Li to," Sokka asked looking at Zuko.

"None of your business," Zuko said with a venomous voice.

"Because your Uncle told me you loved her," Sokka said trying to anger him and annoy him.

"My Uncle can lie," Zuko said looking at him.

The rest of the time they did not speak or say a word. When they reached Zuko's room he opened the door to find Uncle sitting near Li she was holding her stomach.

"I swear that stuff is poison, the only thing it did was upset my stomach," Li argued a bit but he noticed her words was a bit messed up from her sickness.

"It will help it's just the taste that might make you feel sick," Uncle said chuckling, " But that taste will go away in about three hours when I bring you more and some food that you might be able to get down in your stomach without coughing it up."

"Oh great," Li said slamming her body back on the bed.

Uncle looked up and noticed Zuko was there with someone and when he finally noticed who the boy was he smiled. He walked over to Zuko and said, "So you got someone you know she won't hit with a fireball."

"Yes," Zuko said looking at his Uncle.

"But don't be so sure I mean she is still mad and sad for him turning her down and it is his fault she got this cold in the first place," Zuko said smirking as he looked at Sokka. "Now I have work to do so I will be of to find the Lieutenant, we have important matters to discuss, Like what we need on the ship when we dock tomorrow and load up on supplies," Zuko said looking at his Uncle.

"Well then I must leave as well, I have a bet that I can win against this soldier in Pai Sho," Uncle said chuckling as he left with Prince Zuko who shut the door behind him.

"Well this is so great I got a water tribe peasant taking care of me," Li said in an angered tone as she sat up.

"I think you need rest," Sokka said sitting down leaning against the wall.

"So this your room," Sokka asked with some amusement.

"No actually this is Prince Zuko's, I usually sleep with in Uncle Iroh's room with my own side of the room," Li said smiling.

"This is whose room," Sokka asked looking at her with some jealousy flashing across his face.

"Prince Zuko's, problem for you water tribe peasant," Li said smirking the best she could.

"Yes it is you're a girl he's a guy and you slept together last night," Sokka asked jumping up.

"Yep but what is the deal I mean we're just friends," Li said smiling.

"Not what those guards say down near my cell," Sokka said his voice raising, " they say you and him are together and love each other." Sokka watched as she turned beat red and then without warning started laughing hysterically.

"What are the guards names Sokka," She asked Sokka turning over on her side smiling. Sokka could see she was pure white almost and her eyes had red bags under them. He also noticed how she sounded and knew she was sick but what amazed him was he knew what that sickness was he had it once after one storm one time. Aang told him he would need a Frozen Wood Frog to suck on and he knew that if he didn't tell Zuko or Iorh this she might end up delirious like he was. Katara had told him that he actually thought he was an earth bender and thought Momo and Appa were talking to him.

"Sokka those guards names are, Yama, and Kenji," Li said laughing, " they love talking so they will make up anything Li said getting up and walking over to the mat that Zuko usually sat on to meditate. Li turned around and began meditating for a while until she started coughing uncontrollably Sokka noticed this and quickly walked over to see if she was okay. Li got up and walked over to the bed and sat on it before Sokka could do anything.

"I know that sickness, you need a Frozen Wood Frog to cure it," Sokka said looking at her.

"And how can you cure this cold with a Frozen Wood Frog," Li asked laughing a bit.

"Sucking on it," He said as he watched her face turn from pale to green.

"Now that is gross," Li said staring at him as she looked down.

"You have no clue," Sokka said as he let out a small laugh.

"Hey Sokka,"

"Yeah,"

"Listen I didn't mean to get you captured but I couldn't leave you in that cave so I did what I could and that would be getting you captured, if I can ask Zuko if he will give you a better room that isn't a prison would that be a bit better," Li said as she looked around trying not to make eye contact with him.

"That would be nice and thanks for saying that it makes me feel a little bit better about you," he said as he looked at her.

"Listen everything that has happened in my life is my business so the friendship between me and Zuko is a personal thing, he was actually the only one who noticed I was a person and not a thing, dad did to but not much believe me on that," Li said looking at Sokka.

"Why did you just say that," Sokka asked looking at her.

"Because I want you to understand what I'm about to say, Sokka I love Zuko I always have but not in the way I'm beginning to like you I never have had these feelings toward anyone else and it's scaring me, Sokka I think I--," but she was cut short as the door to the room opened to reveal Zuko who seemed a bit upset.

"What's wrong Zuko the soldiers acting like idiots," Li said looking at him as she smiled but began to cough again.

"Yes and you don't seem to be getting better do you," he said as he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Hey Prince Zuko I think I might know what could cure her," Sokka said looking at Prince Zuko who had turned his head toward him and had his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"And what would that be water peasant," he asked as he looked at him.

"I'll ignore that for once, she needs a Frozen Wood Frog to suck on something about its skin having some kind of substance that can cure her," he said as he looked at the prince.

"I think we might have some of those in the kitchen, it's a delicacy to eat those things but I'll see if I can get some frozen and then brought up, Li do you think you could try and freeze a wood frog," he asked looking at Li.

"Yeah I did it to the water in the bathroom while I was puking, don't ask why," she said looking at them.

"Alright I'll be back with a frog and some water," he said leaving the room and locking it with his key.

"Now what were you going to say before he came barging in," he said as he looked at Li.

"Nothing Sokka, nothing," Li said as she looked at the door.

A little while later Zuko reappeared in the room with the Frozen Wood Frog and some water that Li froze over the frog and then took it to her mouth and began to suck even though she had put up a big fight with Zuko and Sokka about it. When Li was done she sat the frog on the table and let it hop off near the door where Zuko picked it up and walked outside with it. Li laid down in bed and began to fall asleep as Sokka was pondering on the thing she was about to say to him but nothing would come to him so he closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall and fell asleep. A little while later Zuko came back and got him to take him back to his cell and the whole way there neither of them spoke until they reached the cell and Zuko began to talk as he latched the cells door and locked it.

"You know we are both in a race for that girls love right," Zuko said as he stared at him and leaned against the wall.

"Yes," Sokka said as he went to sit down on the cot.

"Then if you know what's good for ya you will lose this race you should know she is better off with me I can provide for her more than you can boy," he said staring at Sokka.

"I will not back out I will keep running, Li will chose who she really loves," Sokka said as he looked up at Zuko and noticed he was a little angry at this then said, " fine but I'm warning you boy you'll regret staying in the lane with me." Zuko walked out as he let out a sigh and walked back to his room for the night's rest.

* * *

**There ya go review please.**


	11. Relationships Put On the Line

**Alright people F$# it I give up I'm updating without any more reviews. I also F$# it I've checked this thing like forever so if you find anything don't say a word or you will regret it. I'm so frustrated because I'm having writer's block on this story and the next chapter is getting on my nerves to write. NO FLAMES or I swear I'll hurt you now good reviews are okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean I'll hurt you I mean I'll haunt you till day's end. But here you go another story. **

**Disclamier- I do not own Avatar i just own my characters alright so no copying me or my characters alright. Good. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**+Relationships Put On the Line+**

**(On the deck)**

It had been a day since Li's sickness state and she was a lot better already. But she still felt sick inside for some reason. As she leaned against the railing she felt a present lingering near and she knew whom it was. It was Sokka he was watching her, and he was supposed to watch her. Zuko had at least agreed to her idea to let him out and get fresh air but on one condition he had to be her servant. She hated servants, she always hated them it was wrong; she liked doing things her way. She could remember when she was young and playing at the palace with Zuko she had once seen how they treated servants and it tore her apart seeing it.

**Flashback…**

Zuko and Li were running through the halls when they bumped right into someone they looked up to find none other than Ozai himself. Li immediately got to her knees and bowed. Zuko did the same but Ozai told him and her to get up.

"You don't have to bow son you are a prince and neither dose your friend she is a great asset to the Fire Nation now," Li knew what he had meant. Her father had told the Fire Lord about her and what she was, he was of course impressed about it and thought she should be trained by high nobles of the Fire Nation seeing that she should one day become a noble her self or a great warrior of the Fire Nation. He wanted her sent into the war after all of her training and he wanted her to fight at Ba Sing Se. Her father Zhao had been honored of course but Li was not as much. She was of course honored by the Fire Lord but not by her self. She was tired of this war but if she wanted to win then that meant to help it to victory.

"Yes father," Zuko said but Li could tell he had the slightest discomfort in his voice like he wanted to leave the room. Li looked him in the eyes and could see so many emotions like hers only they didn't show in color. She was disrupted however when screams came from down the hall. The Fire Lord excused himself and walked away toward the place. Zuko and Li being the nosiest kids in the world wanted to find out so they crept toward the corner of the hall trying not to be detected. But what they saw when they did this they wish they never saw. There in the arms of two soldiers was a woman being dragged she looked like she had been crying.

"What is going on," the Fire Lord asked as he looked at the woman.

"We caught her trying to runaway from the palace we wanted to know what to do with her my lord," the soldier asked as he looked at Fire Lord Ozai.

"You were trying to run away, well you should know the punishments for that don't you," the girl whimpered as she looked at him, " So do you," the Fire Lord said raising his voice. The girl looked up and in a whisper said, " Yes my lord." "I didn't here that, what did you say," Lord Ozai said smacking her. "Yes my lord," the girl screamed as a hot fiery hand hit the side of her face again. In a blink of an eye Ozai sent a flaming fist at the middle of her face were she was burnt severely. "Take her to the cells below the palace and make sure she can't get out," Ozai said looking away toward Zuko and Li's direction but before he could see there whole bodies they were gone all he saw was Li's foot when she about tripped and Zuko caught her.

**End of flashback…. **

Li was so angry at remembering what happened to that woman that she had flames around her fist and there was burnt marks on the deck were she had sent a flame. She walked away from the spot trying to forget everything but Sokka and Zuko both had seen what happened and looked at her then back to each other gaze. Zuko stopped his training and walked towards her as she was walking away.

Li was about to walk toward the door when Zuko called out to her she turned around to see him jogging toward her. She stopped waiting for him. She noticed as she stood there the wind was getting stronger. She knew that they were riding around a storm as best as they could trying not to get in the storm. Her black hair whipped with the wind as she stood there in her red and gold outfit. (If you have seen the movie on Disney called Fire & Ice Dragon, the girl called Prince Kira is kinda what I wanted my character to look like so there you are, a good example).

"Hey Li are you okay you seemed a little distressed," Zuko asked catching up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine Zuko just stupid memories coming back don't worry nothing is troubling me," Zuko sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any other information out of her.

"I'm going to your room to meditate since my room isn't finished yet," Li said as she looked strait into his golden eyes and there staring back at him were the darkest shade of blue and now he knew what was wrong with her, she was sad but why, that part he was going to have to find out himself. Li walked off toward the door to the inside of the ship and when she got to Zuko's room she stood there for a second and sighed as she entered. She walked over to the mat on the floor and the table with the candles on it. Li lit the candles and began to meditate but memories kept popping up in her mind and one in particular floated into her mind. It was the day when Zuko was to fight his father but didn't, it was the day he was banished from his own home to find the Avatar.

**Flashback….**

Zhao had told Li not to come but she didn't listen, she wanted to see Zuko, maybe convince him not to do what he was about to do. He was going to kill himself by fighting a master bender and Li knew it. She ran into the stadium and just when she got there she saw that Zuko had his back turned on his opponent. Zuko looked up and saw the cloaked Li and smiled at her to let her know everything was going to be okay. Li knew instinctively that nothing was going to be okay he was going to get hurt. Li noticed that Zuko was ready for anything other than what was about to happen as he stood up and turned around. Zuko's eyes went huge when he saw his father instead of the man he had offended. Li was stunned just as much as him.

**End of Flashback…. **

Li knew that was a day so much she had worked for changed. She loved Zuko like an older brother but for some reason felt like she could no longer follow him. She knew that soon she was going to have to go to Ming Ue Island were she would be taking back home to her real homeland and that was the Amazons. She had never told Zuko about this but it was the time to. She got up from her meditating and walked out his door and around the halls to the helm of the ship she had to see Zuko immediately. She knew by now that Zuko was done with training because while she was meditating she swore she heard Zuko enter it and then leave. She also knew that after every training he got washed up and dressed then would go up to the helm to check on status. When Li reached the door she put one hand on it and sighed as she gently opened it.

She walked in and found that Zuko was there with Lieutenant Ji and Iroh who was playing a game of Pai Sho with some other crewmates. Li walked in undetected until she shut the door, which creaked as she did it.

"Oh hello Li would you like to play a sporting game of Pai Sho," Uncle Iroh asked, as Li responded, "No thank you Iroh." Iroh had thought it to be weird how she just called him Iroh today most of the time she called him Uncle Iroh and he wasn't going to let this past him, so he quickly asked, "Are you alright Li."

"I'm fine Iroh I just need to speak with Zuko, if he is to busy I'll leave," now Iroh could see her pale face and sadden blue eyes he knew instinctively something was wrong so he decided to speak with her first.

"He is busy at the moment let us take a walk on deck while he finishes up with what he is doing," Iroh said as he excused himself from the game. Li was going to protest but decided not to since it wouldn't be worth it. She followed Iroh out and down the halls. She stayed quiet just as well as he did as they walked down more halls and two pairs of stairs. Li knew there was one more hallway before she reached the door because she remembered that in that one hallway was the first time she had every met Lieutenant Ji. Li walked down the hall with Iroh and out the door, Iroh walked her over to the railing where she leaned against looking down at the water. Iroh noticed she looked even paler now in the light and her eyes were a dark shade of blue. He couldn't take it anymore and asked, "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong Li, you could tell me because every since you were five I was like a second father to you since you were always around with Zuko and his sister I do believe, but my point is if there is something bothering you my child you can tell me."

"You would probably freak out like when I tell Zuko what I have to say," Li said closing her eyes and letting her hair fly behind her as a gust of wind came by.

"You can tell me I won't freak out," Iroh said as he took his hand to his heart to cross it.

"Fine but do not tell Zuko I want to tell him, first off my mother was not of the Fire Nation she came from somewhere different that neither lies in the south or north poles and for sure not the earth kingdom. She didn't come from air benders since all of them are dead. She came from a place called the Amazons full of only women no men. Women there are considered stronger more smarter and for sure more deadlier than a man. But she was not a normal Amazon Uncle Iroh she was……. the princess. She left because she had to complete her training in he bending skills but on the way she met my father and they fell in love and had me. The day I was born she died probably because of the complications in birth. I didn't even know her yet somehow when I feel alone I feel something on my shoulder and I think it is her. I've been feeling that a lot lately. What I mean to tell you is that in two weeks I must leave this ship and go to Meng Ue Island where the Amazons will be waiting for me and then they will take me to my kingdom and believe it or not I do not want to go to my homeland because I want to stay here with everyone I know," Li said as some tears seeped down her cheek.

"I can't believe it, Li, my friend Li a princess of a kingdom it can't be true," someone said behind her and Iroh and Li turned around to find Zuko there standing stunned and then he ran off.

"Zuko wait come back please," Li shouted as she ran after them.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very bad last two weeks with Li," Iroh said rubbing his forehead.

**(In the sky on Appa) **

Aang kept watching Katara as she played with Momo and looked outward at the sky. Aang looked back around, he knew that without Sokka with them things were boring. Aang had made a promise to Katara that Sokka and Li would find them but he doubted it now because he remembered that the flames and smoke were pretty bad they might have got caught in it. He looked down to find a ship below them and he knew whom it was. It was Zuko's ship he made a quick dash to the clouds to not be seen.

**(On the ship deck)**

Iroh watched the clouds go by and then something caught he eye the flying bison that the Avatar always rode. He smiled and then just pretended like he hadn't seen it. He didn't need to anger or make his nephew burst at the moment because if he did he would probably burn the whole ship.

**(Outside Zuko's room)**

Li was pacing the hall trying to see if she could get Zuko to open his door without her having to melt it down. Finally Li gave up and knocked on the door hard screaming, "PLEASE ZUKO LET ME EXPLAIN."

"NO," came his voice from in the room.

"Zuko stop acting like a child and opened the damn door now," she said pounding on it. All the sudden the door opened and the next thing she new she was pinned up to the wall with his hand holding her throat.

"_You will not talk to the Prince of the Fire Nation like that_," he hissed with anger.

"Zuko let go your hurting me," Li said trying to get him to let go but to no avail.

"_Your are not my superior woman and you never will be_," he hissed even more with the deadly anger within him.

"Zuko let go your hurting me," Li said trying to get him to let go again and before she knew it a flash of blue had pushed Zuko of her. She looked up with the little strength she had and saw Sokka beating the shit out of Zuko who was fighting back hard then anything. She saw another flash of red pass by her and then she saw Iroh in between them holding them back.

"What is going on here," Iroh asked with an angered voice.

"Don't ask me ask that son of a bitch there," Sokka said with more anger in his voice than ever.

"Li was out of line by doing what she was doing so I put her in her place," Zuko said looking at his Uncle.

"No you weren't, you were trying to kill her, you were choking her to death, YOU TRIED TO KILL HER," Sokka yelled the last part right in his face. Iroh calmed him down and looked at Li who had slumped against the floor still gasping for some breath.

"Is this true, was Zuko trying to choke you Li," Iroh asked looking at her.

"Yes," Li said in the only breath she had at the moment. She felt lightheaded and wanted to just close her eyes and go into a deep sleep.

"Zuko I can not believe what you tried to do, you do have no honor hurting a woman who cares about you, someone who actually defied her father to follow you in your banishment. That woman there is the only loyal person to you and you go and try to kill her. Zuko I am very ashamed in you. Come on Sokka help me with Li to her new quarters and leave Zuko to think about what he has just done to someone who has loved him since childhood," he said the last part with more emotion then he ever had. Sokka and Iroh lifted up Li who was still feeling lightheaded. They walked her to her new room where Iroh sat her down and told Sokka to watch over her while he 'talked' to Zuko. Sokka nodded and sat down beside Li as Iroh left the room. The moment the door closed Li burst into tears.

"Calm down Li you need to calm down," Sokka said.

"I've known him since we were kids, and he has never intentionally tried to hurt me. Then today he goes and dose this I don't understand. I knew he had changed but I didn't realize how much. I'm such a damned fool to believe that he would always be the same person around me. I should have never said anything about that in two weeks I must leave for Ming Ue Island so the Amazons can return me to my homeland. Gods above such I'm such a damned fool," Li said crying so hard.

"It's okay Li he'll understand soon enough, I did," Sokka said.

"Well that was because we weren't the best of friends since we were kids. Him and I were, I won't say I love him in a boyfriend way but in a way like a brother and nothing more. Someone is already taken that spot in my heart," Sokka felt his breathe and heart catch at that moment. She already loved someone; he wanted to know who that was.

"And who might that be that is specially reserved for that place in you heart," Sokka asked looking at Li.

"You'd just laugh, and tell me I stupid," Li said bringing her knees up to her face.

"Come on tell me I won't laugh," he said lifting her chin up to see her eyes and that was when he noticed them they had a mix of blue, yellow, and purple in them and that was when he noticed it. She had that place reserved for him.

"You," she said as she got up and walked to a vanity next to the bed. He stared at her in astonishment.

"I know Zuko would love me to be more than a friend to him but I don't like him that way and I never will, I've been hurt once by someone like him and I don't intend on that happening again. Shen was a power driven, hungered fool only searching for what he couldn't have but yet I loved him. He was just like Zuko so do you think that if I didn't like Shen then you should know I don't like Zuko in that one way. Yes I will admit I loved Shen but after what happened with Jet I realized that he wasn't worth it even if he was the second best thing that came into my life," Li said looking at him. Sokka felt his breath catch what was the first best thing that happened to her in life.

"What was the first thing then," he asked looking deep into her eyes ignoring the color it was. He felt like he had to look into her eyes and find what lied beneath them.

She paused at first and with a breath she breathed out, "you." Sokka felt like he wanted to jump in joy from hearing that. Sokka got up and walked over to Li and hugged her. She was astonished as he did this. He pulled away a bit but kept tight, he was far back enough to see her eyes and her blushing cheeks. He thought it was funny but he knew how to make her blush even more. He leaned down to her face and brushed his lips with hers and kissed her passionately as he felt her return it.

A few minutes before that happened…

Iroh walked to Zuko's room and when he got to the door he swore he heard someone crying so he gently opened the door to find that it was Zuko who was crying. He walked over to Zuko and found that Zuko was clutching what seemed to be a bracelet. He knew that had come from Li when Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation. It was a sign that they would always be friends even through banishment. Li had one just like it only it was a tattoo on her skin. Iroh remembered the day she gave it to him to because it was the same day she met Lieutenant Ji.

Flashback 

Zuko was sitting in the hall with his head laid down on his knees that were crunched up next to his chest. He was so sad he was leaving his homeland, the land he was being banished from. They were still at the harbor but it felt like they were already gone. Then before Zuko knew it he heard yelling. He looked up to see a young girl trying to make it past some guards. He got up quickly and ran to the deck were the guards were holding her.

"LET HER GO," Zuko yelled to the guards. The guards obeyed him like he was still the prince of the fire nation and there the girl ran to Zuko and hugged him. It was Li because no girl hugged him but Li who was a rambunctious little girl. But he did not see that same person at that moment. He saw a pale and bruised Li who was crying.

"I couldn't let you leave me Zuko we are best friends I couldn't let a Nation keep us away from each other," Li said pulling away from him a bit.

"I disobeyed my father coming here, I will follow you where ever you go Zuko, up to the day I die," Li said shoving something in his hand. Zuko opened his hand and find a gold bracelet with a Chinese symbol dangling from it that meant friendship, "We will always be friends Zuko no matter what," she had said.

"Where's yours," he asked and she smiled a tear stained smile as she lifted her sleeve and showed him a tattoo around her arm.

"Forever," she said looking at him as he smiled at her and hugged her.

"I'm coming with you no matter what you say, I will help you find the Avatar and restore your honor," Li said as she noticed Iroh was watching from the tower.

"And I say that I insist that you come," Zuko said.

"Alright then it is settled I will come with you, besides who else is going to get you out of those sticky messes with your Uncle," Li said as a joke. They both laughed together.

End of Flashback 

"What has happened to us Uncle, all of us, not just me and Li but everyone," Zuko said still clutching the bracelet.

"People change my nephew, it is the way of life, you have changed into a handsome young man with a temper, and Li has changed into a lovely young woman with her own temper mental problems. I know you two have grown apart but that dose not mean you can put things back together before they are destroyed," Iroh said.

"How Uncle, How," Zuko said turning a sadden face toward him.

"Try being nice and not trying to kill her first off. Listen nephew I know you are upset that she will be leaving in two weeks so try to make the last two weeks she has with you great because if you don't then she really will no longer be apart of you. Listen, her grandmother was the last to rule right, so if it has been this long without another ruler at the thrown of the Amazons it is most likely that they picked another and that one might of already taken the thrown if her grandmother has died. She might have to fight for her thrown Zuko so right now she needs a pick me up something to give her confidence not someone who hurts her right now," Iroh said to Zuko as he stared at his uncle.

"Your right Uncle, mother would have told me the same thing," Zuko said getting up and looking at his Uncle.

"I need to go apologize to Li she deserves it right now," Zuko began to walk out the door and down the hall to her room. When he lightly pushed the door he saw it. Li was kissing Sokka he felt his anger rising again and slammed open the door.

To Sokka and Li's POV….

Sokka and Li were kissing when all the sudden they heard the door slam open and then someone tackle Sokka to the ground. Li finally noticed it was Zuko and he was punching Sokka who was dodging them. Li was getting real angry and she felt like a thousand angered spirits were surrounding her. She noticed the room was turning black and then felt her self lunge a black fireball at them, which they noticed and dodged. They were looking at her in fear of what she might do to them.

"Stop your fighting I'm tired of it, I love who I love, you guys can't change it especially you Zuko you should know better," Li said breathing heavily before she began to talk again, " I love Sokka, Zuko and I love you but as a friend always as a friend and if you feel you should change that then get out of my sight now. You both are a bunch of stupid men fighting over me. That's it I can't take it anymore stay out of MY ROOM," she said as they both got up and ran out the door.

Once out the door that slammed right behind them by her, Zuko began to talk.

"What do you think you were doing, taking advantage of her like that? Just because she is all broken up about what happened gives you no right to make a move on her," Zuko said through gritted teeth.

"It wasn't me buddy who went and almost killed her," Sokka said noticing that that had just cut through Zuko like a knife.

"You shut your mouth water peasant, I love her I would never try to kill her," Zuko had just noticed what he said and quickly fell into the wall and closed his eyes and thought about that.

"I see we both love her then, but maybe one of us loves her more," Sokka said looking at him.

"Yeah me," Zuko said getting back to his feet.

"No, me," Sokka said looking at him, "The moment I saw her she seemed like the best thing that came into my life."

"Same with me but being the Black Widow she is known for that, she has done it to a lot of men Sokka, men even older than you and I. Men probably in there forties she has that effect on men for some reason," Zuko said looking at him.

"Don't go under estimating the power she has, she is of course the dark Avatar and I've even looked up in about hundred books about it. The Dark Avatar is known for trickery, deceiving, backstabbing, but mostly for setting a spell on the opposite sex for them to love him or her. The dark avatar is rumored to be the first strongest thing in the world other than the regular Avatar. Be careful on what boundaries you step on with her because it may be your last boy," Zuko said while he gritted his teeth.

"The only bad thing about her being the Dark avatar is that she has no clue how much power she really has and could use against someone. Do you really want to know why she is called the black widow, well it is because when she killed all of those men when she was young, she somehow did it with something very special. She sent black fire out of her hands and at that moment she was wearing red. If you would have looked down on it, it would have looked just like a black widow," Zuko said.

"And you've never told her this," Sokka said with some disgust in his voice.

"Yes and I intend to keep it that way because she doesn't need anymore weight put on her as it is," Zuko said turning around with his back facing Sokka.

"And I hope you intend on it to if you don't want her to hurt more boy," Zuko said walking off.

Sokka took a minute and did the same only back to his new room that was really a storage room.

The next day…

She had pretty much remained quiet and would not talk to them after that incident. She was up on the deck training with all her moves. She was a little unaware she was being watched by Iroh until he spoke up.

"So how long are you going to deny them your words," Iroh said drinking his tea. She had her back turned to him and only her face turned around a bit to see a glimpse of him.

"What do you mean Uncle Iroh," Li asked.

"I mean how long are you going to give them the silent treatment," he said.

"As long as it takes," she said practicing her fire punches.

"Long as it takes for what," he said watching her kick sending some fire in the direction of the ocean, which was very pretty that day.

"_For an apology_," she said through gritted teeth.

"For what," Uncle said as he drank some more tea.

"For acting like idiots," Li said with so much anger she sent a fireball at Iroh and broke the cup he was drinking out of.

"Oh Uncle I'm so sorry I let my angry get the best of me, I'm sorry," Li said running to help clean up the broken shards of glass. Iroh helped her and when he was done he leaned over the side of the ship and let them fall.

"That is littering Uncle," Li said looking at him.

"Yes I know but as long as no one knows then it's alright," he said with a smile and a chuckle making Li chuckle as well.

"Oh Iroh you used to cheer me up so much I missed that," Li said as she leaned on the railing.

"Tell me Li do you really love that boy," Iroh asked, as he looked her in the eyes with seriousness.

"Yes I do, I don't know why but I feel something strong for him," Li said.

"Then don't care what Zuko dose, be with him if you love him," Iroh said.

"Your right Iroh I should," Li said.

"Now how about a cup of tea and a sporting game of Pai Sho," Iroh said with a grin.

"You know that would be nice, sure," Li said walking with him.

"General Iroh sir we just received a message from Zhao and that he wants to see Zuko," a man in his twenties said as he ran up to Iroh.

"Can't you tell Zuko this," Iroh asked.

"No Sir we can't find him," and with that Li gasped usually he didn't disappear like this unless it was serious she better find him.

"Don't worry soldier, I will find him, I know were he is," Li said rushing off and toward the door that leads below deck. When she got down below the only thing she saw was hallways everywhere but she knew were to go. She walked down the right hallway and then turned left when she reached a door that read MESS HALL. She walked down this hall until she reached a door that read closet and stopped she looked around and then walked over to the wall and then heated one metal square that opened and revealed a handle. She grabbed a hold and opened the door. She saw a figure by the window were the water was looking out. She guessed he hadn't noticed the door opened.

"You know hiding doesn't make anything better, it only makes it worse," Li said as the figure jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing here Li," he said looking at her with some disgust.

"Well one to know what's wrong but I guess I should already know that and two I will tell you in a minute once I see if you are alright," Li said as she closed the door and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"So tell me what has you all worked up to come down to the secret spot, I mean the last time you were down here you were so upset because you had those horrible dreams," Li said as she looked up at him.

"It's nothing to concern you Li," he said as he wrapped his arms around her like if they were brother and sister, "Why do you bug me so Li, can't you see it makes me mad."

"Yes I see it makes you mad but to me your wrath is nothing compared to mine and besides I care about you Zuko, I always have, and always will. Now tell me what is bothering you my friend," that shot through Zuko's heart like a knife. 'Friend' was not the word he wanted to hear. He would rather hear 'My Love' or 'Boyfriend' at the most.

"Why do you love him Li, I mean he can do nothing for you, he can't protect you, he can't give you everything you want, what dose he have that I do not," Zuko asked. Li stood stunned but she didn't let it show.

"I love him because I love him, he may not be able to do anything for me but that is the way I like it because I know I can take care of myself. I know he can protect me but he just needs time to, and watch when worse comes to worse he will protect me. I know he can't give me everything I want but that is how I like it. I don't want the world Zuko, I never have and never will I just want his love and he wants mine and he has nothing you don't except for he doesn't have a royal title and the Fire Nation to someday own but be sure he has nothing you don't have. I just love him Zuko can't you respect that and I promise we will always be friends no matter what happens," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I will honor your decision Li but one last favor I would like from you," he said as she looked at him.

"And what would that be," she asked looking at him.

"One last kiss on the lips before you completely go to him," Li hesitated but then looked at him and nodded. He leaned forward to her and was closing in when he noticed she was leaning into. He never expected that. He kissed her passionately for a few minutes and then broke the kiss before he had a chance to go further.

"Now I will tell you the second thing, Zhao wants to connect are ships so he can speak with you, so you might what to come out of here so we won't get in trouble. Especially you," Li said looking at him and then walking toward the door and opening it. Zuko followed her and he went out to go give his orders.

* * *

**There you go now reivew and NO FLAMES. **


	12. Terrible News

**Alright people I have here another one of my chapters and I already have four already done and in need of inspection so they won't be up for a while until my friends at my school read them and approve they are good. Another thing is that I think I will be changing this story to T rating because I don't really think nothing M rated is going to happen until way later or maybe in a squeal but this story right now is far from over I will tell you that. I also want to say that I have found three pictures that can represent my character's (Li) appearance and that you can finally picture her better. You just have to go onto my profile and click the website to the three pictures that are labeled under the words in my profile Pictures of MY CHARACTERS. I'm still looking for a picture of Shen and Blaze so you can be sure I'll find one soon. Oh by the way the picture is not mine it belongs to a whole other show called Dragons Fire and Ice or the other movie Dragons Metal Ages. **

**So there you go you can enjoy this chapter until the other happenings later on. BY THE WAY PLEASE REVIEW and NO FLAMES. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar although I wish I did but I do own Li and any other character I've made up.

* * *

**

Terrible News +

Zuko and Li walked aboard deck and found a shadow cast over the ground. When they looked up they saw Zhao's ship and Li almost dropped her mouth. He must have been promoted then because his ship was never this big. She turned around and found Sokka at the doorway looking at her. When she looked around for Zuko, she found him instantly because they were both shoulder to shoulder. On Zhao's ship and Zuko's ship there was a plank being set and people were just coming toward the plank over on Zhao's ship. Li noticed Zhao was a lot more close to the plank then he should be, but she knew he would never fall as much as she would wish it, because he had to good of balance. When the plank was set, Zhao began to walk down it with several soldiers holding some thing. That was odd he never makes his soldiers carry things unless it was important. Li got a better look and noticed that it was a golden box. That was odd, very odd. She wondered what was in it.

"What do you want Zhao," Zuko asked as he watched Zhao's gaze go behind him to the boy.

"I see that you still let your prisoners run around like they were like us," Zhao said.

"He's not a prisoner father he is my friend, one that is very loyal, but I guess you will never understand that," Li said looking at him.

"Well I see you are still very well outspoken just as well as Zuko, my daughter. A trait your mother possessed, something I found in her that was very alluring other than her beauty," Zhao said looking at Li.

"Whatever, why do you owe us such an unpleasant visit father," Li said.

"Well if I must remind you before it happens. You will be royalty soon do to your royal blood of an Amazon. The Fire Lord now knows this and sends his congratulations and gifts from him and nobles," Zhao said stepping aside so every one of Zuko's shipmates noticed the golden box. Some of the soldiers were still in shock because of her being royalty and even more an Amazon apart of the hidden city of women. All this time a woman that people just thought was a mix blood blessed with power was actually part of an Amazon family even more royalty

"What has he given me that I haven't had already," Li said in annoying manner like she already was wealthy.

"Something you won't find in the Amazons or any other place other than the Fire Nation crafted by the YuYan archers. The Fire Bow something you have hungered to have every since you were a small child," Zhao said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and the soldiers opened the golden box to reveal a pure golden bow with a magnificent design on it. The design consisted of her name on it in Chinese letters and roses with vines created around it.

"It was made especially for you, when you shoot it you only whisper the name of your victim and were it should hit and shoot it. Then it will never end until it hit's that target, unless it is stopped by the shooters fire or words," Zhao said while smirking down at it.

"The Fire Lord is gracious but maybe to much," Li said while she crossed her arms and smirked at her father, thinking of how she could use it to hit him.

"Why don't you give it a try maybe you will think other wise of the Fire Lord after you see what it really can do," he said picking it up and handing it to her.

"Where are the arrows," Li said.

"Oh there are none you use your own fire, and by the way you can shoot any direction and it will find the target you ask it to find," Li was amazed she didn't know it would do that.

She started to pull the string and instantly fire erupted and created an arrow. She thought closely to what she wanted to hit and smiled when she found two targets. She was going to teach both boys some manners on how to treat a woman. She pulled the string father and another fire arrow erupted out of thin air. She whispered the target, " Hit Sokka's and Prince Zuko's asses." She let go in a complete different direction toward the sky but it immediately zoomed back down to earth and right toward Zuko's and Sokka's butts who caught fire as soon as the fire arrow hit.

"Awwww," Zuko and Sokka's screams of amazement and fear rang through out the air. The soldiers of both ships laughed so hard it looked almost like they were about to go insane. Zhao was even laughing at this. Li quickly bended water out of the ocean and threw it on them drenching them. Zuko and Sokka both were scowling at Li.

"Hey I couldn't help it, you both needed to learn a lesson," Li said smiling at them.

"I think they sure have," Zhao said cracking a smile but yet it still looked like a smirk.

"Well the other presents will come tonight," Zhao said.

"Why tonight," Zuko said with his hands across his chest now.

"Well we are having a party on my ship for Li, unless you rather it be on your ship. I simply thought it would be nice to have it on my ship because it is much bigger Prince Zuko," Zhao said with the cocky tone of voice.

"I'd rather it be on my ship," Zuko said in an irritated voice.

"All right so do you want my men and yours to help set it up then," Zhao asked smirking at him which sent chills down Zuko's spine. He had always hated this man ever since he was a child.

"Fine you can set it up, when all of us have cleared the space," Zuko said walking away. Li looked at her father and thanked him for coming but not really meaning it. She walked away with Sokka right at her heels. As Sokka was turned around you could see where the fire had burnt his clothes and he had his underwear showing, almost all the soldiers were cracking up with laughter. Li didn't care what Sokka looked like as long as they got through the ships door and the moment they did Li burst with insults for her father. Some in languages that Sokka didn't understand but Zuko did because the way he was smiling Sokka could tell he liked them.

"That full out, monkey face, bug eyed, asswhole of a father of mine is the utmost worthless admiral and father I have every seen Zuko. He loves making a big entrance and he dose just that today. He likes making little events into big ones that don't even matter and he did that just today. I swear if he ever died in this war by the earth or water nations, I'd be the happiest woman alive. For heavens sake I'd even go to ever warrior in each nation and say that they are doing a great job," Li said while Zuko was trying not to crack up laughing. Sokka on the other hand was trying to keep up with what she was saying.

"Well at least you got a Fire bow out of this, I mean there are only six in the whole world now including that one. I'd say you got a pretty good deal out of this," Zuko said to Li, "Even if your father is a full out, monkey face, bug eyed, asswhole." Li cracked up with laughter and actually had to lean on Zuko's arm to protect her self from falling.

"Well I better go get ready for that stupid party thing dad wants me to attend. And yes Zuko you also have to attended as well I don't won't to be alone at this with all those sharks of soldiers," Li said as she noticed Zuko was about to say 'I'm not going', "And he's not the only one that's going to be there is he Sokka." Sokka gulped at what she just said. Was she just telling him to come, he couldn't believe it. "And Zuko you going to have to find him one of your old party robes because he is defiantly not going in that due to the fact you can see his under wear where I burnt him. At least you had armor on Zuko or you would have been like him," Li said.

"Yeah I know," Zuko said trying to look at his butt.

"Well you better go and start getting ready or do whatever you girls do," Zuko said smirking.

"I'll do what I wish and I want to go and meditate for a little while before I do anything," Li said and then walked away towards her room. Sokka and Zuko walked to there room as well trying not to talk to each other. After they were gone Li walked out of her room and ran down the hall and to the deck. When she got outside she went to the stern of the ship and began to practice her bending. Zhao was on his ship going over some things with an advisor when he heard some one firing with fire.

"Sir look there, your daughter," the advisor said as he pointed at her. Zhao turned around and looked down at her. She was practicing some of the advanced moves that she was once taught by he himself once. Zhao walked down the ships plank and walked toward the stern of Zuko's ship. He walked slowly and quietly and then leaned against the railing watching her throw the flames at nobody. He knew she looked exactly like the way her mother looked only with a bit of a fire bender in her. He had taken care of her ever since her birth and made lies to protect her and he would never tell her the truth of what really happened to her mother. He wanted to keep her all to himself, and he would. She was the Fire nations treasure as well as the princess of the Amazon. He would make sure nothing would change her mind about the other nations. About that moment the water tribe boy walked out looking for her. He thought viciously, '_nothing, not even a water tribe peasant_.'

"You know your still not looking out for you right side," Zhao said to Li who got so scared that she turned around and shot a flame at Sokka who jumped out of the way screaming like a girl. Zhao smiled at this and thought, 'teaches that boy right to not mess with a fire bending warrior.' Li looked around and found her father standing only a couple of yards away with his arms crossed.

"What do you want father," Li said walking over to a chair where a towel was and began to wipe away the sweat that was on her.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know if you found a suitor yet," Li stopped right in her tracks and with the towel still clenched tightly in her hands. Even Sokka had frozen in place at this question.

"No father you know I have no time for that," Li said starting to go about her normal business.

"Well while I was in the Fire Nation I had a talk with the Fire Lord and he thought it a great idea for you and his son to be married," Li literally felt the fire rising in her from embarrassment.

"Well I don't," Li said.

"Well he dose, in fact that is another reason why I'm hear, between fathers we believe you and Zuko should both be married. I was sent here to tell Zuko that he was to ask you to marry him and I was to tell you to say yes," Zhao said smiling.

"You know Zuko is a friend and only a friend," Li said looking right at her father.

"But he will be more soon since the Fire Lord has asked for this to come true," Zhao said.

"WELL I DON"T WANT TO MARRY HIM. I LOVE SOKKA," At that point everyone was staring and all Li could do was throw her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. About that time Zuko had also walked out and heard it and came running.

"What's wrong, what did he say," Zuko asked.

"Tell him Li, tell him what his father has commanded of him and you," Zhao said smirking.

"I will not," Li said facing her face down toward the metal floor.

"Then I will. Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation has been ordered by his father Fire Lord Ozai to be joined in marriage with Princess Li of the Amazons," Zuko literally had to hold back his astonishment. He would of loved this moment if it were not for a soft sob that escaped Li's mouth. He knew she loved another and wanted to be with Sokka. He looked up with the sternest looks ever and said, " Where is the document that proves this." Zhao snapped his finger and his advisor came running with a form and handed it to Zhao. Zhao walked over and shoved it into his hand. Zuko looked down and found that his father had signed it and that he was supposed to do it. He looked at Li who was looking at it herself but then he noticed something about Sokka. He had his fist clenched and it looked like he could breath fire like a fire bender any second. Sokka stomped off while Zuko stared after him. Li soon ran away into the ship and Zuko simply followed after her.

He didn't go after her he simply went to his room to think this over. He heard a knock on the door and when he opened it a fist slung right in his face. When he thought he was about to regain his composure another fist collided with his jaw. By this time Zuko was made and sent flame to whoever was punching him and when it collided with the person he heard a small yelp but then felt someone coming at him again. He felt the person throw him against the wall and grab his collar holding him to the wall. When he finally looked at the person he found Sokka.

"What in the hell do you think your doing," Zuko yelled.

"Why do you have to go and get Li hurt all the damn time. She doesn't deserve any more drama in her life. I bet you sent a letter to Ozai asking if you could marry her," Sokka said with the most angriest looks on his face Zuko had every seen.

"I had no clue about this until it was just mentioned a few minutes ago," Sokka loosened his grip a bit.

"You better be telling the truth," Sokka said letting go completely. When Sokka turned around Zuko kicked his back, which sent him across the room. "That was for punching me," Zuko said wiping blood from his jaw.

"We're going to have to convince Li to challenge her father to a duel or she won't do a thing about it," Zuko said looking down.

"Why are you telling me this," Sokka asked.

"I care about Li and if it is you she loves then I will allow it. I respect her and love her with all my heart and hate see the hurt in her eyes when something bad happens. If she chooses you I have no other chose to respect you as well and I'm telling you this because we both are going to have to convince her or she is going to end up marrying me," Zuko said looking at Sokka who got up smiling.

"I was wrong about you Zuko, you do have honor even in banishment," Sokka said. Zuko felt his heart lift no one had ever said that to him.

"Thank you Sokka," Zuko said.

"You know we better get ready I think I have some party robes in there your size," Zuko said and they began there work.

* * *

**REVIEW and NO FLAMES**


	13. Agni Kai

**Okay here is a very intense chapter or at least I tried to make it that way. Well here I go. I got a lot of chapters done but I'm not sure they are all to finished because my friends haven't read and approved them yet but I'll take a chance and put another one out in another week or so, so watch for it and I hope you like this one.

* * *

**

Chapter 13 

Agni Kai+

Sokka was walking around the deck while music was playing. The deck was filled with fire nation decorations of red, gold, and orange. Sokka felt a little weird being there and he especially felt weird wearing the red and black dress robe that Zuko had loaned him. Sokka watched as all the soldiers and servants partied around talking about various things while they were oblivious to want Zuko was doing at this moment. Zuko was in Li's room convincing her to ask her father to an Agni Kai right when Zuko's is supposed to tell everyone that him and her are betrothed. Sokka looked up at the sky and saw that it was a cloud filled night and barely any stars were showing at that moment. He looked down into the sea smiling. He was thinking of his homeland when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and found Iroh.

"General Iroh," Sokka said.

"You can just call me Iroh dear boy, but what I want to ask is do you really love Li," Iroh asked Sokka as his face went pale and then in a whisper said, "Yes Iroh I do. I really don't know why, but yes I do. I mean I feel drawn to her like a moth is drawn to a light."

"I know what you mean. When I was young there was this one woman in the town that I would see every day when my brother Ozai and I went for walks. I felt drawn to her and finally one day I talked to her and turned out later we were married and had a son but when she died I felt terrible and it was even worse when I lost my son. Listen to me if I was you I wouldn't give up so soon on Li. Just keep working on it and I'm sure you two will be together," Iroh said to Sokka while looking him in the eye. Iroh quickly added, "You look nice in red Sokka," and then walked away.

Sokka watched as someone emerged from the hatch that led into the ship. He noticed it was Zuko and he quickly opened the door for Li and Sokka almost immediately felt his heart lift. She looked gorgeous with a black dress and robes with red and orange flames on the bottom roaring up at her. She had the little amount of her hair pulled back into a tiny bun held by a gold band. She had red and black dangling earrings that created a flame. She was wearing of course black heals under her robe. She was wearing red lip-gloss that made her lips stand out well along with some powder around her face. She had on red and gold eye shadow with sparkles and Sokka also noticed that on both sides of her eyes were four red stick-on sparkles that created the shape of a diamond. She looked like a fire goddess almost to Sokka. She walked over to where Sokka was and then Sokka saw it. The only reason why she was wearing powder was because she was trying to hide the red circles around her eyes that showed she had been crying. She had blue, black, and green colors mixing and swirling in her eyes which only meant she was sad, in raged, and happy at the same time but how could that be.

"So let me guess you in on this two," Li said in a hiss.

"What do you mean," Sokka asked smirking and and acting innocent while leaning on the railing.

"I mean you also want me to," she looked around to see if any one was listening before she continued with what she had to say, " Duel my father." Sokka only nodded but wished he didn't as her eyes was becoming a little blacker and had some red tint to them now. Her hands were glowing red but she didn't let out the flame but only breathed smoke from her mouth and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Sokka, Zuko listen, my father will kill me if I even ask for that or propose it to him," Li said.

"Then like I said Li, do it in front of everyone and then he can't turn you down because his pride would get the better of him," Zuko said.

"Fine but if I die and becoming a spirit I'm going to haunt you two forever and make sure you can't even breath without me scaring you," Li said.

"How about until then Li, why don't we dance," Zuko said.

"Fine as long as you don't step on my feet like when you were little," Zuko made a face to make it seem he was offended, but failed. They went off to dance leaving Sokka alone.

Katara and Aang 

Aang was sitting on Appa's head when he noticed that there was a light below them. When he looked down he found to fire nations ships attached and a party happening on one of them. He looked a little closer with the telescope that he had took from Li's bag and found that it was Zuko's and Zhao's ship. He also noticed that Sokka was leaning on the railing wearing a fire nation party robe not looking too happy. He also noticed switching his direction that Li was there as well, dancing with Zuko.

"What is it Aang," Katara asked.

"I know where Sokka and Li are but you're not going to be happy about it," Aang said.

"Where are they," Katara asked narrowing her eyes.

"Look through this over onto that one ship with that party going on," Aang said and when she did she gasped and then her face turned to anger.

"What can we do," Katara asked.

"They are traveling to Ming Ue Island for Li's birthday that is a couple of days away. I'm guessing that maybe they have to do something there so that will be are destination and hope that we can get Sokka back. I also think that Li has turned on us," Aang said.

"She was never with us Aang remember that," Katara said with an angry glare towards that party.

Back with Li's POV 

Li was watching as everyone was standing around waiting for Zhao to speak.

" Zuko has a word for all of us but before he dose I would like to say something. We are here today celebrating my daughter's birthday and something a little more. So I'm honored that you are here to hear this," Zhao said. Just as Zuko was about to tell them about Li and his betrothal Li stopped him by saying, " I challenge my father Admiral Zhao to a Agni Kai a fire duel unless he doesn't have the guts to fight his own daughter. If I win I don't have to marry Zuko if he wins I will marry Zuko no complaints and will sign the treaty with the fire nation when I'm the ruler of the Amazon's," Li said yelling as she watched her father eyes widen and jerk toward her scowling. She only smirked and said, " So father are you ready to fight your own daughter the Black Widow or are you to scared." Sokka smiled down in the crowd as Zhao agreed. Li took off her robe to reveal that her dress was just a really long shirt that was slit on the side and she was wearing black pants under them. She of her heals and walked with Zuko and Sokka over to the back of the ship where her father was going.

_Katara and Aan_g

Aang and Katara where watching what was happening on the ship and saw that people where parting to the back of the ship to watch something and then Aang realized that there was about to be an Agni Kai and when he told Katara she asked why and Aang took the telescope and looked through it to see it was a fight against Zhao and Li.

"Katara this is a fire duel and it is between Zhao and Li. Li also doesn't look to happy and Sokka and Zuko are with her as in they are on her side," Aang said.

"That's good isn't it," Katara asked.

"I don't know Katara but whatever is going on it must be really bad to propose an Agni Kai," Aang said still watching them.

_Back with Li_

Li was in her stance as well as her father that was prepared for anything. She looked at Iroh and he mouthed, ' remember the basics,' she nodded and looked toward her father while clenching her jaw. A gong was sounded and they just stood there staring at each other.

Iroh knew one thing, Li was just like Zuko. She has no patience and very likely she'll be the first to shoot and that would seal her fate from there. He just hoped she had her patience with her tonight.

Sokka watched as Li's eyes grew black and red swirling. There was no other emotion other than anger and rage. Sokka watched as her fists clenched while she stood there.

Zuko watched helplessly as Li's gaze intensified as she watched her father smirk at her. Zuko knew what it was like to fight her father and knew that it was going to take her a lot to not kill him.

Li took a deep inhale threw her nose and then spinned around while throwing a fireball towards her father who just dodged. She began to make more and throw at him, which he easily dodged. She ran toward her father while he just stood there. She did a spin kick through the air and sent a fireball at him. Which he quickly threw back at her with no trouble. She wasn't lucky enough to dodge it and it threw her back a few feet. She got up and stared at her father looking around for any weakness. She found one but it wasn't enough. She ran at him again and in her hand she created a fire blade and just as she was about to burn him he put out his arm and she hit it making her fall right at his feet. She stared up at him and growled and with that she smirked and swiped her arm that was full of flames and he fell to the ground as well. She got up as well as he did and they stood there staring at each other trying to find another weakness. All the sudden Zhao punched out at her face and immediately his fist collided with her jaw and she fell to the floor trying to subdue the pain.

"You're just like your real father never knowing what to do and always standing there like an idiot. You weren't born yet when I killed your real father. He was a fire nation rebel and a thorn in my side as well. I took his girlfriend, your mother, and he wanted me to pay. He fought me like you are doing now and he sealed his fate by his death. I took your mother with me and soon I found that you were inside her. I promised her that I would care for you till the day I died but thank Agni she didn't live long enough to see what a mess you have become Li," Zhao said and spent a moment letting that sink into her mind. Li's anger intensified but now no emotion showed as her eyes, they only went pure black. There was no white sides just pure black and that was when people started to back up. She got up slowly and wiped the blood away from her jaw. A sign began to show on her head glowing and everyone began to back up as well as Zhao. They noticed it was the glowing tattoo of a black widow spider.

"Big mistake Zhao," Li said not even looking toward him. She turned around to face him and found that her face showed no emotion. It looked like someone had carved a stern face into stone. Zhao backed up a few spaces before he growled and threw an arch of flames at her, which she just waved away with one hand.

"You do know my story don't you. The black widow that loves no man but can tempt one into anything. The black widow was a woman once just like me only she stood beside the First Avatar. Many called her the Dark Avatar because she had powers equal to his; only she stood behind his shadow. Well one day a man convinced her that the Avatar was keeping her back from everything she could be. He convinced her that she should kill him and claim his spot. Do you know who that man was, he was her father, he was fire nation. The fire nation has always been ruthless even before history was really written and it turned out that she actually listened to her father from that nation. During the night she took a deadly black widow spider and put into his bed. When he began to stir it bit him spreading it's deadly venom threw him, killing him. Most water benders have heard of this story since it is written in history. A boy that was of the water tribes caught her doing this and called the guards of the water nation and they came in and captured her. She later was killed by a terrible fate when the water nations people used a tight water bubble cutting of her air supply. She died from lack of air of course, but her spirit still roamed freely as well as her powers which came to end up in many woman through the ages that possessed special gifts, but the day I was born was the day her spirit found me and I believe she's been yearning for years to kill a fire nation man as ruthless as her own father," Li said staring at Zhao. With that Li got into a stance and raised the water from the ocean and circled it around Zhao who tried to turn it into steam by using the heat around him to intensify but that only made the water hotter and the smell in the air of salty water made his head bang from the headache that was coming to him.

Just as Li was about to close a bubble around his head two hands gripped her wrist and stopped what every spirit was within her. As it did so she was back to herself still pissed but not freaked out. She ran up to him and kicked him down and then put her foot at his throat. She heated her hand enough to burn his skin and then hit the side of his face burning his skin like Zuko's.

"How did my mother really die Zhao," Li asked.

"We were in a fight that night and I threw her against the wall and she hit her head on the corner sticking out and knocked her out cold but a glass bottle fell on her head and killed her," Zhao said looking at Li's intense gaze deepen.

"Who was the man who was my real father," Li asked.

"His name was Lei Sying most know as Thunder Star. He had an older brother named Jeong Jeong my old teacher so yes you still have living family somewhere. He also had a sister that was a rebel and still is named, 'Jia Li' meaning good and beautiful. So if you want you can go chasing after them if you want to be given treason from your nation," Zhao said spitting out as she punched him again.

" I have no intention of looking for them until my task is done in the Amazon's homeland. Now I'm going to ask you once, how did I get this scar across my cheek," Li asked.

"You were branded as one that was holy by the god Agni when you were born so take that as a special gift. He scared you with his own fire. You are meant for something great and he knows it and will travel with you through that journey," Zhao said.

"That is all I need to know, and by the way I win. I don't have to marry Zuko and I don't have to sign my homeland over to Fire Lord Ozai," Li said letting her foot off of her so called father's neck and began to walk away when she heard a roaring sound of fire but stopped immediately and turned around to find many people surrounding Zhao with there fists a glow with fire and Iroh was standing there holding Zhao's foot from shooting out fire. Zuko and Sokka were right behind him with the angriest glares ever.

"If you dare lay another hand on this young woman again Zhao or torment her with your lies then I or any of these men have my permission as the brother of the Fire Lord to hurt you," Iroh said to Zhao as he put his foot down and walked away. All the men there were smirking at him. Even his own crew seemed a little happy at what had happened to him. Li walked over to the side of the railing and looked down at the water trying to sooth her raging soul and the raging spirit inside of her. For a long time she had known it was there but never thought it would come to show it's self until now. She was afraid that now it was growing stronger and soon would tear through her. Then all that mediating she had done forever and all of those incenses that were supposed to calm her nerves would mean nothing.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder and turned to see Sokka. She smiled letting some green show in her eyes but her tiredness was starting to make her eyelids drupe.

"You did good Li even if you say you didn't," Sokka said smiling.

"Thank you Sokka but I fear that sooner or later the spirit will bust through and every thing will be worth nothing," Li said looking at her but before she knew it she was in his embrace and his lips were on hers she took a moment to react to it but soon began to kiss back. After what seemed like forever they pulled away for breath and met each other's gaze and smiled. She hugged Sokka and whispered, "I love you Sokka," and he replied with, " I love you to Li and nothing is going to happen to you as long as I'm around." They returned to kiss again when they heard an ewwwing sound and looked over to see most of the crew making faces so Li threw water on them and they began to walk away grumbling. Zuko was the last to leave with a sad face but an understanding one. Iroh left with a smile on his face acting all giddy. Up in the sky Aang and Katara had seen this and Aang was jumping for happiness because one, Li was still on their side and two, he now could have Katara all to himself. Katara wasn't taking it to well by gaping at him and gagging at seeing her brother kissing Li of all people. She thought he hated Fire Nation but she guessed some people could change their minds. She just wanted to know what these results would bring in the end.

* * *

**There you go people hope you like.**

**REVIEW and NO FLAMES**


	14. Ming Ue Island

**Here you go people and I'll tell you now this chapter here I slaved over for a week trying to figure out what was going on. So here hope you enjoy and check out my profile for any pictures of characters or anything from this story. Oh also check my profile and you'll find some cool links to this two really good music videos. Ones just about Sokka but the other is a song called, Girl all the bad guys want, and that remined me alot of Li and Katara of course. So check it out.

* * *

**+Ming Ue Island+

The days had flown by so fast on the ship. Li would have thought that nothing would have happened if it weren't for Sokka's many daily checkups seeing if she was okay. Li was usually just fine as soon as they started making out but she couldn't help but feel she was still betraying her nation by being with him. But that usually wore off by the time they usually really got into what they were doing. Sokka never went to far he kept his pace knowing that Li wasn't planning on being a mother very soon. Zuko was still a little bit moody about them but kept it to himself but Iroh said different. He said that when they weren't around he would find anything to throw.

But yes the days had flown by very quickly and now was the day they would be arriving on Ming Ue Island to wait for the Amazon's to appear. Li was sitting on the deck watching the sunrise that was taking place. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that it was Zuko because the sound of his heavy steps. She just smiled as he sat down next to her and watched it with her. Just as Li was about to tell Zuko that she was sorry for all the pain she caused him he turned his head and said, "Li I know what your about to say and I don't need it. I'm just here to tell you that when we do get to the Island and meet the Amazon's you will have a huge decision to make. You either go with them and take us along or you can go by yourself and risk death without your friends there."

"I know but I think I've already made that decision and that will be that I want my friends with me and that includes, you, Sokka, Iroh, 'Katara' Sokka's sister, and Avatar Aang I will need a lot to get me through this and that means you leave him alone," Li said pointing a finger at Zuko who only grumbled.

"Fine but the moment we sat foot on Ming Ue Island again I'm returning to the decision that I want to capture him," Zuko said looking at her.

"Besides how do you know there going to be there anyway," Zuko said smiling.

"Well I've notice a huge flying bison for a couple of days since the night I fought Zhao, I think he's following us to see where we're going," Li said pointing over to an object in the sky.

"And you couldn't tell me this before, why," Zuko said as anger crept within his voice.

"Because I didn't want you to touch him until after I go to my homeland and claim it Zuko," Li said smirking.

"You know you're a nuisance right," Zuko said looking at her.

"I know," Li said smiling big.

"Come on we better wave him down and let him know I am not going to try and capture and kill him. Besides I'm pretty sure they want to see if your boyfriend is alright," Zuko said spitting out the last words. Li walked down to her room and got her new Fire Bow only this time she got a really arrow only she put a flame on it and then wrote a note that said

_Avatar you came come down now. Zuko has agreed to leave you alone for a while until my task is done I'll fill you in on it when you're down on the deck of the ship. Besides I'm pretty sure you want to see my boyfriend Sokka, am I right. Oh and I really would love to see my pet wolf again if that's too much to ask._

_Yours truly,_

Li 

She ran up to the deck and put the parchment on the stick and then lit the end of the arrow to where it was bursting with flames. She then aimed the bow and whispered to it where she wanted it to hit. She released the arrow and it zoomed towards Appa's saddle.

Katara and Aang

Katara saw the arrow coming and thought they were attacking and she told Aang to serve the saddle but the arrow followed them and landed right in the saddle where Katara began to put out the flame and pulled of the parchment. She began to read it and gasped.

"MY BROTHER IS LI'S BOYFRIEND," Katara couldn't believe it and she knew that Li heard it from down on the ship. Aang took the parchment and read it. He jumped for joy and said, "Katara they want us to come down there and believe me when I say I know this is not a trap." Katara's faced showed a smile and nodded and Aang went to Appa's head to begin to head down there, but Katara's mind was still filled with worry. She watched as Blaze howled at knowing at what they were doing. He was walking around the saddle trying to see down. Momo was perched on top of his head bouncing up and down. She knew that somehow these animals knew what was happening.

As they landed on the deck of Zuko's ship Blaze jumped off and ran toward his prideful owner who embraced him in her arms. The wolf seemed so happy to be back that it even went over to Zuko who petted it. Katara scowled at Zuko but still kept her senses. Aang only smiled at Li as Momo ran over to her and jumped on her neck jumping up and down playing with her hair.

"Well I see they missed me a lot," Li said smiling she looked over at Zuko and said, " Don't you have something to tell the Avatar."

"Uh yeah, as long as are journey takes to go to the Amazon's homeland and come back from there I will not lay a hand on you Avatar. I am also bound to my word since I am a prince still," Zuko said with a distasteful voice, " I will inform my crew not to touch you as well as they are not aloud to touch Li or Sokka as long as they are on this ship or the Amazon's."

"Now come on guys I'm sure you want to see Sokka and eat some food," Li said grabbing Katara's hand and pulling her toward the door leaving Zuko and Aang behind.

"Zuko may I ask what happened the other night when Li was fighting her father," Aang said.

"You mean her Step father, yes you may, but I'll tell you that as well in good time. We still have to inform you on some other things," Zuko said.

"Thanks Zuko," Aang said.

"That's still Prince Zuko to you Avatar," and with that he walked away toward the door that led down to the mess hall. Aang only shook his head; he knew this was going to be a long journey for them both.

Katara and Li

Li led Katara to a door and quickly banged on it and only got a groan of a 'go away I'm still trying to sleep' and with that Li yelled, "Sokka get your big butt up there is some one here to see you, or am I going to have to call you that one thing I call you in private," Li said and she knew he immediately jumped up and ran to the door. When she saw the door open Sokka looked tire but soon smiled big when he saw Katara was with her.

"Katara what are you doing here," Sokka said as his face changed to one of concern and said, " Zuko captured Aang didn't he."

"No Sokka I got Zuko to leave him alone for awhile until my journey to the Amazons are done so there is no need to worry and I'm sure Aang wants to see you, so get dressed and let's go down to the mess hall," Li said as he closed the door and then he later came out fully dressed in his water tribe clothes.

They all walked down to the mess hall where many of the men were staring at Katara and she even got a wolf whistle and that was when Sokka got mad but Li calmed him down with a kiss on the cheek. Katara was still a little disgusted at how Sokka was being kissed by a girl and not to mention a fire nation girl. She felt like him almost before they even met Li and she was beginning to think she was becoming more like her brother and needed to become a bit calmer. They walked over to a table and sat down waiting for Zuko to get there and Iroh as well. A servant came over and asked what they wanted since they were sitting at the good table where Zuko always sat and Li answered with, "I'll take some fish if you have any and maybe some rice to go with it." The rest agreed and a few minutes later the man came back out with three plates of fish and rice. Just as they began to eat the room went quiet. They looked up and saw that Zuko had walked in with Aang and everyone was staring at him with a distasteful look. Zuko told everyone that he was simply here for the trip Li was taking and he was not to be bothered as well as his girlfriend, which made Katara blush. Zuko noticed this and smirked.

Zuko walked over and said smirking, "Did I say something wrong."

"Yes you kind of did. See I'm just Aang's friend not girlfriend," Katara said blushing a bit more.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I never really took much notice but during the times I tried to capture him, you protected him like he was your boyfriend as well as he protected you like his girlfriend," Zuko said smirking bigger knowing he was getting to her with these words. He had to admit that Katara had just a bit of a glow to her self that would attract many men. Her long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid really looked well with her caramel skin and the blue Kimono she wore. She looked over to him when she noticed him staring at her and then he saw it those beautiful blue eyes. They looked like you could drown in them and yet they were so alluring. He quickly shook those thoughts from his head and averted his gaze. She was a water bender not a good match for a fire bender. Besides why should he even be thinking that way about a water tribe peasant? He heard someone calling his name and he looked up finding Li waving her hand in his face.

"Zuko you spaced out there for a moment we thought your soul may have left your body there for a second," Li said.

"No I was just thinking about something," Zuko said looking down at the food that was being placed in front of him. He now noticed that Iroh was with them and talking to Aang about something.

"Yeah we know you were thinking about how cute Katara is," Li said as Zuko and Sokka just dropped their chopsticks in surprise and began to pick them up again.

"No, no, no, Li, I was just thinking about if we need to bring a few soldiers along and I was also thinking of leaving Lieutenant Jee in charge," Zuko said as he looked at the man at the next table who was eating and smiling at what another guy was talking about.

"Yeah I think he be a good person to leave in charge but until then why don't you tell Aang and Katara where we all are going," Li said. Iroh looked up and smiled and said, " So now we're all going. I guess I'm going to get to meet some pretty strong ladies aren't I." Li looked at him in a disgusted way and said, "Iroh." "Sorry I am a man even if I'm old" Iroh said grinning.

"So Zuko why don't you tell them right now," Li said as he looked at her. Zuko began to explain what was going on and everything about Li. Pretty much he explained everything they needed to know about things happening and what had happened already.

"Wow so Li you're a Princess cool," Katara said looking at her.

"No not cool, that means that I have to take of the same royal duties like Zuko has to when he gets older and that's a lot. Besides I don't even know if my grandmother is still alive and if she isn't then that means when I go there to take the thrown I'll be queen instead of a princess but on the other side event that might have happened is if my grandmother died some one might have already took the thrown which means I might have to face them down in a duel for the thrown. Hell I don't know what there customs are but they aren't going to be good in there is another ruler already," Li said looking over at Katara and then added, "I'm just very nervous and worried and to tell you for once I'm scared." Katara patted her hand on Li's shoulder and said, "We'll all be there for you Li if anything happens so don't worry."

"Zuko said something about Jeong Jeong what dose he have to do with you," Katara asked.

"Well he is supposed to be my Uncle since Zhao is not my real father. Apparently he was the brother to my real father, Lei Sying. I also have an aunt that are related to them called Jia Li she also a rebel fire bender like my father and uncle," Li said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"We've met him, he tried to teach me how to Fire bend," Aang said grinning big looking at Li.

"Yeah I remember that day well Aang, you burned my sisters hands and thank the lord she was able to heal them or else they be scars by now," Sokka said taking another bite.

"You can heal wounds and scars," Zuko asked a little interested.

"Well yes all water benders can do it but most are women since they are really the only ones taught in the North Pole," Katara said.

"Yeah Zuko remember I told you that once when you were fourteen. I guess you were just to stupid to hear me or you had other business with that one girl Lian in our village," Li said snorting a bit at that.

"What do you mean by business," Sokka and Katara asked.

"He was trying to get her to like him but believe me it turned out to be a disaster in the end I'll tell you about it some other time, but believe me it's one funny story," Li said looking at Zuko's face that was blushing a bit.

"So Katara I'm going to train today before we reach the Island how about you train with me. Maybe you could build those muscles that have been mistreated lately," Li said getting up.

"Sure let's go," Katara said getting up with Li. They walked out and that was when the guys started to talk.

"Buddy you better stay away from my sister she's been through a lot to and doesn't need a fire bender for a boyfriend," Sokka said as he pointed his fork at Zuko. Zuko smirked at this and leaned forward and said, "I can have anyone I want and no one can stop me."

"I will and she will watch she won't let you even get close to stealing her heart," Sokka said.

"I bet I can charm her in a week," Zuko said smirking at Sokka.

"Are they always fighting like this," Aang said looking at Iroh.

"Pretty much yes, since the day your friend stepped foot on this ship that's all they've done is competing against each other and at one time Li was one," Iroh said frowning and shaking his head.

"You know how about we leave and go and play some Pai Show, outside while the girls practice," Iroh said and Aang quickly agreed and they got up and left the boy's behind arguing.

Katara and Li

Li and Katara where in there stances facing each other when all the sudden Li pulled up a huge amount of water and threw it at Katara locking her in an ice bubble. Katara quickly melted it away and threw it at Li who froze her feet to the deck and kept her stance as she swirled the water around her and then in front of her as she created ice disks and shot them at Katara. Katara kicked them shattering each and every one into small pieces. She was getting good at that and had been trying to learn how to fight with her own body instead of water as well.

Li bit her lip and concentrated as she pulled all the water on deck toward her. She made about eight huge water bubbles and threw them at Katara who just threw them back at Li who was hit with one and was thrown onto the ground. She rose up and pushed the water toward Katara and froze her body to the metal wall behind her. About that time Aang and Iroh walked out of the door to see Katara struggling to break fee of the ice.

"Say it Katara," Li said smirking as she had her hands on her hips standing like a real woman would.

"You-win," Katara said sighing.

"You know your not that bad Katara even if your supposed to be Aang's master but you got your faults kind of like I do," Li said looking at her.

"For one Katara your to tense you should relax and really become one with the water and another is your footing sometimes so watch that," Li said looking at Katara and then added, " As for me my faults are my anger and footing I always mess up with those." Li began to melt the ice away and Katara and Li shook hands and began to fight again only this time Li used fire instead of water and Katara had to defend herself from Li. Aang and Iroh were playing Pai Show when Zuko and Sokka walked out of the door and saw this little fighting between the two girls. Sokka smiled at his sister's strengths but yet frown at her weaknesses at the same time. Zuko just looked at the way when she used a water-bending move she looked like she was one with the water. Zuko walked over when they where finished and told Li that she could sit down and then turned to Katara.

"How about we have a friendly match. I mean we never really settled the scores between us when we where fighting before," Zuko said. Katara looked up at him and smirked and said, "Yes we did and that was usual when I kicked your but to kingdom come." Sokka was smirking and said, "He got burned by my sister's own fire." Li looked at Sokka and said, " What is going on now."

"Well apparently Zuko thinks he can charm my sister in a week and not get killed by her," Sokka said with a smirk as he leaned on the railing. They watched as the fighting began and it wasn't pretty at least not on Katara's side since she was a water bender and was powered by the moon. Zuko on the other hand was doing a lot better since he was a fire bender and powered by the sun. Katara would throw some ice disks at Zuko and he would melt them in a two feet distance from him. Li kept on watching the fight well Sokka's arm laced around her arm but then Momo can running and jumped on her shoulder pushing of Sokka's hand. Blaze came a trotting up to them and began to howl. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him then all the sudden they heard the helmsman shout, "Land Prince Zuko, It's Ming Ue Island." Everyone was quiet as they heard this because they knew the fates that would come when they would get there. Li just closed her eyes and thought of good things knowing that she would be fine and that it was still a day before the Amazon's would arrive giving the a day to relax and enjoy the lasts days with Li or at least for the crew members that weren't going.

* * *

**Hope you liked it people!**

**REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES!**


	15. Amazons part 1

**Okay I need reviews people, so I know you're out there reading this. So will you please review. Okay I hope you like this chapter because this is the long awaited one or at least I think so carry on and read this story and remember if you want to see any pictures of my characters you can check it out on my profile so there you go.

* * *

**+Amazons+

When they landed Li was the last one off the ship and she wasn't in her best of moods. She watched as Zuko informed Lieutenant Jee about what was going to happen and that he was leaving him in charge when Zuko went with Li for a while. Jee nodded understanding everything. Li also watched as Appa landed nearby on the beach and began to look for something to eat. She saw some soldiers go into the forest to see if anyone else was there. When her feet reached the sand she felt them sink just a bit and she quickly took of her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand remembering when she was a kid how her Stepfather would take her to the beach and let her play and make sand castles as he merely talked with other men there about business. She frowned at remembering how she was always alone though and how other kids would give her dirty looks and whisper things about her. She knew they disliked her because of what she was and that was she could bend more elements than she should, but Zuko would always come by trotting up with Iroh and make everything better. They would spend much of the day together either playing in the sand or just swimming in the ocean.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder bring her out of her trance and looked up to see Iroh. She smiled and he smiled back and said, "So I guess that things are going to become a lot more difficult from here aren't they."

"I believe so Iroh," Li said looking down with a frown on her face.

"Well till then we can make the best of this," Iroh said walking forward a little bit more and hugging her.

"You know Iroh you were really the closest thing that me and Zuko had to a father," Li said looking up at him.

"Yes I know child," Iroh said letting go of her and they began walking down the beach.

Iroh soon left her to attend to business with a soldier and she was left alone staring out at the ocean. She smiled and then put a smirk on her face. She went back up to the ship and a little while later came back out with a robe around her and some saddles. Many of the soldiers where staring at her as she walked a little ways away from the ship and then took of the robe to reveal a two piece bathing suit. She walked into the water feeling as the sand covered her toes as she walked. She noticed how Katara got the idea and walked over to Appa and got out her bathing suit and ran toward the forest probably to get dressed. Li looked down at her bathing suit knowing she hadn't worn it in a year and found that she might need a bigger one soon. Her bathing suit was getting small on her now. Her bathing suit was red and black and the backs were strings that tied together to make it stay. She also had what looked like a small fire nation pendent on the front that she had put on it to give it a flare. She watched as Katara appeared in her light blue two-piece bathing suit and walk toward her. When she was in she said, "I just couldn't leave you by yourself out here catching all the guys attention. I thought maybe I take a few gazes away from your form to mine giving you a break for a while."

"Katara stop being so polite I know you also want to show off in front of the guys," Li said as she water bended some water into her face smirking. Katara got the idea and they began to fight in the water while water bending. All the guys kept staring until Zuko told them to get back to what they were doing. Zuko turned and looked at Li and then to Katara. They were both about the same height and had the same body form except for they had different colored skin and hair, including they both had different lengths of hair. Zuko admired Katara as she played around with Li. Her body was almost like a water goddesses and Li looked like she was a fire goddess almost. He laughed at himself at thinking that fire and water were playing together as they moved in the water.

"You know you can stop staring at my sister," Sokka said from behind him.

"Uh-hey Sokka," Zuko said redirecting his gaze toward Sokka who was staring at Li.

"You know if I can't stare at your sister then you can't stare at Li," Zuko said looking at him with a triumphant smirk.

"You know swimming with those girls is starting to seem like a fun idea right about now Zuko," Sokka said with a smirk.

"You got your trunks," Zuko said looking at him.

"Yeah, You," Sokka said.

"Yeah, see you here in a minute," Zuko said.

"Yep," and they were both gone in a second. One going toward the ship while the other headed over to Appa. A few minutes Zuko emerged from the ship with his swimming trunks on**, (you know kinda like the ones Aang wore in the water bending scroll episode and Warriors of Kyoshi). **Zuko had on his red pair of swimming trunks and a black towel around his shoulder walking down the ramp of the ship. Many of the soldiers were staring knowing that they had never really seen Zuko swim before and they knew this was going to be hilarious. Sokka walked out of the forest wearing something identical to Zuko's only Sokka's was blue and he had a blue towel around his shoulder. Sokka was a little amazed at how Zuko's body was and knew that this was going to get his sister's attention and maybe even Li's but Sokka also worked out, well as much as he could. Sokka had a good body and Zuko knew this too as he looked at him only Sokka knew his body was still small and scrawny compared to Zuko's still. Sokka dropped his towel down a little ways away from the water making sure it wouldn't get wet Zuko walked over and set his next to Sokka's.

Zuko smiled at Sokka and said, "Well you ready to see how I can charm your sister."

"Yeah whatever," Sokka said rolling his eyes and walking toward the water and thinking it was a bad idea to even have suggested to Zuko that they should swim with the girls. Zuko looked back and noticed how the Avatar was taking off his shirt then his pants to reveal his own orange swimming suit. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked into the water and soon he noticed that the girls weren't paying attention and they were still to busy water bending water onto each other. Zuko leaned over to Sokka and then to Aang who had just appeared in the water next to them. They all smiled devilishly at the girls and waded toward the girls who were at least in four feet deep water. Zuko walked up behind Katara and Aang and Sokka to Li. Before the girls knew it they were being dunked into the water by the boys. All the soldiers were laughing on the beach along with Iroh who had laughed so much he fell down. Some of the soldiers them self were rolling on the ground laughing at this.

When the girls came up there hair was a mess and they looked super pissed at the three boys who were cracking up laughing. Even Zuko was laughing and that made Li even more made as well as Katara. Katara let her hair down and then put the bow and two beads she had in her hair in her top piece of the bathing suit. She smirked at Li and Li smirked back at her. They both began a movement that was to raise a typhoon at the boys. The boys were still laughing and didn't notice this but the men on the beach did and chuckled knowing what was going to happen. Before the boys knew it they were pushed under the water by the typhoon. When the wave died down they came up and Zuko and Sokka had their hair all around their face. Aang was laughing at them because he wasn't in their situation because he was bald. Aang was in the middle when the guys looked at him and then dunked him. When they let him come up he had a starfish on his face and they all cracked up laughing as he tried to get it off.

Up on the beach all the men were laughing at this. Iroh was standing near Lieutenant Jee when he said, "You know I think it is good for Zuko to have other people his age around." Jee nodded and then looked at Iroh and said, "To bad when this is all over they will all go back to being enemies again."

"Maybe not Jee, the war is taking a turn many of our nations people are coming against this war now. My brother wrote me a letter not to long ago saying the fire nation rebels are rising and bringing with them some of our soldiers that have turned against Ozai. Maybe soon Zuko might be leading them with us if the Avatar and his friends change the direction of his heart a little," Iroh said smiling.

"Your saying soon that maybe most of our nation will turn against Ozai and take him on as well as still who are loyal to him," Jee said looking at him astonished.

"Yes I do, now tell me Jee do you think that if Zuko the prince of the fire nation revolts against his father do you think you and most of his men would follow him," Iroh asked.

"Yes sir I hear many of them now talking about it and some of them have that look in their eyes when they talk about it. Some may say they don't but I'm pretty sure they would follow." Jee said.

"Well good because believe me if I know Zuko he will do it if his new friends believe in him and stand by him. Just ready the ones that will follow him. Tell them that maybe that time is coming soon all right," Iroh said to Jee.

"I will sir," Jee said before he took his leave. Iroh sighed knowing that if they did do this then it would become very difficult and that maybe once Li has the Amazon's in her hand they will help.

That night while everyone sat around the fire there was no silence like before when no one really knew each other, but now there was laughter, joking, and smiling. Still though there was depression driven deep in some who was sad that Li would be taking her leave soon. Li walked over to Sokka and plopped down into his lap and he spread his legs enough to allow her to sit and be comfortable as she leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her possessively letting everyone know she was his. He kissed her on her cheek and she kissed him on the forehead. Most of the men gazed at them like it was nothing but some where a little creeped out by it but they were the ones who kept there mouth shut.

Not to long ago had Zuko taken a walk with Katara and had almost embarrassed himself in front of the whole crew. Li knew he liked her by that look in his eyes. That was the same look he had had when he used to look at her. He still looked at her that way but it was growing weaker everyday knowing that he would never have her truly anymore. Li leaned farther back into Sokka's chest feeling the sweet smelling breeze whip her hair onto her face. The air smelled of lilacs for some reason and she had opened her eyes and looked over to see that nearby was some lilacs growing she smiled at this and then closed her eyes relax for the little time she had left with the crew and Sokka.

Aang had went flying over ahead for a while to clear his head and relax himself since he was still a little creeped out about being near so many fire benders and not being attacked by them. Li listened as the waves crashed onto the beach and the beautiful sound of the ocean. It was so peaceful and she never wanted it to end but she knew soon it would have to. They couldn't stay like this forever as much as she wanted it. She knew the war would soon separate them again and then they would have to go there separate ways and go on living like enemies.

Li heard footsteps and cracked an eye open to see that Zuko and Katara were coming back and when she looked close enough she saw them holding hands. She looked up at Sokka who had an astonished look on his face and an angry one mixed. She smiled at this and then just as Zuko and Katara set down laughing Li looked at them and said, "Took you two long enough to get together. Hell for a while there I thought I was going to have to do it myself. I thought you two were made for each other ever since that fight in the North Pole."

"You saw that," Katara and Zuko said in unison.

"Yeah I figured out how to get into those walls so easily it's a wonder why they were still standing when I got there and believe me it's easy to get past those so called guard water benders. All I had to do was wait until it was night and there was no guard on duty since he would most likely slip up and take a nap. When I got by taking a tunnel I immediately went into a store and got some water nation clothing and then I painted my face and hands to look like a water bender. Believe me it was easy to fool that old fool. Oh what was his name Pakku I believe. He was coming back from some kind of party and I had just come out of the store and he saw me. He really thought I was a water bender and I told him that I was just checking in on my mother's store and that old coot believed me. What a great and powerful master bender he was," Li snorted at this, " Well I waited there a few days and made up a small hut a little ways on the outskirts of the town and lived there for a while. I pretty much spied on all of you. Especially you Sokka, Yeah I saw that one kiss you gave that girl Yuki that night. You know I was about to intervene but kept my cool I guess it was growing jealousy. I think over the time I had been spying on you I had actually really begun to like you. I also saw that fight with Master Pakku and Katara and I must say Katara you were one hell of a fighter. You kept going, and even if you are not a fire bender you have the spirit of one. But yes I spied on all of you, from the meetings with Sokka and Yuki to the practices with Master Pakku for Aang and Katara."

"So when are you going to tell us how you saw me and Zuko fighting," Katara asked her.

"Oh yes, well that night when you, Yuki, and Aang went to that one spirit place I followed and watched you from the top part of the wall. It looked so beautiful I almost wanted to touch it but I kept my self hidden not wanting to start a fight I knew that if I tried to take the Avatar then I was going to get my but kicked and so were you since I wasn't in my best of moods. Well when the Avatar finally went over into the spirit world I watched as Zuko appeared. It's true that I was a little shocked and worried when I saw Zuko walking up to you. When Yuki left and you two began to fight I held my ground since I really wanted to see Zuko get his butt kicked by a girl. After the fight ended and Zuko was frozen to the wall I fell asleep. When I awoke to the sound of ice melting I watched as Zuko knocked you out and took Aang. I stayed though, I didn't follow I would rather be where the fighting was. I was going to help take down that city if it was the last thing I was going to do. When I came back to the spirit place I was natural behind my stepfather I was a little surprised you didn't remember me from that but I guess you couldn't see me because he was in the way. When he killed the moon spirit I almost killed him but the fire benders held me back. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to bend water after that. When he went running with the Fire benders I actually stayed behind. I knew that Iroh noticed me and mouthed to me to hide," Li said.

"Yes I do remember that, you where all bruised and bloody up at that time. I remember seeing a several gashes on your side bleeding. You looked absolutely terribly but you where keeping your cool about it," Iroh said as he looked at Li from across the fire.

"Yep, but I do remember it hurt like hell to. But yeah back to the story, I hid in the bushes watching you guys mourn over that fish and Aang then became that big huge spirit thingy which scared the crap out of me but when he walked away I relaxed. I watched as Yuki walked over to the fish and gave it her life and then she fell into your arms Sokka. When the fish came back to life I literally pumped my fist into the air but stopped as I felt a sharp pain. When that was all done and over with Yuki faded away and I was nearly on the verge of tears of seeing you face Sokka. Right then I was thinking about showing my self and comforting you Sokka. When Yuki the moon spirit did show up I did shed at least two tears at the least but kept my emotions to myself. I turned my head not wanting to see the rest because I knew it was going to be so very sad. When you guys finally did leave Iroh came back for me and helped me out and then from there I healed my self with the water or at least the best I could and then from there I left with Zuko and Iroh who went and got a new ship with some of his new and old crew. After that I left and began tracking you down again. It took me at least five days before I finally found you again," Li said finishing the story.

"Wow I guess you had a hard time while you were there," Zuko said looking at her.

"Actually no it was easy and fun to fool those water benders. No offense Katara or Sokka," Li said looking at them.

"None at all," they said in unison.

"Sir, Sir, Prince Zuko Sir," a soldier shouted running up.

"Yes soldier," Zuko said standing up while the man was bent over with his hands on his knees breathing heavy like the rest of the men behind him. Li stood up as well as Sokka who had a serious look on his face now. Katara also did as well as other soldiers.

"Prince Zuko Sir, they're here an army of them, there ship just appeared out of the water like a jumping Koi fish sir," the soldier said.

"What do you mean by them," Zuko said. The soldier finally looked up and gulped and said, "The Amazon's sir they're here for Li." Zuko's face went pale as everyone else's. Zuko looked toward the forest and then said, "We will be there in a second just tell them to wait," but just as he said it a bunch of rustling came from the trees and all the sudden a bunch of Amazon's had them surrounded with any kind of weapon imaginable. All the fire benders gulped looking at them and about that time Aang swooped down from the air and got in a fighting position as well as the fire benders around him. Li backed up toward her bag behind her and bent over and grabbed her fire bow out as well as her knew blade gloves that Iroh had given to her not to long ago for a birthday present. She put them on and held her bow firm. She knew that from here there was going to be problems and misunderstandings.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


	16. Amazons part 2

**So so sorry for the lack of updates on this story but I've had this big test called T-caps going on and believe me this is a big test and everyone makes you study like crazy before it so I've been busy. I hop you enjoy this new chapter of Mix Blood Stalker, (Cheetah girl 14 now runs and hides from mad reviewers with torches and pitchforks.)

* * *

**+Amazons+

Li stood firm with her bow in hand ready for any fight to commence. She noticed that the Amazon's were wearing bagging pants with saddles. They were also were wearing what looked like tank tops that where tight but then had sleeves that were very baggy. They all had on masks that covered their faces except for their eyes. She wondered how they even breathed in them as she watched them stand there ground. Li raised her bow and soon appeared a fire arrow but that didn't even make the Amazon's flinch. Li was the first to attack She shot at one of them and found that the fire arrow was be redirected toward the sea. So this one was a fire bender she figured by the soldier's stance, she only smirked. She noticed that this soldier was a little mad and then before she knew it there was a fireball hurling toward her. She only grabbed it when it hit in front of her and threw it back at the unaware soldier and this only sent the soldier flying a couple of feet away from the circle.

"Soldiers attack," Zuko yelled and before you knew there was no sound except for battle cries and the sound of metal hitting metal. Then it all stopped as another soldier appeared in full clad armor of silver and gold. Soldier was an incorrect thing to say, this person was a general by the looks of it. She yelled for her soldiers to stop and they did as soon as they heard her voice. They ran toward her and stood beside her. The woman took of her helmet to reveal a woman probably in her thirties but she was in good shape and looked quite well. She had tanned skin and her hair was blackish brown. Her eyes were the color of the bark on the trees beside them. The woman looked up at everyone that was not part of her group. She smirked and said, " So where's the girl." She looked around and her eyes fell on Katara and Li.

"I'm taking one guess that the one in blue isn't her," the woman said.

"Sorry about my soldiers they are a little weary and tired from the journey. They were just trying to get they're exercise, Sorry about being so rude. My name is General Mathilde I and my women come from the Amazon's to retrieve the true heir to the thrown Princess Li," General Mathilde said. **(I know, I know, it's not a Chinese name and the Amazon's aren't Chinese to you get my point. They are a Greek myth or at least I think so the Amazon's names will be Greek so live with it okay.) **Everyone stared at Li, with there eyes filled of blame. She felt pretty much awful at that moment.

"I am Li and I will go with you but not without my friends they are going to be with me the whole way on this," Li said with a very stern voice. She knew she was smaller than this woman and she could probably crush her if she wanted to but she was going to hold her ground.

"Fine, we can take them all with us if you like but I hope you plan on keeping an eye on those _'men'_ of yours," she said the word men like it was a poison and a deadly one at that. She watched as the soldiers' took of their mask. One by one all of the soldiers mask faces turned into a women's face from the ages of 14 to early ages of 40. She admired these women because of their stern faces and being able to keep their emotions hidden. The woman stared at the men with as much hatred as their leader. Zuko and Sokka walked up to Li's side and put their hands on her shoulders for comfort. She didn't take it though but only followed the leader. When she reached her she stood in front of her keeping her from leaving.

"My friends need time to pack and get ready if you don't mind General," Li said standing her ground like the true warrior she was.

"Fine but hurry and tell your friend's leader he needs to bring the ship around to ours. It is of course on the other side of the Island from there we can do the work," the woman said with a stern and cool voice. She then pushed Li out of the way just a bit so she could keep walking.

"Bitch," Li said under her breath and then left toward the others who were already getting ready and heading towards the ship.

"She's taking all of us including the other men. She said bring your ship around Zuko and she can do the rest form there," Li said looking at Zuko who was frowning.

"Alright," and with that he was off. Li bowed her head and prayed to Agni that nothing bad would happen and that was when she felt a firm hand grasp her shoulder. She looked up to see Iroh smiling and then he said, "I pray to all the gods nothing bad happens and so should you. Don't just pray to Agni, pray to the spirits and the gods in all." Li nodded her head at this and then walked up she ships ramp with the rest of them. It then sat sail towards the other side of the Island. When they got there they found a steel ship as big as Zhao's had been and that was big. On the side of the ship the name read, '_Aldara' _and somehow Li knew what that meant from a song she heard when she was a child or at least a baby. That was the only thing she remembered as a child. That word meant the winged gift and the song used to go like this.

_As thy child grows _

_And my love will show_

_She will be the one _

_To hold her ground _

_The Island of Ming Ue_

_Will have bond her to her_

Destiny 

_Then shall come thy winged gift_

_And carry her to a place once thought_

_A myth_

_And she shall become the one found _

_Once more_

_So sleep my child and do not wake_

_Till the morning dawn when you shall_

_Remember you the memories that have _

_Be gone since they day you were born into_

_This world._

Written by: Cheetah girl 14 (No I'm not kidding I wrote it and no copywriting or I'll have your butts)

Li watched as the boat drew closer and she saw the Amazon's appear out of the forest wearing their masks again. She smirked at that. She thought it was about time to show off as she noticed the ship was being turned off. She made a wave appear and she stepped onto it. She noticed how the Amazon soldier's looked amazed at this but knew better to look away as well. Li landed on the water and she knew it was deep by just looking down. She walked on the water as if she was walking on land. She smirked the whole time as she walked toward them. When she stepped onto the beach she could feel the change and it made her a bit dizzy but kept her cool. She walked over to General Mathilde and said, "So is that all you want." The woman looked a bit surprised but covered her face with a stern look and said, "It is fine enough Princess but we rather have you and your friend, the girl I mean, stay on our ship. We rather separate the men from the women since my women would think it not fair for you and her to be over there while we are over on our ship doing all the work." Li kept her face stern but her eyes told other wise, as they were pure red but not black thank the gods. The General noticed this and said, "You have the eyes of a god," she said leaning closer and looking at them.

"They change to your emotion don't they," she said looking at her.

"Yes this is one way I show emotion. But then again I am the Black widow or as some say the Dark Avatar," Li said.

"How amazing," Mathilde said still studying her face but she soon stopped and said, "So you and your friend go gather your things and bring them onto my ship or shall I say Admiral Kay's ship," and with that she was off with her soldier's Li walked over to the ship and onto the water. She then began to raise the water and when it reached the top she got off to see most of the men staring. She told them that Zuko would get onto them if they didn't get back to work and so they did. She walked over to Katara and said, "Get your things, me and you have to stay on the Amazon's ship since we're girls and they think it is wrong for a woman to be with a bunch of men." Li walked down the hall of the ship to her room and took her things and put them into a bag. She then took all of her weapons and put them into a sack and threw it over her shoulder. She motioned for her wolf Blaze to follow and he nearly half howled and half barked in response and walked with her. She walked outside and then to Appa who had just appeared on deck with Aang. He got of as she got on to get the stuff that had been on there since forever. Just as she picked out her bag and picture of her and her stepfather fell out she picked it up and looked at it. Then she heated her hand it became a flame and then became ashes in the wind.

She jumped off Appa and walked toward the side of the ship. Katara was standing there waiting for her. With a flick of Li's wrist the water on the deck formed a staircase Li walked onto it and then looked down and concentrated hard as well as Katara who had finally figured out what she was doing. They both raised the water in between the two ships creating a walkway made of ice as they froze it. Li also created a railing just in case one of them slipped. She then walked toward the end of the walkway and then made more water rise and created stairs that would carry them to the deck of the Amazons ship. When they finally got there. The Amazon's were staring at the two water benders with a look of astonishment.

Li looked at the General and said, "You better not be tricking me woman because I will hurt you if you are."

"Believe me an Amazon is to proud of her self to break a promise and so I am an Amazon and will keep my word. I will make sure they will come. Now yell to your friends over there to start there ship up and go when Admiral Kay tells them to by her signal of a golden flag," the Mathilde said.

"Fine," and with that Li was off and told them what to do when they saw a golden flag. After she came back to the Amazon's ship she melted the ice bridge behind her and then began to lean against the railing like Katara was doing. She watched as the Admiral waved the golden flag and then a few minutes later they were off. Li watched as the two ships began to sink and she began to panic. She felt a hand lay to rest on her shoulder and turned to see Mathilde and she said, " Do not worry child we are merely submerging under water to hide ourselves from anyone who wants to find our sacred homeland. See watch as the water benders and air benders work together to protect us from being killed." Li did watch she noticed how the Amazon air benders created a huge air bubble that would keep them from drowning and suffocating. She also watched as the water benders finally submerged the two entire ships in the air bubble under water. Li thought this was amazing and knew that this was going to be one great journey ahead of them all.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**NO FLAMES**


	17. Meeting Aunt Zoia

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer-I do not own _Avatar the last Airbender_I only own the characters that I make up.**

* * *

+Meeting Aunt Zoia +

Li was in her new room, which was so beautiful with all the colors of the four nations colors but then again she guessed the colors really represented the bendings. Her bed was a canopy bed with blue satin sheets with a white veil for the canopy part. Her floor was carpet and was an emerald color. She noticed how there was tiling and it had real jewels in it of white diamonds, sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. She also noticed how the room's walls were golden colored. She noticed how her desk was made of cherry wood and had a lot of red on it and she looked over to the bathroom where she knew it was red and light blue in there. She also saw a closet full with clothes from the Amazons. She laid her stuff by her bed and plopped down to find the bed was like water and moved and rippled like water. She guessed in the mattress it was filled with water to help you sleep better. She looked up and found at the door was a symbol of a female lion circling a dragon and then she noticed how there were many of these signs.

"They're are Amazon symbol, Lions are meant as us and the dragon means we are one with them since you will find many dragons in the Amazons dear child," Li looked toward the door and saw a woman standing in a long greenish dress with gold around it. Her hair was probably died purple since her hair couldn't possibly be that way naturally. Her eyes were a light glowing blue and she had that sluttish look bet yet so comforting to someone like a woman.

"Hello Li I'm your Aunt Zoia I was sent to get you by your grandmother's word," Zoia said looking at her smiling and she walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"My grandmother's alive," Li asked.

"Well yes and no," Zoia said looking down with a frown on her face.

"What do you mean by yes and no," Li asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well your grandmother see she died but her spirit still follows in her people. She died by a voyage back from the fire nation probably when you were around the age of 14. She was coming back since she was told you had left with a banished prince, which was a great friend of yours. She was coming back to get a search party for you but that night one of the air benders lost control of her powers and a hole opened within the air bubble quickly filling it up with water. They all drowned except one but the rest they all died," Zoia said.

"Well then I guess there is a new ruler," Li said putting her head in her hands.

"Yes there is and she is your aunt. Believe me she isn't going to give her thrown up easily and to make it worse you can't kill her since she has an heir of her own named Alyssa. She is a strong fighter and will do anything to win, and I mean anything, but she fights with out a head on her shoulders which means she is dumb and fights rationally that's why her name means that. Her mother's, your aunt, name is Anassa and believe me before you fight her she'll make you fight her daughter. Since Queen Li died the Amazon's have lost hope and gone to the dump but they have hope for our old Queen's grandchild to bring them out of it and they are willing to fight against her to get you on the thrown," Zoia said.

"Thanks for the information I'm going to need it," Li said as she got up.

"Now if you excuse me I must go find my friend Katara and we have to visit my other friends on the other ship," Li said.

"I'll go with you oh by the way this woman here will be your maid she will listen to ever order you give her. Her name is Berdine," Li hadn't noticed the young girl walk in. She looked around thirteen and she had a petite figure as well as reddish brown hair that looked very frail as if it would break if you touched it. She had a sweet warming looking smile which made even Li calm. Her skin was pale like a fire benders but yet her eyes showed like they were of the water nation. She was wearing a white kind of tunic that went eight inches below her butt. She had a golden colored tie that made it hold her figure right.

"Hi Princess Li," the girl said smiling.

"Hello," Li said with a nod.

"Do you need anything," Berdine asked.

"Actually yes, would you please put my stuff away in that dresser over there please because I have to go see my friends and I can't do it," Li said.

"Yes ma'am," the girl said.

"Li, Berdine, call me Li and think of me as a friend not as someone you work for but just help all right. I never really liked the idea of maids and servants I've had bad experiences with them," Li said grimacing at the memory of what Ozai had done to that woman.

"Yes, ma…. I mean Li," and with that she was off. Li walked out of the room with Zoia and they quickly found Katara in a bedroom that was pure blue with sapphire tiling and all Li had to say about it was that, "They must really know you're a water bender." Katara, Li, and Zoia talked awhile and told of each other's journeys and then left for the deck where they found Admiral Kay talking to General Mathilda.

"You know Aunt I really don't like that one woman," Li said.

"You mean General Mathilda well that I can understand because she has been bitter since her child's death. By the way she blames you a bit for her child's death since she was on that ship that was coming to get you. But believe me she'll get over it soon at seeing how calm and nice you are. But you really should be afraid of Admiral Kay because she is the one with the sharp tongue not Mathilda," Zoia said and then added, "So where are your friends." She walked over to the side of the ship and saw the other ship and noticed the young boy fire bending.

"Yum what a hot boy haven't seen one since the time when I was around eighteen and made my last trip back to the Amazon's until now," Zoia said.

"He's the Prince of the Fire Nation, my friend, and Katara's boyfriend," Li said smirking at her.

"Well Katara I say you got one hell of a boyfriend, so Li where is yours," Zoia asked as Li looked down and found Sokka getting his butt kicked by Zuko while Aang and Iroh watched.

"He's the one getting his butt kicked but he makes up for his weakness in fighting for being a good kisser," Li said as Katara made an eww sound and then Li added, "Oh and he's Katara's brother."

"Who's that young boy over there," Zoia asked looking at Aang.

"Oh him he's the Avatar his name is Aang," Li said nonchalant.

"THE AVATAR," Zoia yelled making everyone turn to look at her meaning both ships and catching the eye of every man noticing her large chest and they all smirked especially Iroh. Admiral Kay looked at her and then said, "Where," as she rushed over to the edge with every other woman on the ship.

"Over there he's Li's companion Kay," Zoia said looking at her.

"So he's finally showed himself after all these years of being gone, about damn time. To bad he's a kid or I would already have him all to my self," Kay said with a smirk. Li and Katara just made eww sounds as Zoia asked Admiral Kay if they would lower a plank so that Katara and Li could introduce their friends to her. Admiral Kay nodded and then went to tell the soldiers to get the planks.

When the planks where lowered, Li was the first one down and Katara quickly followed her. Zoia was following right behind smiling and trying to make her self very attractive. Some of the soldiers were staring at her chest and some her weird hair color. When Li reached Sokka she hugged him tight and he swirled her around smiling. Zuko did the same to Katara who was lifted off the ground. Zoia made a sound trying to make it known she was there. Zuko and Sokka put their girlfriends down looking at her.

"Hi there I'm Li's Aunt Zoia, and I would like to know who's been caring for her these past few years," Zoia said looking around until she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and found Iroh smiling and he said, "I have, her and Zuko both actually. I'm Zuko's Uncle Iroh." She smiled a warming smile and said, "Well thanks for caring for her Iroh sir and from the look of it you used to be a General so was I until I had to stop since I was attracting to much attention on the battlefield if you know what I mean."

"So how about we leave these young ones alone and go talk about what's happened out in the real world while my people been gone," Zoia said.

"Yes we shall," and with that Iroh and Zoia walked toward the Mess hall door. Sokka, Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Li just shook there heads in embarrassment especially Zuko and Li since they were related to them. Li went back to hugging Sokka while Katara hugged Zuko and kissed him on the cheek.

"So how is all those Amazon's going Li," Sokka asked letting her go.

"Good and bad," Li said and Katara finished it with, "Very bad."

"What's the good thing," Sokka and Zuko both asked at the same time.

"Well good thing is they're warming up to Li and that she will be okay when she reaches the capital," Katara said.

"And the Bad," the boys asked.

"They already have a new queen since my grandmother died in an accident. She's my other Aunt named Anassa and she won't give up the thrown unless I fight her for it, but before I fight her I'm going to have to fight my cousin Alyssa which might not be good," Li said looking at them with an unhappy look.

"I'll help you fight for the thrown Li," Aang said finally talking to them.

"I know you will but I need to fight this battle alone this time. This is my battle not yours, so no matter what you won't intervene promise that at least," Li said looking at them.

"We promise," they all said.

"So Zuko you up for a friendly match, girls against boys," Li said smirking at Katara who was smirking back.

"No because I know I'll beat you two girls any way," Zuko said with a smirk.

"With Sokka on your team I quite doubt that," Li said with a chuckle.

"Hey I'm not that bad," Sokka said Zuko let a small laugh escape his mouth and said, "Sokka you have the coordination of a tiger walrus." Sokka just mumbled under his breath and then said, "Come on we'll show these girls who is the strongest."

Admiral Kay was checking the status when one of her soldiers informed her what was happening on the other deck. She looked over and found the girls against the boys about to fight.

Li was in her stance as well as Katara and when soldiers rung a gong that they just found by the way, Li went straight for Zuko while Katara for her brother. Li through all kinds of flames that Zuko dodged and threw some of his own. Li pulled some water to her that was still on the deck and through it at the flames, which made them become steam.

"Hey Zuko imagine if I was a quad bender like the Avatar, you know I would bend all the elements and you would be dead in a second," Li said.

"Then if you were the Avatar you would be pursued daily by my soldiers I wouldn't have time to fight you because I would be capturing your butt," Zuko said with a smirk.

"The current Avatar is a kid right now and you can't even catch him, how in the world do you think you could capture me," Li said laughing.

"Just like this," Zuko said wrapping a huge circle of flames around her.

"Oh no you don't buddy boy," she said and with that she quickly pushed the flames away. Zuko was smirking at her form since she was covered in sweat from that much heat.

"Oh so you think this is funny I'll show you funny," Li said with a smirk of her own. She pulled all the water that was in the bubble toward her and through it on Zuko who was now drenched. Li stood there with her arms crossed. Zuko steamed it all off and then ran at her and they began regular combat instead of bending combat. He threw a punch and she dodged, she threw a kick and he jumped it, and last but not least at the same time they both kicked at each other and both ended up on their butts. They both were panting heavily and just as everything seemed tense they both began to laugh.

"Uncle always said we had equal combat skills and anger problems," Zuko said.

"Yeah I to believe he was right," Li said as she watched Zuko get up and then help her get up.

"Hey Li promise me something," Zuko said looking serious now.

"Yeah flame boy what is it," Li said smiling.

"Promise no matter what we will always be friends," Zuko said.

"I promise we will always be the best of friends," Li said hugging him quickly and then letting go.

"Li come on Zoia is going back on to the other ship because it is time for lunch over there so come on lets go," Katara said smiling at her.

"I'm coming," Li said waving bye to Sokka and Zuko and going onto the other ship.

Both Zuko and Sokka knew this was going to be a great journey for Li but it all would end when she would have to battle her relatives they knew that for sure.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_NO FLAMES!_**


End file.
